Hero Rising
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: Naruto Transported to Earth-16 becomes the youngest 'Member' of the League and takes over as Leader for the Team. Rated M to be safe Naruto/harem.
1. Chapter I: Independence Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**A/N: I'll try to have each chapter at least 3k since I'll be doing one episode a chapter. But will ad more if I need to add more/a mission took more then one episode to do like this one.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Independence Day.**

_Washington D.C. July 4th, 14:00 EDT 2010 Hall Of Justice._

A Group of four men and four teens walked inside the Hall of Justice. One is wearing a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves with fins on the outer side, boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. He's also wearing a black cowl with bat ears. He also wears a yellow belt to complete his costume.

The teen boy with him has short black hair and a domino mask. He's wearing black leggings, a red vest, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor. On his chest, a stylized 'R' symbol was visible, and around his waist he's wearing a gold-colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He has a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside.

The second man is a tall, bearded man with tan skin, short blond hair, aqua blue eyes and a strong build. He's wearing an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter 'A'. He also has golden gauntlets on his wrists, and dark green greaves.

Beside him is a teen boy with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build. He also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. Along with a pack with two handles sticking out on his back.

The third man has blond hair, blue eyes, a blond mustache and beard. His clothes seem to mostly be green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back filled with arrows, along with a bow and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold 'G'.

A teen male was with him having auburn hair wearing a domino mask. He is tall and very muscular, most noticeably on his upper body. He's wearing a yellow sixteenth century-style hat complete with feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt and a red suit.

The last man is in a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. The teen boy with him was in a yellow costume with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. Along with him wearing red goggles on his forehead.

Two more men walked up to them as they came inside. One is a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips.

The second takes the appearance of a tall red robot with no ears or nose. His mouth and eye sockets are black giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. He has a yellow 'T' symbol on his chest, and a yellow arrow on his forehead along with a blue cape.

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, and Kid Flash welcome.. You now have access to our kitchen, gym, and library." The green-skinned man greeted the teens with a smile before taking them in to another room. "Please make yourselves at home." He finished as he, and the other adults walked to the other side, and spoke. After a moment, the Bat-themed man spoke up.

"Quick debrief to discuss why four Ice villains attacked on the same day.. We shouldn't be long." Walking to a door that red 'Members Only' a small camera came out of the ceiling, and scanned each man. "_Recognized Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16._" The computer spoke in a females voice as the heroes took a step to the door.

"That's it?!" They turned to Speedy who stared at them with a hard stare before continuing. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass." Aquaman stared at him before speaking up. "It's the first step.. You've been granted access few others have had." Speedy gestured to the tourist at the window on the ceiling.

"Who cares what side of the glass we're on." Green Arrow walked over to him, and spoke up. "Calm down Roy.. You just need to be patient." Speedy just glared at him. "What I need is respect." Before anything else could be said, the computer spoke up. "_Recognized Kage 17, Artemis B01._" Turning around, they saw a teen with blonde spiky hair with two bangs framing his cheeks, and three whisker marks on each cheek. And wearing sunglasses

He's wearing a Kevlar vest under a black short-sleeved trench coat with a hood that's pulled down, finger-less gloves, cargo pants, and combat boots with a black pouch on his right leg. He also has a black quiver; filled with black arrows, and a black bow handle with buttons on the front, one red one on the back, and a laser sight. (**1**.) Beside him is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes.

She is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. She has her hair down to her waist, which she has tied back in a ponytail. Her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades grey, and black. It has a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, finger-less gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots.

She also has a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg. (Picture a stealth version of her canon outfit.) Along with a quiver along her back with a folded black compound bow and a multitude of arrows. Kage took off his glasses showing his blue eyes, and stared at Speedy. "Respect is earned not given Roy." Kage said as Roy stared back at him. "I _have_ earned it Naruto.. They..." Roy pointed to the adults, and continued.

"Treat us like kids, like 'side-kicks." Naruto snorted at that before speaking. "And throwing a temper tantrum when things don't go your way is going to help your case?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Roy glared at him before pointing to Artemis. "How come she got to go up to the Watchtower? Isn't she your sidekick?" Artemis walked over to them and stopped by Naruto.

"I'm no ones sidekick." Naruto moved his left arm to keep her from moving forward. "She's my partner Roy… And I was just giving her a tour.. Don't give me that look Batman I know what I'm doing." He directed the last part to Batman who narrowed his eyes at him. "Wait… You're a part of the League? But you don't look any older than us." Kid Flash said as Naruto shook his head.

"No… I'm an 'un-official' member.. The public may consider me a Founding member because I helped with the invasion a while back, but the League doesn't want anyone under eighteen to join.. Even though technically I am over eighteen." Aqualad raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Over eighteen?" Naruto sighed before he started explaining.

"I'm from another dimension.. When I was transported here I 'de-aged' about six years. Mentally I'm twenty-three but physical I'm seventeen.. To be fair, they're still debating on whether I should be a member or not because of that." Robin spoke up next, standing up from his chair. "Wait, what do you mean 'Watchtower'?" Roy tired of being ignored spoke up. "The Hall isn't their H.Q... They have a secret H.Q... A giant orbital satellite." Batman directed his glare to Green Arrow.

"I know.. But Naruto took up his side-kick." Green Arrow tried to put the blame on Naruto who turned around to face him. "She's my partner.. If you're not going to call her that.. Then please use student because I did train her." Aquaman walked up to Speedy, and stared at him. "You're not helping your cause here son.. Stand down." Speedy glared at him before speaking up. "Or what? You going to send me to my room? I'm not your son.. I'm not even his." He directed the last to Green Arrow before grabbing his hat.

"I thought I was his partner.. Not anymore." Throwing the hat down, He turned, and walked past the other teens. "They were right about you three.. You're not ready." As he got to the door, Naruto spoke up. "Think about this Roy.." Seeing him stop, Naruto continued. "If you walk out that door, You're back to square one.. And I'm talking about before Green Arrow even thought of having a protégé." Roy just walked out without saying anything.

Naruto sighed before turning to Green Arrow. "How long has he had that stick up his ass?" Before Green Arrow could say anything, the alarm on the computer beside the door went off. Suddenly, a man popped up on-screen. He's a tall, muscular man with blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He's wearing a blue uniform with a yellow shield with a red 'S' inside on his chest, and a red cape.

"_Superman to the League... A fire broke out on Project Cadmus._" Naruto's eyes widened at that, before glancing at Batman, who walked to the screen. "I've had my suspicions of Cadmus for some time now." Naruto walked up beside him as Artemis stayed with the other teens. Suddenly a small screen came up with another man.

He's a middle-aged man with green eyes, a prominent black mustache and is wearing formal attire. He's wearing three layers of clothing, which consists of a white shirt with a red bow tie attached, over which there is a yellow vest, which is finally topped by a black blazer. "_Zatara to the League, Wotan is planning to blot out the sun. I request full League response._"

Batman glanced to Naruto who nodded, before turning to Superman. "Superman?" Superman looked thoughtful for a second before replying. "_It's a small fire, the local firefighters are taking care of it._" Batman nodded before turning to the others. "Alright we'll handle Wotan." He then turned to the teens, and spoke up.

"Stay here." Robin looked to him in shock. "What why?" As Batman, Aquaman, and Flash spoke to them, Naruto talked to Artemis. "Let me know how they do." He said before giving her a hug and a kiss. "I still don't know a lot about Cadmus.. My informant couldn't get anything concrete." Artemis nodded before smiling at him. "Be careful." He nodded before walking to Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado.

Red Tornado turned to Martian Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Martian Manhunter nodded. "Indeed." Naruto looked to him before speaking. "I still think you should have J'onn... Hey I'll catch up in a second I need to check something." He said as the others left through the door leaving the teens by themselves. "Hey babe." Artemis looked to Kid Flash who dashed up to her. "How about a da.." She stopped him by raising her hand. "Sorry.. I'm already taken." She pointed to Naruto who was checking his arrows.

"I thought they trusted us." Aqualad said as Kid Flash quickly got over the fact that Artemis is taken looked to him. "Trust? They don't trust us with the basics.. They have a secret H.Q. in space." Aqualad looked down for a second. "What else aren't they telling us?" Robin snorted before speaking up. "I've got a better question.. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Because you're more mature than he is." They turned to Naruto, who picked up his bow handle, pressed a button, and it unfolded in to a black recurve bow. "You all have the potential to join.. You just need more training and get to eighteen.. Roy will need to start over since he blew up when something didn't go his way." He said walking to the door, and after getting scanned, left through the door.

Robin sighed before Aqualad spoke up. "What is 'Project Cadmus'?" Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know.. But I can find out." Walking up to the computer, Robin quickly typed on it. "_Access Denied._" Robin smirked before typing again having several screens pop up. "Dude.. How are you doing this?" Robin continued to type before answering.

"Same as the computer in the cave, and..." Hitting enter, the computer spoke up. "_Access Granted._" A picture of a building came up. "Project Cadmus.. A genetics Lab. here in D.C... If Batman's suspicious.. That's more than enough to check it out." Aqualad looked thoughtful for a second. "Solve their mystery before they do.. It would be poetic justice."

"And they're all about justice." Robin said hands on his belt. Aqualad sighed before speaking up. "But they did tell us to stay put." Robin just looked at him with a smirk. "From the sun mission.. Not this one." Kid Flash quickly grabbed Robin's shoulder. "You're serious? If you're going, I'm going." They looked to Aqualad, and Artemis, who smiled. They left with Artemis in the back smiling.

"_They're acting just like you said Naruto._" She thought walking out the door, and past the reporters, and tourists.

_Later at Cadmus Labs. Late Evening._

An explosion sent two scientists out of the building, and fall to the ground. Kid Flash dashed up the wall, caught them, puts them on the roof, and slipped. He grabbed the opened window as the Firefighters looked at him. "Hey it's Flash Boy." Kid Flash eyebrow ticked at that. "It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard to remember?" He asked before Robin jumped through the window, and helped him.

Aqualad's tattoos lit up, and he grabbed the handles from his pack. "I need to borrow that." He said pulling the water from the hose to him, and made a pillar from it. He went to the two scientists, and brought them on the pillar. As they went down, Aqualad went to the window, as Artemis made sure the scientists were all right before using a grappling gun to go up.

"Thanks for the help." Aqualad said sarcastically as Robin typed on a computer. "You handled it alright by yourself." Aqualad walked to the hall, and saw something in an elevator. "Something went in the elevator." Artemis looked surprised at that. "I thought elevators were locked down during a fire?" The teens walked to it, and Robin hits the down button, but nothing happened.

"This is wrong.." bringing his left arm up, a key-board, and circled screen was projected in front of him. After typing on it, an info box popped up. "I thought so.. This is a high-speed elevator, it shouldn't be used in a building this small." Aqualad walked over to the doors, and pried them open. Showing a long tunnel going underground.

"I guess Batman was right to suspect this place." Artemis commented before Robin used his grapple gun on the ceiling, and went down. She did the same as Kid Flash, and Aqualad grabbed the wire to the elevator, and slid down. Suddenly Robin, and Artemis stopped at a door that had '_SL-26_'. "Huh.. Out of rope. Need to make a note of that for later." Artemis commented as they, Kid Flash, and Aqualad went to the door.

Robin typed on his computer, and after a moment he smiled. "Alright security's cleared." Aqualad pried opened the door, and walked in the hall. "Well this is 'Project Cadmus'." He said before Kid Flash sped ahead. "Kid wait!" Aqualad whispered loudly, before Kid Flash ran in to a herd of giant mammoth looking aliens. The others caught up and saw a smaller alien on one's head with horns that glowed for a moment.

"Yeah.. Nothing strange here." The aliens left down the hall before the teens went to a closed-door, and picked the lock. When they walked inside, they saw a bunch of tubes with insect looking aliens generating electricity. "This must be how this is off-grid.. They make their own electricity." Artemis commented before Robin hooked up to a computer.

"They're called Genomorphs.. Telepathic.. Steel strong claws.. Super-strength.. These thing are weapons." Artemis looked to the screen in thought. "But why are they making them.. Or who for?" Robin pulled another page up. "There's also a project Kr., and WG, but they're triple encrypted." Suddenly a males voice spoke up.

"Halt!" Looking back, they saw a tall muscular man. He's wearing a dark blue jump suit with a golden helmet and golden shoulder and wrist pads with a shield. A bunch of Genomorphs surrounded him. "Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash?" Aqualad's eyes widened for a second. "Guardian? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the chief of security here." Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think the Justice League would approve of this." She said before the Genomorph on Guardians shoulder horns glowed. Guardian shook his head for a second. "Get them!" Robin threw down a smoke bomb as Artemis unfolded her compound bow, and pulled out an arrow. Kid Flash sped around knocking the aliens down, as Aqualad took Guardian, and shocked him after powering his tattoos.

Artemis shot a few arrows that exploded white substance gluing the Genomorph to the floor. "Lets go!" She yelled pulling another arrow out, and ran to the elevator where Robin was hacking. Turning around, Artemis shot the arrow that opened up in to a net, and attached to the ceiling, and floor stopping the aliens. The elevator went down, and Kid looked to Robin. "Down? But the exit is up!" Robin just stared at him before speaking up.

"Project 'Kr', and 'WG' is down." Aqualad sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe we should call the League." Artemis shook her head before replying. "No signal.. We'll need a computer or something to reach them." The doors opened showing an underground tunnel that splits in two. "We're already here." Kid said before speeding off with the others following.

"Stop." Turning around, they saw a human-looking Genomorph in a white shirt, and pants. He lifted up objects forcing the teens to run down another hall to a door with 'Project Kr, and WG' on it. A female scientist with dark skin, and glasses walked out, and Kid ran in to her. Looking up, he saw the others not far behind, and took a tank to keep the door opened. "Hurry!" He yelled before they ran in, and Aqualad kicked the tank away.

"I've disabled the door." Robin said before Kid spoke up. "Uhh Guys." Hitting a button, the lights came on showing two teens, one male, and another female asleep in tubes with three Genomorphs above them. Both had black hair with the male's hair short, and is noticeably tall, and is quite muscular. The female's hair reached just below her shoulders. They're both in full body suits with the boys white while the girl's red. The boy has Superman's shield on it, and the girl has two 'W' across hers.

"That's Wonder Woman's logo and isn't that one Superman's?" Artemis said as Robin, and Aqualad walked up. Kid walked up to the boys tube, and saw 'Kr' on the door. "Big K little R.. The atomic symbol for Krypton." Aqualad looked to Robin. "Robin.." Robin hook up to the computer, and brought up a file on them. "Weapon designation Superboy and Wonder Girl.. Clones forced grown in ... 16 weeks!"

He continued looking through the file not noticing Wonder Girls eyes getting an orange pigmentation around them. "D.N.A acquired from Superman for Superboy, and... Kage and Wonder Woman for Wonder Girl." (**2**.) Artemis looked back to the two sleeping teens. "I know Kage wouldn't allow that." Aqualad pointed to the Genomorphs. "And them?"

"They force feed them information." Kid spoke up finishing for Robin. "And other things.. They're making slaves out of.. Superman's son, and Kage's and Wonder Woman's daughter." Aqualad hits his emblem on his belt having it light up. "Now we call the League." Artemis sighed before speaking up. "I told you no signal.. How about the computer Robin?"

Robin shook his head. "No nothing." Aqualad looked to Robin, not noticing the Genomorphs horns glowing. "Let them out." hitting a button, the tubes opened having Superboy, and Wonder Girl to open their eyes, showing they're blue, and rushed them. Superboy took Aqualad, as Wonder Girl attacked Artemis. "Wait we're here to help." Artemis said using her bow to block Wonder Girls punches.

"I.. I know.. The Genomorphs are forcing us to attack." Wonder Girl replied punching Artemis's face but she dodged. Suddenly Artemis face scrunched up, and was pushed back in to a wall knocking her unconscious. Looking over to Superboy, she saw him knock out Aqualad. She was forced to walk up to the door and help opened it, showing another male scientist.

He has long brown hair tied in the back in a ponytail. He's wearing a standard white lab coat, glasses and had slight wrinkles on his face and streaks of white in his hair, with a Genomorph on his shoulder. "Good.. Good." He said seeing the teens on the floor.

_Later._

The male scientist is in his office when several screens lowered down, each with a person silhouette. "_Dr. Desmond.. You require an audience with the Light?_" One spoke masking their voice. Desmond gave them the report of the fire, the teens coming in, discovering Superboy, and Wonder Girl. "What should we do with them?"

"_Clone them.. And the cones will only serve the Light._" Another said as Desmond looked to them. And the originals?" He asked before the first voice spoke up. "_Dispose of them._"

_Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, And Kid Flash._

The teens groaned as they woke up, and saw they were tied up in tubes. They looked in front of them, and saw Superboy, and Wonder Girl standing in front of them. Artemis glances over to Robin, and saw him fidgeting with his binds. Aqualad looked to the two before speaking up. "We only want to help you." Kid interrupted him as he tried to get free. "Yeah, and this is how you pay us?" Artemis looked over to him.

"Shut up Kid.. They're not in control of their actions." Superboy looked up to them, and spoke up. "What if we're not?" Kid looked surprised at him. "You can talk?" Wonder Girl, Superboy, and the others stared at him. "Yes he can." Kid looked to the others in confusion. "Hey it's not like I said 'it'." Aqualad looked to the two teens and spoke up. "The Genomorphs taught you.. Telepathically."

Wonder Girl nodded, and replied. "Yes.. We can read.. Write.. And we know names of things." Robin still picking his lock spoke up. "But have you seen them?" Artemis picked up after him. "Have you ever been outside? See the sun?" Superboy looked down before replying. "Images have been put in our minds.. But no."

Aqualad sighed before looking to them. "Do you know what you are?" Superboy looked up to him with a hard look. "We are Superboy and Wonder Girl.. Genomorphs created to replacing the Superman and Wonder Woman should they perish.. Or destroy them should they turn from the Light."

Artemis's eyes widened at that. "That sounds like what that group that's forming always says.." She thought before turning to the others. "They cloned the two strongest people from the League as security if they ever go rogue." She said before Aqualad spoke up. "To be like them is a worthy aspiration.. But like them you deserve a life beyond all of this."

"We're alive because of Cadmus! This is our home!" Superboy yelled out before Robin spoke up. "Your home is a test tube.. We can show you the sun." Kid looked to Robin for a moment before glancing to Superboy, and Wonder Girl. "It's after midnight.. But we can show you the moon.. And you babe a good time." He directed the last part to Wonder Girl who stared at him confusedly. Artemis sighed at that. "If I wasn't tied up, I'd slap you." the door opened showing Desmond, Guardian, and the female scientist on the other side.

Desmond walked in to see the tied up teens talking to Superboy, and Wonder Girl." We can show you your... Parents." Aqualad finished having Wonder Girls eyes widened at that. "_Mom… Dad?_" Desmond snorted at that, and put Genomorphs on their shoulder. "You don't have parents.. You belong to me… well to Cadmus. Same thing. Now back to your pods!" He yelled to them, before they left. "Start the cloning process." He ordered as the female scientist went to a computer, and stuck each teen.

Artemis screamed before glancing to Aqualad, and saw him whispering something. "Superboy.. Wonder Girl.. You live, that gives you the right to follow your own paths.. You are people not weapons.. ask yourselves.. What would Superman.. Kage.. Wonder Woman do?" Outside, Superboy stopped having Wonder Girl look to him. "What is it?" She asked before he glanced to her, and repeated what Aqualad said.

A moment later, Superboy and Wonder Girl broke the door down, and walked in. Desmond walked to them and was punched by Superboy and Wonder Girl took both the female scientist and Guardian out. They broke the computer having Robin get out of his tube. "Man Batman will have my head if he finds out we took that long." Kid deadpanned at him before speaking up. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Walking to the computer, he turned to Superboy and Wonder Girl. "Can you get Aqualad and Artemis out?" Superboy glared at him. "Don't order me around!" Wonder Girl looked sheepish and rubbed the back of her head making Artemis eyes widen. "_She looks like Naruto when he does that._" After getting out, they ran to the door having Desmond yell out. "You won't get out of here alive!" Robin quickly turned around, and threw several shurikens, as Artemis shot several arrows blowing up the tanks, and computers.

They ran down the hall passed several red glowing pods. "We're forty-two levels below ground.. But if we make it to the elevator.." He stopped as Genomorphs surrounded them. Superboy charged one of the big one knocking it out. Wonder Girl took one out that was beside her. "Get the elevator open!" She yelled running to them, and to the opened elevator shaft.

Kid jumped up, as Robin, and Artemis used their grappling gun. Superboy took Aqualad, and jumped up with Wonder Girl doing the same having her legs glow blue. She and Superboy suddenly fell having Wonder Girl stick to the walls, and Robin throw a batterang down for the others to grab on. They opened up the elevator door, and ran down the hall. "Left!" Superboy yelled out and soon directed them throughout the halls, coming to a dead-end.

"Nice." Kid said sarcastically before Robin smirked. "It's perfect." They went up to a vent and crawled inside with the girls being in the back. When they made it to another room, Robin smirked. "I hacked the motion controls." Kid smirked before running up the stairway having the others follow. "Superboy!" Superboy turned to Wonder Girl who pointed down, and saw Genomorphs following after. They broke the stairs leaving them to fall.

Suddenly, an alarm went off just as they reached the top, and a door closed leaving them trapped. "Damn, Guys the big ones are here." Artemis said before Robin kicked another door open. "Here!" Running in, they saw a bunch of Genomorphs along with the human looking on and Guardian. The humanoid Genomorph's horns glowed, and the group minus Superboy and Wonder Girl fainted. "_Now.. I think our Genomorph brother and sister deserve life out of here._"

He went on to explain that he caused the fire, brought the heroes here, so they could escape. "_What are your answers?_" Wonder Girl, and Superboy looked to him. "_Freedom!_" Guardian shook his head before looking to the heroes. "Go.. I'll handle Desmond." Suddenly they heard a laugh. Turning around, they saw Desmond holding a vial of blue liquid.

"With 'Project Blockbuster' I'll make sure you won't leave here alive." Once swallowing the liquid, he fell to his knees, and transformed in to a muscular dark-blue colored monster. He dashed towards Superboy and jumped through the ceiling. "I have a bad feeling about this." Artemis said as everyone followed after and started attacking Blockbuster. He grabbed Aqualad and threw him in to a pillar, having the building shake. "That's it." Robin whispered bringing up a 3D version of the building up.

"Kid over here." Kid dashed to him and was told the plan. Once Robin told his plan to the others having them keep Blockbuster busy while Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Aqualad break more pillars. "Now!" Robin yelled having id bring Blockbuster over to him. Artemis shot an arrow at his feet having wire come out, and trip him. Aqualad threw water on him and shocked him while having the building fall down on top of them.

Wonder Girl and Superboy pushed the rubble off of them showing tears in their costumes. "Well there's the moon." Kid said as they looked up. Suddenly, Superman flew to them along with other members of the league that can fly with a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes carrying Naruto.

She has a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She's wearing a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She has red boots with a white stripe on the front side.

She also has silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which is hanging from her belt. When they landed, Naruto noticed Wonder Girl, and saw the two 'W's and the orange pigmentation around her eyes. "Diana.. Come here." They walked to Wonder Girl who looked nervous.

Artemis walked over to them and spoke up. "Guys.. Meet your daughter." She then explained about Wonder Girl as Naruto looked back to Wonder Girl who looked to him, still being nervous. He smiled at her and held his arms open. "Well.. How about a hug?" Diana smiled when Wonder Girl hugged Naruto before speaking up. "Well Naruto.. Too bad it wasn't the.. _Fun_ way." Naruto nervously coughed before turning to her. "Come on Diana.. Not in front of our daughter."

Diana giggled before hugging Wonder Girl. "It's nice to meet you." Naruto looked to Wonder Girl before asking. "So then, what's your name?" Wonder Girl looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Wonder Girl." Naruto sighed and shook his before looking to her. "No, not your code name.. Your real name." Wonder Girl looked down before whispering. "I.. I don't have one." Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "Well that's no good.. You need a name."

He glanced to Diana before back to Wonder Girl. "How about Donna? How does that sound?" She smiled at him before hugging him rather hard. "Thank you! I love it!" He grunted as he was squeezed. "Ok, ok, you can let go. I can feel my back starting to break." Superboy glanced at them with a hint of jealousy before looking to Superman who avoided his gaze.

Later after getting the story; Batman Aquaman, Naruto, and Flash walked up to the group of teens. Batman sighed before speaking up. "So let me get this straight.. You hacked our computers, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives? You will not be doing this again."

Robin just stared at him before speaking up. "No.. We will." Naruto smiled as they defended themselves before turning to the newly named Donna. "And you young lady?" Donna stared back at him. "I stand by my friends." Naruto turned to Batman before smiling. "Well Batman.. I say they passed my little test." Everyone but Batman looked in a mixture of shock and confusion. "What the hell do you mean 'test'?" Flash asked before Naruto sighed.

"Well I had set this up to see how they would do on their own.. Not the fire or anything really.. But I wanted to see if they could, at least, work without you with them as a team, and checking Cadmus was the best one.. And they passed." Naruto turned to the group and smiled. "Well then, welcome to my team."

_July 8th 8:04 EDT Mount Justice._

Naruto, in blue jeans, boots and black shirt under a red short-sleeved trench coat with black flames around the bottom, and the sleeves, along with the other heroes was talking to the teen who are in their civilians clothes explaining about Mount Justice. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here to be your supervisor, and Black Canary will be your trainer... And of course Naruto will be team leader, and I'll give you mission's." (**3**.)The others smiled at that.

"Real missions?" Robin asked as Batman nodded. "Yes.. But covert missions." Flash spoke up after Batman. "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these targets on our suits." Aquaman nodded before continuing after Flash. "But Cadmus showed us that the villains are getting smarter.. Batman needs a team that can operate under the radar."

Off to the side beside Red Tornado is young woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slender yet toned build. She is wearing a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination. Gray stockings with seams up the front and back; black, heavy, calf-length boots; black finger-less gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, blue jacket, and a black choker. "Couldn't resist me huh Dinah?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Dinah smiled at him before punching him lightly in the stomach. "Please. You're a little young for me Naruto."

Naruto smirked before straightening up. "Please, do I have to remind you that I'm older than I look." Wonder Girl walked up to him wearing a black shirt, and blue jeans. "Dad." Naruto looked back to her, and smiled. "Yes Donna." Donna looked to him before asking a question. "When will we go to Themyscira?" Naruto smiled at her before answering. "After we meet your new teammate." Superboy watched them being a little jealous before they heard Kid asked Batman a question.

"Seven of us?" Suddenly the computer near a tunnel spoke up. "_Recognized Martian Manhunter 07._" J'onn walked up with a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks, and Her outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

Batman looked to them before speaking up. "This is Martian Manhunter's niece.. Miss Martian." She smiled shyly before waving. "Hi." Naruto smiled as he walked up to her. "Nice to meet you Miss. Martian." She smiled, and sifted her cape to look like his coat. "I like your coat." He smiled back at her. "Thanks, I love your hair." He replied making her blush. Artemis glared slightly, and wrapped her arms around his left one. "I'm Artemis.. Good to see we're evening things out on the team." She said forcing a smile out.

Kid snorted before grumbling. "How come the girls flock to him?" Robin smirked before replying. "Because you only want one thing." Naruto waved them over, before introducing them to Miss Martian. Aqualad smiled before turning to the others. "Today is the day." Naruto smiled before bringing Donna outside where Diana was waiting beside a jet.

"Ready?" She asked as they nodded, and got on the jet. As they took off Diana looked to Naruto. "Naruto.. How do you feel about this?" Naruto smiled at her before replying. "I'm ecstatic! I finally have a family. I mean.. I am a little nervous that it happened this soon. But I'm happy non the less." He saw Diana looked worried for a moment. "So you don't mind that we have a daughter? I know we've only started dating a month ago, and you've been with Artemis longer then you have been with me maybe..." Naruto interrupted her by raising his hand.

"Diana.. I'm glad that we're parents.. That you're the mother.. Don't worry about it. We'll take it one day at a time." He smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_Themyscira, 8:50 EDT_

Naruto landed the jet as several women in armor walked up to them. Walking out with Diana, and Donna they walked up to a building where a blonde-haired blue-eyed woman in white robes, and a golden crown was sitting on a throne. "Daughter, Naruto what brings you here?" She asked as Naruto brought Donna up front. "So you could meet.. Your granddaughter Hippolyta."

Naruto went on to explain everything to her in great detail. Hippolyta walked down and examined Donna. "Well.. Its nice to meet you granddaughter. Didn't expect to have one this soon. We'll start training you in our styles and be blessed to receive any gifts you didn't get from.. _Cadmus_." She said forcing the word Cadmus out. Donna looked back to her parents and they nodded at her. "Ok.. Where do we start?" Naruto smiled as Hippolyta took Donna to get ready for training.

He grabbed Diana's hand and looked to her. "Stay here and get to know her." Diana smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "Ok.. I'll see you later." She said following after her mother and daughter. Naruto smiled before going back to the jet and leaving.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of mistakes'**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. It's Hawkeyes bow from the 2012 film. Like I said in my Justice League story I wanted to give Naruto a weapon/gadget to use on villains that can take on Superman on equally, and ones that don't have powers. (Lex Joker, Harley.) as not to kill them.**

**2. There's a story on this cross-over called 'The Odd Couple' by kyuubi16 that did the clone daughter and he gave me permission to use the clone daughter for mine.**

**3 Naruto will be like Nightwing in the Second/Invasion season.(Supervise/give orders) But I will have him on a mission here, and there. He'll be on the next two dealing with Mr. Twister/Kobra.**

**Pairings. Naruto.**

**Artemis. A bit rare out of one shots/ and the ones I know that has her liking Naruto hasn't been updated.**

**Diana. It's my favorite pairing in these crossovers.**

**M'gann. I like this pairing.**

**Zatanna. She'll be 16 instead of 14.**

**Jade/Chesire. I'm not a fan of the Roy pairing.. I think it's because it was just thrown in with out any build up. Unless the game/comics/graphic novels did something.**

**Maybe 1 or 2 more.**

**Other.**

**Robin(Surprise.)**

**Wally. (Surprise.)**

**Conner. (Surprise.)**

**I'll put them up after introducing the girls/ have the pairings introduced.**

**Ok I know I said I would work on 'Naruto On Board' for those that read my other stories, but I wanted to do a long/finish the 'Thriller Bark' Arc for the one year ****anniversary **so I'll be taking a day to work on each story unill I finished that chapter.

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	2. Chapter II: Welcome To Happy Harbor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**A/N: I'm changing Naruto to go on missions instead of just a supervisor.. Mainly because there's build up for Conner, and M'gann relationship in the missions/episodes coming up. I'll keep him out of a few missions like 'Downtime' with Kaldur going back to Atlantis and just add something O.C. for him to do.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Welcome To Happy Harbor.**

**Last Time.**

_July 8th 8:04 EDT Mount Justice._

_Naruto, in blue jeans, boots and black shirt under a red short-sleeved trench coat with black flames around the bottom, and the sleeves, along with the other heroes was talking to the teen whom were in their civilians clothes explaining about Mount Justice. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here to be your supervisor, and Black Canary will be your trainer... And of course Naruto will be team leader, and I'll give you mission's." The others smiled at that._

_"Real missions?" Robin asked as Batman nodded. "Yes.. But covert missions." Flash spoke up after Batman. "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these targets on our suits." Aquaman nodded before continuing after Flash. "But Cadmus showed us that the villains are getting smarter.. Batman needs a team that can operate under the radar."_

_Naruto walked over to Black Canary. "Couldn't resist me huh Dinah?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Dinah smiled at him before punching him lightly in the stomach. "Please. You're a little young for me Naruto."_

_Naruto smirked before straightening up. "Please, do I have to remind you that I'm older than I look." Wonder Girl walked up to him wearing a black shirt, and blue jeans. "Dad." Naruto looked back to her, and smiled. "Yes Donna." Donna looked to him before asking a question. "When will we go to Themyscira?" Naruto smiled at her before answering. "After we meet your new teammate." Superboy watched them being a little jealous before they heard Kid asked Batman a question._

_"Seven of us?" Suddenly the computer near a tunnel spoke up. "Recognized Martian Manhunter 07." J'onn walked up with a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks, and Her outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots._

_Batman looked to them before speaking up. "This is Martian Manhunter's niece.. Miss Martian." She smiled shyly before waving. "Hi." Naruto smiled as he walked up to her. "Nice to meet you Miss. Martian." She smiled, and sifted her cape to look like his coat. "I like your coat." He smiled back at her. "Thanks, I love your hair." He replied making her blush. Artemis glared slightly, and wrapped her arms around his left one. "I'm Artemis.. Good to see we're evening things out on the team." She said forcing a smile out._

_Kid snorted before grumbling. "How come the girls flock to him?" Robin smirked before replying. "Because you only want one thing." Naruto waved them over, before introducing them to Miss Martian. Aqualad smiled before turning to the others. "Today is the day." Naruto smiled before bringing Donna outside where Diana was waiting beside a jet._

_"Ready?" She asked as they nodded, and got on the jet. As they took off Diana looked to Naruto. "Naruto.. How do you feel about this?" Naruto smiled at her before replying. "I'm ecstatic! I finally have a family. I mean.. I am a little nervous that it happened this soon. But I'm happy non the less." He saw Diana looked worried for a moment. "So you don't mind that we have a daughter? I know we've only started dating a month ago, and you've been with Artemis longer then you have been with me maybe..." Naruto interrupted her by raising his hand._

_"Diana.. I'm glad that we're parents.. That you're the mother.. Don't worry about it. We'll take it one day at a time." He smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_Themyscira, 8:50 EDT_

_Naruto landed the jet as several women in armor walked up to them. Walking out with Diana, and Donna they walked up to a building where a blonde-haired blue-eyed woman in white robes, and a golden crown was sitting on a throne. "Daughter, Naruto what brings you here?" She asked as Naruto brought Donna up front. "So you could meet.. Your granddaughter Hippolyta."_

_Naruto went on to explain everything to her in great detail. Hippolyta walked down and examined Donna. "Well.. Its nice to meet you granddaughter. Didn't expect to have one this soon. We'll start training you in our styles and be blessed to receive any gifts you didn't get from.. Cadmus." She said forcing the word Cadmus out. Donna looked back to her parents and they nodded at her. "Ok.. Where do we start?" Naruto smiled as Hippolyta took Donna to get ready for training._

_He grabbed Diana's hand and looked to her. "Stay here and get to know her." Diana smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "Ok.. I'll see you later." She said following after her mother and daughter. Naruto smiled before going back to the jet and leaving_.

**Now.**

_Themyscira, July 16, 9:00 EDT._

Naruto without his coat, and bow, sat in the stands of the training ground watching his daughter in a white shirt, and a metal skirt train against a red-haired Amazon. "**You know Kit.. She has a little of my chakra in her**." Naruto heard a voice in his head, and sighed. "_Yeah I felt that also Kurama.. It must be like with Sora.. They must have found some of your chakra from when I had to use it. Either that or there was some in my D.N.A. when doing the genetic process._" He thought before seeing the red-haired woman knock Donna off her feet.

He walked down as the woman helped Donna get back on her feet. "Thanks for doing this Artemis." He said stopping by the two. Artemis smiled at him. "No problem Naruto." Naruto turned to Donna, who was dusting off. "How are things going Donna?" Donna smiled at him. "Great dad!" She exclaimed jumping excitedly. "But when will I start using chakra?"

"We'll start after you finish your mother's training.. You have real large reserves and it'll take time in training to control them." She smiled before flying off to see her mother. Artemis walked up to Naruto, and looked to him. "She has a lot of energy.. Even for our standards." She said as Naruto smiled at that. "I guess she gets that from me.. I was the restless type also.. Couldn't sit still for long unless I was bribed."

He walked off in the direction that Donna went off in, followed by Artemis.

_Star City, July 17, 23:16 PDT._

A group of criminals was unloading a truck until a red arrow hits a crate, destroying it, and sent a pistol to a tall African-American male with a muscular frame. He has a short white goatee, and has his hair in cornrows. He's wearing a grey suit with a yellow scarf. He picked up the pistol, and aimed up to a crane that has Speedy on it. "You again?" The man asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting insulted Green Arrow doesn't deal with me himself!" He fired the pistol having Speedy run along the crane. Speedy grabbed an arrow, back-flipped, and shot the pistol having it explode tearing the man's suit. "Do you know the cost of a suit in my size is?!" The man asked/yelled before turning to the others. "Get him!" The others tried to grab their guns, but a yellow flash knocked the guns away as multiple black arrows were shot at them, split opened, and wrapped them up in rope.

"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere.)" Turning around, the man saw Kage hit him in the stomach with a blue ball sending him back in to a steel support. Naruto quickly tied him up, before dashing to Aqualad who was talking to Speedy. "The cave is perfect.. It has everything we need." Robin landed behind Speedy, leaned against a container, and continued.

"For covert missions.. You know spy stuff." Kid dashed beside Naruto before speaking up. "And you should see Superboy, Miss Martian, and Wonder Girl.. But I saw them first." Naruto slapped the back of Kid's head before glaring. "Watch it Kid.. That's my daughter you're talking about." Speedy raised an eyebrow. "If Wally's hitting on her she must be at least his age.. How is it you have a daughter that would be two years younger than you?"

"Cadmus cloned her from mine and Diana's D.N.A., and super grew her. She's sixteen weeks old, but physically she's sixteen." Nodding Speedy turned to the others. "So.. You in?" Robin asked with Speedy walking away. "Pass." He said looking over his shoulder before continuing. "I'm done with Arrow and the League telling me what to do.. I don't need a babysitter, or a clubhouse hang out with the other kids."

Naruto growled a little as Speedy continued. "Your Junior Justice League's a joke.. Something to keep you busy." Naruto walked up to him, and punched him. "Watch it Roy.. These are mine, and your friends you're bad mouthing.. And the team was my idea.. I was willing to give you a second chance.. But I don't want you even near the team with this attitude unless you need our help."

Speedy got up and left. "That's fine.. I don't want any part of this." Naruto glared at him before speaking up. "I'll keep that in mind for the next meeting on discussing who'll join the League." Kid dashed in front of him, and glared. "Hey watch it Roy's our.." He stopped as Naruto directed his glare at him. "Shut up Kid.. Stop trying to get him to join.. He doesn't want to.. And I don't want him to.. He blew both his chances." Naruto finished before turning to the criminals.

"Go to the cave.. I'll meet you there shortly." Robin went to Kids side, and spoke. "Dude.. Don't get on his bad side.. Roy called his idea, and technically his daughter a joke.. I've seen what he did to men for less.. Roy got off with a slap on the wrist." They looked to Naruto who was talking on his communicator for a pick-up before leaving.

_Mount Justice, July 18, 11:16 EDT._

"_Recognized Robin, B02 Kid Flash, B03._" Robin, and Wally walked in from the tunnel in their street clothes to Aqualad, M'gann, and Superboy who are standing in front of computer screens. Robin ran over to Aqualad. "Is he coming?" Aqualad nodded before smiling. "He'll be here any minute. _"Recognized Kage, 17 Artemis, B01._" Naruto rode in to the hanger on a Black Dodge Tomahawk with Artemis on back. (For a better image type Dodge Tomahawk but picture a passenger seat.)

"Red Tornado's just behind us." He said taking off his helmet and getting off the motorcycle. Wally and Robin dashed passed him as the others calmly walked to the hidden opening, and saw Red Tornado float down on a tornado. He looked to the group before speaking up. "Greetings.. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the Cave?" Aqualad stepped forward, and cleared his throat.

"We'd hope you'd have a mission for us." Red Tornado shook his head. "Missions assignments are the Batman's and Kage's responsibility." Robin walked up, and continued after Aqualad. "But it's been a week.." Naruto walked forward stopping him. "I've asked Batman not to give us anything for a while." Wally looked at him in shock. "What, why?!"

"Because you need to get to know each other.. Know each other strengths and weaknesses.. You don't know how each other fights.. Mainly Artemis, M'gann, Superboy, and Donna; who's not here." Red Tornado nodded before continuing. "Yes Kage will test you when the time comes." Aqualad looked back to the others. "This isn't a social club." Tornado raised his hand. "No.. But I'm told it's a good team building exercise.. In the meantime keep busy by familiarize yourself with the cave."

He, and Naruto walked towards the cave, as Wally nudged Robin. "Keep busy." Naruto stopped, and turned his head. "Don't go there.. Don't doubt this team, and don't doubt yourselves.. If you do, the bad guys have already won." Wally snorted before whispering to Robin. "Do they think we're falling for this?" M'gann smiled before turning to the two heroes.

"I'll find out." Concentrating, she couldn't read Red Tornados mind. "Nothing.. I forgot he's in-organic." Trying on Naruto who was waiting at the bottom, she suddenly heard his voice inside her head. "_Nice try.. But I've got a failsafe for mind readers.._" Turning to her, he winked making her blush. "I guess you found out Naruto has a way to keep people from reading his mind." Turning to Artemis who spoke, she continued.

"There are villains who have the power of mind control and reading.. Naruto has a.. Ace in the hole for them so he wouldn't be affected." She finished before Wally dashed to M'gann. "That's a shame.. You know what I'm thinking right now?" Artemis slapped him in the back of the head. "We don't need a mind reader to know what you're thinking."

Aqualad sighed before looking down. "And now we tour the clubhouse." Artemis narrowed her eyes before Naruto yelled at them. "What did I just say?!" Everyone stiffened before M'gann broke the tension. "Well.. Superboy, Donna, and I live here.. Even though she's still training with her mother.. We could give you a tour."

Artemis noticed Superboy stiffen at that before he spoke up. "Don't look at me." Wally shrugged before turning back to M'gann. "Don't worry.. A private tour sounds fine." Robin nudged him before speaking up. "She never said anything about a 'private' tour." Aqualad sighed again before speaking up. "Team exercise.. We all go."

Naruto watched M'gann become a tour guide for the others before smelling something. "Should get that before it burns." He walked to the kitchen that's right beside a large screen TV, and couch before taking out a tray of cookies. "What he means is.. We're hiding in plain sight." He heard Wally's voice before Superboy spoke up right after. "What's that smell?"

"MY COOKIES!" M'gann flew right in, and saw Naruto putting the cookies on a plate. She sighed in relief before turning to him. "Thank you Naruto.. I wanted to try Granny Jones recipe from episode seven.. Never mind." Naruto raised an eyebrow as the others walked in. "It was sweet of you to cook for us M'gann." Aqualad said before Naruto walked to the sink.

"Well.. We're off duty.. Why don't we introduce ourselves." He said as Artemis walked near him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and This is Artemis.." He glanced to see Artemis look a little worried so he motioned to Aqualad. "I'm Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur." Wally.. Who was eating the cookies looked to M'gann with a 'sexy' look.

"I'm Wally.. See I already trust you with my secret identity.. Not like Mr. Dark Glasses' over here." He pointed to Robin before continuing. "Batman's forbidden him from giving his real name to anyone." Robin glared at him before M'gann spoke up next. "Mine's no secret I'm M'gann M'orzz.. But you can call me Megan.. That's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy walked away, and Megan looked to him. "_Don't worry Superboy.. We'll find you an Earth name._" Superboy stopped, and looked to her. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She looked confused before looking to everyone else. "_What's wrong? Back on Mars everyone talked telepathically._" Everyone but Naruto and Artemis cringed at that.

"Megan stop.. That's an invasion of privacy here on Earth." Aqualad said causing Megan looked down in sadness until Naruto spoke up. "Hold it Kaldur.. She didn't know about that.. And J'onn does that for when the League needs to have radio silence on missions.. Something we'll be doing." Superboy glared at him causing Naruto to do the same. "If you don't want it.. You can wait until you're more comfortable for that along with Donna."

Naruto turned to Megan. "Sorry about their rudeness.. Like I said they're not used to fighting with anyone but their mentors." He turned back to the others, and continued. "This is one reason why I'm not taking you on missions now... Also because Donna's not here." Megan slapped her forehead, her sadness completely gone. "Hello Megan. I know what we can do." Naruto blinked at that before Megan, and everyone left leaving Naruto, and Artemis behind.

He turned to Artemis for a second before speaking up. "Did that look familiar to you?" She nodded before replying. "Yeah.. Do you think..?" Naruto raised a hand stopping her. "Maybe J'onn sent stuff up so she could learn about Earth." Megan flew back to them, and raised an eyebrow. "Guys..?" Naruto, and Artemis followed after her to the hanger, and saw a giant red, and black egg.

"My Martian Bio-ship." The others looked confused at the 'ship' before Wally spoke up. "Uhh.. It's cute but not very aerodynamic." Megan giggled before waving her hand. "It's in rest silly.. I'll wake it up." The ship turned in to a big aerodynamic ship. (Type her ship for a better image.) They walked in, and seats for each one came up with Megan sitting in the middle with two lighted circular 'handles'.

"Red Tornado, please open hanger doors." Megan said before the doors opened and they flew out. Wally looked to Megan, and sighed dreamily before Robin spoke up. "Incredible." Wally picked up after Robin. "She sure is." Megan looked to him as she quickly sat up. "The ship! All ships are she's." Naruto chuckled. "Not the fastest with his mouth huh?"

"Dude!" Wally yelled to Naruto who was looking at Kaldur who was whispering to Superboy. "I know what you're thinking.. You over-reacted, and don't know how to apologize. Just say you're sorry." Naruto looked back to Megan. "Don't worry about him.. He'll come around." Wally leaned over, and whispered. "You know he has super-hearing right?" Naruto shrugged before replying. "So?"

Artemis looked to M'gann fron her seat from beside Naruto. "Can you transform?" Getting up, Megan sifted in to a female Robin, and Wally in their costume. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked before Naruto spoke up. "Yes.. Yes it is." Robin clapped before speaking up. "Very good.. But those won't fool anyone." Megan looked sheepish before sitting back down.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Kaldur turned the chair he was on around. "And your clothes..?" Megan smiled, and pulled on her jacket. "They're organic, like the ship.. They respond to my mental commands." Superboy snorted before speaking up. "As long as they're the only ones." Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking up. "Superboy.. Calm down."

Superboy stared back at him. "Like she said.. That's what they do on Mars.. And unless something drastic happens, you don't have to do the mental link until you're ready." Wally broke the tension by turning to Megan. "Can you do that ghosting through wall like Manhunter does?" Megan looked to him before replying. "Density shifting? No that's an advanced technique."

Naruto spoke up as he stared out the window. "Well.. We'll help you train along with J'onn." Robin chuckled before pointing to Wally. "Flash can vibrate his molecules to go through walls.. But when he does, bloody nose." Wally stared wide-eyed at him. "Dude!" Megan smiled before one of the 'handles' glowed. "Here's something I can do.." The ship turned invisible as they flew. "Camouflage mode."

Suddenly, Red Tornado spoke up over the radio. "_Red Tornado to Miss Martian, and Kage.. An alarm went off at the Happy Harbor Power Plant.. I suggest you investigate.. Covertly._" Robin sighed dejectedly but keep his mouth shut while staring at Naruto. "Guys.. Remember Cadmus. A simple investigating led you to discover Superboy and Donna."

They flew to the factory with Megan speaking up. "I wonder what caused the alert?" Superboy looked to their right, and saw a twister. "I'm guessing that!" The twister sucked the ship in, causing Megan to land the ship down. Naruto pulled a scroll out of his pocket along with his glasses. Opening it up, he puts his hands on two seals and out popped both his and Artemis's bow along with her mask.

"Robin.. Are tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asked turning around, and saw... nothing. "Robin?" Naruto took a glance around, and cursed. "Damn it!" He unfolded his bow before wind blew the windows of the factory out. "Alright lets move!" Running in, they saw Robin get blown in to a stone support. Aqualad ran to him, and knelt down. "Friends of yours?"

Robin sat up, and shook his head. "Nope.. but he packs a punch." Looking over, they saw an android with a scarf around his 'face', and blue wires on his arms, and back. "My apologies.. You may address me as Mr. Twister." Lifting his arms, he blew wind at them. Naruto used his glasses to scan him. (**1**.) "Guys.. It's an android, we've got to disable him!" He yelled out pushing the red button on his handle having the bottom of the quiver rotate.

Superboy tried dashing over, but was pushed back in to the wall. Naruto glanced to the others before nodding, and Kid, who put his goggles on, Artemis, Aqualad, and Megan dashed over, but was blown back. "Come on I was.." Mr. Twister stopped as he felt someone on his shoulders.. Looking up, and saw Naruto with an arrow with a blue glowing tip.

"See ya." Shooting the arrow, Mr. Twister suddenly started sparking, and eventually fell on his back. Naruto saw a line in his chest, which opened up showing a Caucasian man with longish brown hair and thick sideburns. He has green eyes and is wearing green/white suit. He twitched before exploding, sending an eye over to Wally, who picked it up. "Cool souvenir."

Artemis looked a little creeped out. "Really? That's what you're taking? Nothing like oh... The scarf or something?" Naruto saw the man's robotic eye was blinking red and picked it up. "He was recording us." He destroyed the eye and turned back, only to hear a whistle. Looking up, they saw a small pod fall just outside the city. Naruto sighed, and pinched his nose. "It's never easy is it."

"Ok let's check it out.. And no running off before we know what we're dealing with." He directed the last part to Robin. Flying to the park where the pod crashed, they saw it opened reviling an orange-skinned teen girl with long red hair, and green eyes in a black silver trimmed suit walking out. She saw them and spoke in an alien Language forcing Naruto to speak up. "What's a Tameranian doing here?"

The girl continued speaking getting confused looks out the group. Seeing both of Naruto's and Artemis' bows, She dashed to Superboy and punched him, sending him flying in to a tree. "Crap! Ok subdue only! She probably thinks we want to harm her." Naruto ordered before turning to M'gann. "Are you able to talk to her, or at least calm her down?"

M'gann looked to the others fighting the girl, who shot green beams of energy out of her hands at them. "I could try.. But I can't promise anything." Nodding Naruto smiled. "Just do your best.. That's all I ask for." Running over, he yelled out to Artemis. "Sleeping gas, and non-lethal arrows only!" M'gann stayed back, tried to concentrate, and felt anger coming off the girl. "_Please calm down.. We don't want to hurt you._"

Wally was punch to Naruto who jumped over him, and shot an arrow with white foam hitting the girl. Struggling, the girl broke out and flew to him. "Crap." Naruto dropped his bow, and added chakra to his arms and legs. He grabbed her fist sending a shock wave around them. "It's alright.. I only want to help."

She kicked him; only to have battarangs hit her. Robin landed beside her and the girl stopped, and everyone heard M'gann's voice inside their heads. "_I got her to calm down.. But I can't really make out what she's saying.. Only bits, and pieces._" Robin walked up to her holding his hands up. "It's ok.. I'm Robin, and we only want to help."

Looking to Robin, the girl walked up, grabbed his head, and kissed him. "Holy crap!" Wally exclaimed before the girl pulled back leaving a red-faced Robin. "Where am I?" She asked in English with Naruto walking forward. "You're on Earth.. How did you get here?" He asked having her sigh. "I was kidnapped a few days ago and managed to escape my captors."

Before anything could be said, Red Tornado and Wonder Woman flew down as Naruto walked up to her. "Hey Diana.. I thought you were with Donna?" She looked to the pod as she answered. "I got called for a mission earlier and as I was flying back, Batman radioed me saying a small pod crashed here." She looked to the orange-skinned girl, and raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?"

The girl bowed before speaking. " I'm Koriand'r.. Or in English.. Starfire." She continued explaining that she and her sister were kidnapped for ransom, and she was able to escape. "And was your sister able to escape?" Wally asked making Starfire shake her head. "I don't know.. She was on another ship."

Naruto walked up to her, and smiled. "Well we'll search for her or the people who kidnapped you... Ok team.. Lets head back." Everyone but Artemis, Wonder Woman, and Naruto walked to the ship, or flew. Naruto turned to Wonder Woman, and smiled. "There's a carnival coming up here soon, we should take Donna, and the team to it." Wonder Woman smiled before wrapping her arms around him, and leaned in. "Sounds like a date."

"Diana what are you do.." He was cut off as she kissed him. "Hey guys you co.." Artemis looked to the ship, and saw Wally staring wide-eyed, and his jaw dropped. He quickly dashed over to Artemis, and pointing to the kissing couple, who was oblivious to what was going on. "How come you're not clawing her eyes out?!" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Why.. I know he's dating her."

"Say what?!" Artemis shrugged before explaining. "Yeah.. An old law that was up when his village was founded was that the last male of a clan.. Or like a royal family here must have multiple wives to bring it back.. Naruto is the last known man from his." Wally fell to the ground with a rain cloud over his head. "Some guys have all the luck." Naruto, and Wonder Woman separated, and she stepped back.

"I'm going to see Donna.. Her training's going well by the way." Nodding, she flew off as Naruto took Artemis hand and left for the ship, leaving a depressed Wally on the ground.

_Mount Justice that Night._

Everyone gathered what was left of Mr. Twister with Red Tornado standing at the head of the table. Naruto spoke up after bringing a holographic keyboard, and screen up. "I wasn't able to gather much.. But there's garbled speech talking about.. Destroying you or replacing you." Red Tornado nodded. "Indeed." Suddenly Starfire flew in a purple shirt and jeans. "Friends.. Where's my room?"

Wally walked forward smiling only to be pulled back by Artemis. "I'll show you." She said as Starfire smiled, grabbed her, and flew down the hall. "Thank you friend Artemis." Soon everyone walked to their respective rooms and down the tunnel. Superboy stopped and looked to Megan. "Sorry." He said before walking away. Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Exciting first mission huh?" He asked making her nod. He walked down the hall as Megan watched him with a blush remembering what Artemis said earlier. "_He's allowed more than one girlfriend._" She flew to her room passing Artemis who walked down the hall, hair in a mess. "She's very... Joyful." Megan giggled before speaking up. "It's like having another sister.. I mean I have twelve on Mars.. But it's not the same."

Artemis smiled sadly before speaking up. "I know what you mean." Walking down, Megan looked to her with confusion before shrugging, and going to her room.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. It's the 'Detective Vision' from the Arkham game series.**

**Pairings.**

**RobinxStarfire.**

**Well nothing to say here except thanks again.. And I'll have a chapter for Ninja on the League up a day or two later after this.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	3. Chapter III: Drop-Zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**A/N: I'm also going to do the games story line that takes place during the five year gap in-between the seasons. Also If anyone has any ideas for dealing with M'gann abusing her powers.. Like should Naruto act canon like Conner, or go a different path. Feel free to send them.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Drop-Zone.**

**Last Time.**

_Before anything could be said, Red Tornado and Wonder Woman flew down as Naruto walked up to her. "Hey Diana.. I thought you were with Donna?" She looked to the pod as she answered. "I got called for a mission earlier and as I was flying back, Batman radioed me saying a small pod crashed here." She looked to the orange-skinned girl, and raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?"_

_The girl bowed before speaking. " I'm Koriand'r.. Or in English.. Starfire." She continued explaining that she and her sister were kidnapped for ransom, and she was able to escape. "And was your sister able to escape?" Wally asked making Starfire shake her head. "I don't know.. She was on another ship."_

_Naruto walked up to her, and smiled. "Well we'll search for her or the people who kidnapped you... Ok team.. Lets head back." Everyone but Artemis, Wonder Woman, and Naruto walked to the ship, or flew. Naruto turned to Wonder Woman, and smiled. "There's a carnival coming up here soon, we should take Donna, and the team to it." Wonder Woman smiled before wrapping her arms around him, and leaned in. "Sounds like a date."_

_"Diana what are you do.." He was cut off as she kissed him. "Hey guys you co.." Artemis looked to the ship, and saw Wally staring wide-eyed, and his jaw dropped. He quickly dashed over to Artemis, and pointing to the kissing couple, who was oblivious to what was going on. "How come you're not clawing her eyes out?!" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Why.. I know he's dating her."_

_"Say what?!" Artemis shrugged before explaining. "Yeah.. An old law that was up when his village was founded was that the last male of a clan.. Or like a royal family here must have multiple wives to bring it back.. Naruto is the last known man from his." Wally fell to the ground with a rain cloud over his head. "Some guys have all the luck." Naruto, and Wonder Woman separated, and she stepped back._

_"I'm going to see Donna.. Her training's going well by the way." Nodding, she flew off as Naruto took Artemis hand and left for the ship, leaving a depressed Wally on the ground._

_Mount Justice that Night._

_Everyone gathered what was left of Mr. Twister with Red Tornado standing at the head of the table. Naruto spoke up after bringing a holographic keyboard, and screen up. "I wasn't able to gather much.. But there's garbled speech talking about.. Destroying you or replacing you." Red Tornado nodded. "Indeed." Suddenly Starfire flew in a purple shirt and jeans. "Friends.. Where's my room?"_

_Wally walked forward smiling only to be pulled back by Artemis. "I'll show you." She said as Starfire smiled, grabbed her, and flew down the hall. "Thank you friend Artemis." Soon everyone walked to their respective rooms and down the tunnel. Superboy stopped and looked to Megan. "Sorry." He said before walking away. Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her._

_"Exciting first mission huh?" He asked making her nod. He walked down the hall as Megan watched him with a blush remembering what Artemis said earlier. "He's allowed more than one girlfriend." She flew to her room passing Artemis who walked down the hall, hair in a mess. "She's very... Joyful." Megan giggled before speaking up. "It's like having another sister.. I mean I have twelve on Mars.. But it's not the same."_

_Artemis smiled sadly before speaking up. "I know what you mean." Walking down, Megan looked to her with confusion before shrugging, and going to her room._

**Now.**

_Santa Prisca, July 19 00:43 ECT_ (A/N: In the show it was June by accident.)

A group of people all wearing red cloaks, and black masks in an old factory pointed their guns at three men with one standing out. He's a large, and tall Hispanic man. He has dark brown eyes, is muscular in appearance. He's wearing brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a large buckle. He has black gloves and boots. He's also wearing a black and white Lucha Libre mask.

One of the cloaked men spoke in Spanish. "Our sublime Master proclaims he'll leave this facility if one of you beats his champion." The man stepped forward, and smiled. "Just make it interesting." He walked to a barred door, and walked through. On the other side, two teenagers walked out a boy, and a girl. The boy is a lean, pale teenager with shocking red hair. He's wearing a blue tank top that exposed his abdomen and a black collar, and pants.

The girl has short, red hair and green eyes. The right half of her head is bald, and adorned with a black Kobra-tattoo. She's wearing blue lipstick and several earrings. Her outfit consists of sleek, black pants and a blue top with long, black gloves connected to her shoulders. The cloaked man threw a device connected to a hose. The masked man picked it up, and raised an eyebrow.

"You give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?" The cloaked man shook his head. "No catch.. It wouldn't test his champion's power if you weren't at your best." The masked man puts the device on his wrist, and connected the hose to his mask as red liquid went through the hose. "You want my best.." The man grew taller, and more muscular.

"You got it!" The man finished turning to the teens as the girl injected the boy with a purple liquid. He fell to his knees as he transformed. He grew taller, and muscular. His skin changed to a greenish-brown color, but he kept his red hair. His teeth became pointed. His skin cracked in places, exposing red muscles underneath, and his pants tore in to shorts.

The teen dashed over, and attacked the man, throwing him into a pipe, and then knocked him out. All the cloaked men started chanting. "Hail Kobra.. Hail Kobra.." A man walked out of the shadows above, and smiled. Kobra is very tall. His eyes are red, with black rings around them. He has high cheekbones. His skin being very pale, almost grayish.

He's wearing a red cape, which features a snake-like hood, with two fangs and sharp, orange eyes. He's wearing black pants with a yellow belt that features a snake symbol on the buckle. He has long red greaves, padded red gloves that cover most of his forearm. The gloves are primarily red, but have a yellow streak encircling each end. On the back of his hand, the gloves have small yellow 'eyes' and yellow fangs at the ends of each glove.

_Gotham, Naruto's Penthouse, July 19, 19:00 PDT._

Naruto in a dark red shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes checked his watch again as he waited for Artemis to get ready. "_Seriously? It's a casual date.. It's nothing fancy._" He thought before hearing footsteps. Turning around he smiled. "Hey Artemis ready.." He stopped seeing her in black dress pants, and dark blue shirt with the sleeves going just over her elbows showing her midriff.

"You look beautiful." She smiled walking up to him, and wrapping her arms around him. "Not looking to bad yourself." He kissed her for a minute before pulling back. "Ready?" She nodded, and they walked out of the penthouse walking down the hall. Artemis glanced seeing no other doors. "It's nice having the top floor to ourselves." Naruto nodded as they stopped at the elevator, and pressed the down button.

"Yeah it is." getting to the first floor, they walked outside, and a red 2011 Dodge Charger pulled up. The Valet gave Naruto the keys as he opened the passenger door for her. Naruto got in, and drove to the down the road coming to a restaurant, and went in. Going to a table, Naruto pulled the seat out for Artemis. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks' dear."

Naruto sat down, and they ordered their food. As they were waiting, Naruto looked to Artemis. "I think you should tell them." Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell who what?" Naruto sighed before explaining. "The team about your.. Family." Her eyes widened before shaking her head. "No.. I can't Naruto, and you can't either." Naruto reached over, and grabbed her hand.

"I won't.. It's your secret to tell... But I still think you should tell them, so they don't hear it on a mission from someone else." He pulled her hand up, and gave it a kiss. "They won't care Artemis.. I never cared." Artemis shook her head before replying. "That's different Naruto.. You grew up with us.. Dad taught you how to fight again, and mom helped you learn English."

"I know.. Back then, you and Jade helped out home schooling me when you could." Their food came, and they made small talk for an hour, and left. They made their way back to the hotel, and walked inside. As they got to the top floor, and out of the elevator, Artemis turned to Naruto, and smiled. "A nice date without interruptions." He nodded, and walked inside. They took off their shoes, and walked to their rooms.

Naruto noticed a shadow walk under a locked room of his, and smiled. "Good night Jade."

_Mount Justice, July 20, 21:32 EDT._ (**1**.)

Wally was quickly going through channels as the computer spoke up. "_Recognized Kage, 17 Artemis B01._" Naruto in a black suit, red undershirt, and red pinstriped tie walked in with his arm around Artemis who's in her street clothes. Wally raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "What's with the suit?" Naruto smiled before replying. "Date with Diana."

Naruto chuckled as a cloud formed over Wally. "_Recognized Wonder Woman 03, Wonder Girl B06._" Diana in a black backless dress walked in with Donna who's wearing black pants, and a blue sleeveless shirt. "I thought she could use a break from training to get to know the others." Diana said with a smile Naruto walked over to them, and held his arm out for Diana.

"How's the training going Donna? I know I haven't been there for a couple of days." Donna smiled before replying. "Great dad. Grandmother said I'm a fast learner, and should be done sooner than expected." Naruto smiled before speaking up. "That's my girl. You're like me then.. I was a fast learner also." Donna smiled before turning, and noticed Superboy looking a bit peeved at her.

Naruto, and Diana walked out of the tunnel as M'gann walked in reading a book. "Hello M'gann." Donna greeted as M'gann smiled at her. "Hello Donna, done with your training?" Donna shook her head before replying.. "No mom just thought I should get to know my team mates." Wally suddenly sped over to them. "Hello ladies."

"Hello Wally." M'gann greeted as Wally smiled. "Any plans tonight?" They shook their heads. "No." M'gann said before Donna spoke up. "Nothing.. I don't know what to do in a town." Wally chuckled as he spoke up. "Well.. We could go to the movies." M'gann smiled nervously. "I would love to.. But I don't have any money." Wally rubbed the back of his head. "Right.. I don't either." He suddenly struck a surfing pose.

"We could go surfing." M'gann raised an eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't be better in the day for that?" Wally sighed before replying. "Yeah... Well it's a nice night.. Why don't we sit out, and look at the stars?" The girls smiled at him. "That sounds nice." Wally nodded before continuing. "Yeah, and we can build a fire and everything."

M'gann looked worried for a moment. "A.. A fire?" Wally nodded again, and continued. "Yeah a big one, and we.. Oh right I'm sorry." He finished looking sheepish. M'gann waved her hands, and smiled. "No it's ok.. As long as I don't sit too close." Nodding, Wally sped down the hall, and a minute later, came back with tents, and snacks.

"Alright, the pantry had stuff for s'mores, and I found tents..." He stopped seeing Robin, Superboy, Kaldur, and Starfire. "We'll need more than that if we're camping." Robin said with a smile as Wally sighed. M'gann gestured to the others. "I've invited the other.. Hope you don't mind." Wally shook his head dejectedly as they left to the woods outside, and set up the tents, and fire.

_With Naruto and Diana 22:00 EDT._

Naruto, and Diana were eating their food quietly enjoying the evening. "You think she's ok?" Naruto looked up to see Diana looking worried. "Yes I'm sure.. You've trained her for the last month." Diana sighed before continuing. "I know.. I'm just worried Wally might do something.. She, and Superboy doesn't know flirting or anything." She looked to see Naruto narrow his eyes for a second.

"He tries anything.. He'll find out why I was called 'The Prankster from Hell' back home.. He'll be lucky if I don't do worse." Diana sighed causing Naruto to speak up. "Something wrong?" Diana shook her head before replying. "No nothing.. It's just this is all new to me.. Being a mother." Naruto smiled before grabbing her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"I know.. It doesn't help that she's a teenager already.. But we'll power through it together." Suddenly, a slow song came up, and Naruto glanced to the small dance floor. "Want to dance?" Nodding, she took his hand, walked to the floor, and wrapped her hands around his neck as he wraps his around her waist. They swayed to the music, and Diana rested her head on his chest.

"Naruto." Naruto looked to her, and she continued." Now that we have a daughter.. Have you though on where we go from here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Like..?" She leaned back, and looked to him. "Like.. Us.. Have you thought about our future?" Naruto thought for a second before speaking. "Like marriage?" She nodded having him continue.

"Yeah I have thought about it.. But I think we should wait until we're ready.. Like a year or so." She nodded before giving him a kiss. Suddenly, his cellphone vibrated, and he picked it up. "_Text Message From Artemis._" He opened the message, and read it before turning to Diana. "Artemis says they're camping outside the cave." She nodded as they continued dancing.

_With the Team 22:45._

Artemis closed her phone as she looked to see everyone sitting near the fire, or a few feet away in M'gann's case, and roasted marshmallows. "So this 'camping' has you sleep in these flimsy things called tents, and sit around a fire?" Superboy asked before M'gann spoke up. "I love camping!" Artemis looked to see M'gann finish her sixth s'more.

"I think she's on a sugar high.. And yes.. You also tell stories." Artemis said before M'gann raised her hand, and turned to Kaldur. "Oh I would love to hear your story Kaldur." Robin chuckled before looking back. "They're supposed to be a scary story.. But I guess that works." Kaldur smiled before replying. "I guess I could.. If you won't find it boring." M'gann, and the others shook their heads so Kaldur explained.

"Well I grew up in the city of Shayeris, a city in Atlantis.. Surface dwellers think all Atlantian's are the same, but our kingdom has many cities, cultures, and people." He looked around as he continued. "When I was twelve, I completed my education, and began my mandatory service in the Atlantian Military, which is standard for all at that age."

"After a while I was transferred to the prestigious Conservation of Sorcery in the Atlantian capital of Poseidonis." He took a breath before continuing. "Queen Mera is the head Mistress of the Conservatory, and wife of King Orin, Aquaman.. It was difficult, as it was for anyone at age fourteen I suppose, but also a time in my life where I met friends I know will be with me for a lifetime."

"Then came a day.. A horrible day when the Ocean Master attacked Poseidonis. I can remember it like it happened yesterday. It was the day Aquaman almost met his end." He stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Aquaman and Ocean Master fought for what felt like hours.. When they clashed it seemed to shake the entire city."

"Ocean Master had gained the upper hand, and nearly defeated Aquaman.. Correction, Aquaman was defeated." He smiled a little as he sighed. "Garth.. A fellow student, and I intervened on the Kings behalf.. It was the only thing we could think of, the danger didn't come to mind.. All that mattered was that our King was in trouble."

"It may have been one of the most foolish things we've done as we nearly met our demise. We had no hope of defeating him, but we still fought against him to give our King time to recover. And that was all he needed as Aquaman triumphed over Ocean Master!" The others leaned in as he continued his story. "He was able to drive him away, and save us all."

"Aquaman is a being of two worlds. On the surface he fights for justice for all beings. Under the sea he is a leader to many, and both carry the weight of responsibilities even the best of men can only carry for so long." Looking up, Kaldur finished. "On the surface, Batman, and Green Arrow both have protégés, and he was contemplating the same idea."

"He approached both Garth, and I on becoming his protests. We both considered the King's offer, and Garth decided to continue his study, and at the age of fourteen.. I became Aqualad." M'gann smile at him. "So you wanted to become Aqualad." Kaldur nodded before Wally spoke up. "You think he wanted to be Aqualad was great, wait until I tell you my origin story.. It goes back a few generations though."

"Each one started with a bang.. literally.. Jay Garrek was a freak lab accident. In the 40s, and 50s he was the Flash.. The very first one." Wally looked to the fire, and continued. "A fan of his talked to him constantly, and Jay explained his accident." Wally chucked before continuing. "He created the accident.. But there was still an explosion."

"He became the Flash we all know... In hindsight they should have used different names but.." He raised both of his hands, and looked to them. "Then one day going through my uncles journal.. And found out he's Flash.. I begged him to be his partner, but he was against it." Superboy sighed as Donna sat close to him on a log. "Anyone else having trouble keeping up?"

"Let me finish, and you'll be caught up to speed." Wally said looking to him before continuing. "I memorized his notes, and recreated the experiment.. Resulting in an explosion... I didn't get powers.. Not at first.. It wasn't until a week later.. And after convincing my uncle he needed a partner.. The world got Kid Flash.. You.. Are.. Welcome." He finished with a smirk.

M'gann smiled at him before turning to Robin. "How about you?" Wally laughed before speaking up. "Please.. Batman forbids him from telling us his name.. You have a better chance of an origin story from Superboy, and Donna." M'gann tilted her head before speaking. "Isn't it that the four of you saved them from Cadmus?" Kaldur nodded before he replied. "Yes but chronology, they're only sixteen weeks old."

Donna sighed before she explained. "Yes we are.. But the G-nomes gave us.. Information on things, and taught us." Superboy nodded before continuing after Donna. "Yes.. We never even had to think until we go out." M'gann raised an eyebrow at them. "Well.. What do you think about now?" Donna, and Superboy looked to each other before speaking at the same time.

"To destroy/replace Superman/Wonder Woman." Robin was staring at the fire lost in his thoughts before being nudged by Wally. "Dude did you here their story?" Donna sighed before turning to Superboy. "That's not why you were created.. At least the main reason.. There's only a small chance he'll go rogue."

Donna turned to the others. "Only thing else I can say is that I've been training in the Amazon arts the last few weeks.. And got the power of flight from Grandmother." She felt Superboy stiffen, and send a small glare at her. She sighed before M'gann spoke up. "Are you serious Superboy?" Superboy nodded before speaking up. "Sometimes.. Thoughts happen."

M'gann smiled at him before speaking up. "Well those are silly thoughts.. You should get them out of your head." Wally nodded before Robin spoke up. "He was a valid point.. We don't know what they did to him in there." Wally nodded as Donna fixed a s'more. "We know he's a good guy.. And he's part of the Team."

Donna walked over to Superboy, and gave him the s'more. "Thanks Won.. Donna." Donna blushed a little before walking back. "How about you Artemis?" M'gann asked as Artemis looked over to her. "What's yours, and Naruto's story?" Artemis looked to the fire before explaining. "Well.. As you know Naruto came here six years ago.. My sister, and I.." Wally soon interrupted her.

"Sister? She as good-looking as you?" Artemis snorted before crossing her arms. "She's out-of-state.. Anyways, she and I were at the park playing, when a flash came just behind some bushes. When we got there we saw a ten-year old boy with torn clothes." Looking to the fire, she continued. "He couldn't speak English.. But we had a fun time with him."

"We took him home, and told mom, and dad everything as they got back from... Work, and after convincing them.. They help him learn English. At first, he didn't know anything, but we chalked it up to amnesia." She smiled before continuing. "We taught him everything we could from fighting, and school.. One day after he turned thirteen, my sister, and I caught him walking on the walls of his room."

"When he saw us, he fell on the bed, and explained he was from another dimension.. Kind of like Superman with him being from another world. About a year after he was Kage.. I was doing.. Vigilante work basing my costume after him.. Of course I didn't tell him.. He found me after I stopped a robbery from a store... And decided to train me in a taijutsu from his world, and we've been together ever since."

"When did you get.. Together?" Donna asked as Artemis blushed. "A year ago.. I had develop feelings for him when he started doing hero work.. He was clueless about it.. I had to kiss him after a mission." She finished before turning to Starfire. "How about you? How was your life before being kidnapped?" Starfire sighed before looking down.

"Well.. I had a good childhood.. my sister, and I were the princesses of Tameran.." She stopped seeing the shocked faces of everyone. "What?" Wally spoke up pointing at her. "You're a princess?!" Starfire nodded at him. "Yes I am.. That's why we where kidnapped to force my parents to surrender." She explained before going back to her story.

"We did train in fighting so we weren't spoiled.. Much. A little over six years ago my planet was attacked by the Gordanians, and we were captured.. Last thing I remember seeing from my planet were the ships flying around. After years of being their.. Slave I escaped, and crash landed here."

Wally not wanting to have her dwell on her home turned to M'gann. "How about you M'gann?" M'gann looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Ok.. You all shared your stories.. So it's only fair I give mine.. So I'm from Mars.." She stopped as she slapped her forehead. "Ung hello Megan! You already knew that."

"All Martians live in underground tunnels because the surface is uninhabitable.. Our family lives are very intertwined. As you know.. We mostly communicate telepathic. We use helps large families maintain a sense of community, and stay closer." Wally who asked a question interrupting her. "How large are we talking about?"

"Well.. In my family I have twelve sisters, and seventeen brothers.. In my extended family I have three hundred cousins." Wally sped over to her, and smiled. "Are all of them babes like you?" Artemis pulled him away before looking to him. "Down boy.. You're drooling." Wally chuckled sitting back down as M'gann continued. "Over half are males.. But all Martians look roughly the same."

"But there are Martians that are red, and white.. And some on my planet looks down on the whites. My parents were both green, so I was raised in a 'Liberal' type of environment. My family... I... Have no problems with white Martians." She looked down for a moment, before continuing. "Treatment on the whites were horrible." Kaldur puts a marshmallow on a stick before speaking up. "How did you come to Earth?"

"Out of all my family.. I was closest to J'onn.. We watched everything he did with the Justice League, and he became the most famous Martian in history.. One time he came back.. He was looking for a protégé to take.. And made a contest to see who would be his." She smiled, and continued her story. "I knew I had to win.. J'onn... I think didn't want me too.. Because of the danger.. But I wasn't going to let that stop me."

"Everything I heard, and saw of Earth I found out.. I loved it! I won the competition." She threw her arms up, and finished. "My heart soared.. I was coming to Earth.. And soon, here I am."

"And we're glad you are." Kaldur said as everyone stood up. "Well I'm beat.. I'm going to bed." Artemis said as M'gann quickly followed. "Yes I'm excited to sleep in a tent." Wally walked over to her. "Right behind you.." Robin grabbed him before he could go further. "This way lover boy."

Kaldur noticed Superboy looking at the fire. "Would you like company?" Superboy shook his head before replying. "No.. I'm going to stay up for a little longer." He looked at the fire intensely thinking about something. "No Superman what are you doing?!" He took a deep breath before looking at the sky. "These are my thoughts.. This is why I was created."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turned, and saw Donna looking at him. "You ok?" He nodded making her smile causing him to turn with a small blush.

_Caribbean Sea, July 22, 20:08 ECT._

The Team with Wonder Girl, now in a black body suit with red coming down from her neck with two red stars, to her chest with two silver 'W's, red boots with the red going up her side with silver stars at the top. She has silver bracelets with her right going to her elbow, each having red stars on them. She also has a left shoulder band in the form of 'W's, and a full one on her right. (**2**.)

And Starfire, her outfit is mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver with dark green jewels imbedded onto the wrists. She wears a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a purple mini-skirt, and thigh-high purple boots (Picture her in the Teen Titans show.) Everyone was silent as Naruto checked his arrows. "Everyone remember the plan?" Everyone nodded before M'gann spoke up. "We're approaching Santa Prisca now."

(_Flashback Earlier Mount Justice._)

_Batman, along with Red Tornado was telling the team about Santa Prisca. "Isla Santa Prisca.. This island is the home of a dangerous strength-enhancing drug known as 'Venom'." Naruto walked up as an image of a factory came up, and spoke up. "Shipments of it have been cut off. But they're still making it.. Finding out why is where this team comes in." He looked to everyone before continuing. "This is a covert mission.. Information gathering only.. I'll be with you, and radio for help if we need it."_

_"We'll split in to two teams.." Naruto was then interrupted by Robin. "Naruto?" Naruto turned to him, and replied. "Yes?" Robin sighed before speaking up. "I've been wondering.. Since you 'help' the League out.. Who'll be in charge for times when you can't be with us?" Naruto smiled before speaking up. "We'll find out on this mission.. As I'll try not to take over.. I really want to see how you all do as a team first."_

_Donna walked up to Naruto. "Dad.. Can I go?" Naruto shrugged before smiling. "Sure.. You still have time off from training." She pumped her hand in the air, and smiled. "Hell yeah!" She flew off as Naruto turned to Starfire. "You'll be going also.. I want to see how you'll do."_

(_Flashback End._)

"Drop Zone's in thirty." M'gann said as Aqualad stood up, his chair dissolving in to the ship. He pressed his 'A', and his shirt changed to black. Starfire did the same changing her purple to black by pressing one of the wrist jewels. "Ready." M'gann nodded, and stopped the ship. "Putting the bio-ship in camouflage mode." The ship turned invisible as Aqualad and Starfire jumped out, swam/flew to shore, puts a device on a generator, and called the others.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched, data's now on a continues sweep, move in." The ship flew to the other drop zone, and hovered. Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash hits their emblems, and their suits turned to full black as 'cables' came down. "Pretty cool huh?" Kid asked as M'gann nodded. Her costume changed in to a full black suit. Kid smiled at her. "That works too.. Hey Supes.. Kage, sure you don't want to try the new Stealth Tech?"

"Capes and tights no way.. I'm fine in this." Naruto said as Superboy nodded in agreement. "They works for/look good on you." M'gann, and Wonder Girl said together as Naruto, and Superboy looked to them. "I.. I mean that you can work in those clothes." M'gann said nervously as Wonder Girl shrugged. "I meant it for Superboy." Naruto sighed pinching his nose.

"_She sure get's her bluntness from my side of the family._" He thought before looking to see M'gann pulling her hood over her face. He walked over, and leaned in her ear. "Yours looks great on you." He whispered getting her to pull her hood up and turn invisible. A hole opened up, and Naruto grabbed Artemis by the waist. He threw down a tri-pronged blade, and disappeared as Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian flew down.

Robin, and Kid lowered down on the 'cables', and Superboy dropped down creating a small crater. "Told you I didn't need a cable." Naruto stood up, and looked to him. "Yeah.. But we'll be lucky if you didn't alert anyone." Miss Martian floated up before speaking in her communicator. "Aqualad.. Starfire.. Drop B is go." After a second, Aqualad replied.

"_Head for the factory.. We'll rendezvous there.. Starfire was kind enough to give me a lift._" Naruto turned to the other. "Ok team.. Lets see how you do." Robin brought up a map. "Ok let's go." They ran along the path for a while. Both Naruto and Superboy suddenly stopped. "You hear that?" they both said as the other stopped as Artemis looked to Naruto. "What Kage?"

Wally sighed before speaking up. "Is this a 'super-hearing' thing?" Miss Martian looked to Naruto, and smiled. "You do have good ears." Wally turned around, and found Robin gone. "Dude really?!" Suddenly, Aqualad's voice came over their earpieces. "_Superboy Kid.. Switch to inferred._" Doing that, they saw two groups of people each group dressed differently. Suddenly their guns went off. "No need for super hearing now."

Wally tried to run, but Donna pulled him back. "Wait.. Robin knows what he's doing.. Beside maybe this will teach him not to run off before we make a plan." Artemis bent down, and drew in the dirt. "Let's flank the two groups.. Wonder Girl, and Superboy.. I want one of you in each group incase this doesn't work you can take the groups down."

Naruto smiled as they worked out a plan. Naruto, Artemis, and Superboy were in one group as Wally, Wonder Girl, and M'gann was in the other. "Ok take them out quick." Artemis said taking out a sleeping gas arrow. Going to each group fighting, two arrows flew down creating smoke. A black flash went around one group as several men flew in the air. Soon, each group was down with Robin jumping down. "What did I miss?"

Aqualad and Starfire fell down, and helped tie up the two groups. Robin spoke up, after studying the group with red cloaks. "I know them.. They belong to a cult under Kobra." Aqualad looked to him before speaking up. "Did you or Batman know about this Kage?" Naruto shook his head. No.. Otherwise I probably would have taken this over, instead of taking a back seat." Wally got in Robin's face, and glared. "And where were you?"

They bickered as Donna, M'gann, and Superboy looked to each other. "Ether of you want to lead?" Donna asked as they shook their heads. "No.. I wasn't much help with Mr. Twister. Or calming Starfire down quickly." Naruto smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You did alright." He said getting her to blush. Artemis roughly pulled him away. "Ok, ok we're on a mission."

Suddenly the other group whispered in Spanish, and Naruto recognized the man in a Lucha Libre mask. "Bane?" He asked walking over to Bane. "Well Kage.. It's been awhile." Naruto snorted before speaking up. "Yeah last year during that Arkham breakout.. Batman hit you with his car, and sent you into the bay." Bane chuckled before speaking up. "Why don't we.. Compromise.. I want Kobra out of my island.. And you get the new 'Venom' they're making... I can take you to a secrete entrance."

Naruto looked over to Miss. Martian "Miss Martian read his mind to see if he's hiding anything." Miss Martian's eyes glowed. "There's a secrete entrance.. But he's reciting futball scores in Spanish.. Could take awhile." Bane smiled before speaking up. "It's not complicated.. The enemy of my enemy's my friend." The Team looked to Naruto. "Hey it's you call.. I'm just here as a 'back-up' to help if anything, or anyone come in that you can't handle."

Bane took them to a cliff overlooking the factory. Robin looked through his binoculars, and saw the Kobra group putting crates near a helicopter landing. "It's a big shipment.. If Kobra's not selling to the usual suppliers.. Then.." Aqualad interrupted him. "There must be a new one." Bane walked to a rock, and lifted it revealing a mineshaft. "Follow me."

After walking down the hall, they came inside the factory, and Robin ran ahead. "He really needs to remember we're not Batman." Naruto said before Artemis looked to Starfire. "Can you keep an eye above outside?" Starfire nodded. "Yes friend Artemis.. I won't let you down." She flew up through a window, and Kid dashed forward.

Artemis sighed before looking to Naruto. "There's a computer room just above us.. Robin should be there." Picking her grappling gun, she went up, and saw Robin, and Kid looking at a computer with a recipe for Venom. She walked over, and slapped both of their heads. "Oww.. What was that for?" Robin asked as Artemis stared at him. "For leaving before we could think of a plan."

She reached in to her pouch, and took out a portable USB, and copied everything on the computer. "They're mixing the Blockbuster formula with Venom?"

_Outside._

A helicopter landed, and a tall, strongly built man walked out. He has short blond hair and a gray hockey mask, which only reveals his brown eyes, covers his face. He's wearing what seems like a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a collar that covers some of his neck. He has arm and elbow pads on both arms and fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he has metal plates attached. Black pants with pockets, a belt that looks very much like a utility belt.

He walked up to Kobra. "Lord Kobra." Kobra nodded as a teen girl walked up holding a suitcase. "Sportsmaster." The girl opened the case reviling tubes with purple liquid in them. Sportsmaster picked one up. "The new Venom?" As they talked, they never noticed a shimmer above them. "Aqualad.. Sending you an image of the buyer."

Inside on a catwalk with the others, Aqualad's eyes widened. "Sportsmaster?! He's the buyer?" He puts a hand to his ear." Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read?" He sighed as he heard static. "Can't reach anyone.. We need a plan." Bane smirked before jumping down, and attacked. Suddenly the former teen boy jumped in, and crashed through the catwalk having everyone fight.

Artemis ran out, saw Sportsmaster, and she glared. "Sportsmaster!" Looking up, Sportsmaster chuckled "Hey there baby girl.. Didn't think I'd see you here." Artemis screamed before jumping down, and shot a few arrows at him. He dodged them, and ran to her. He threw a few punches as she blocked them with her bow. "Miss Martian link us up!"

"_Everyone hear me?_" After getting yes from everyone, Aqualad continued. "_Retreat now!_"Artemis continued to fight as Starfire flew over, and grabbed her. "Come now.. We need to leave." They passed Superboy, and Wonder Girl fighting Mammoth. Wonder Girl flew to him, hitting his jaw and sending him up in the air. She and Superboy, grabbed his leg, and threw him towards the group that's been shooting at them.

As they ran in the mine, Aqualad looked back. "Wonder Girl.. Suberboy, the supports!" They knocked the supports down causing the cave to fall. Aqualad pulled out glow sticks, and snapped them. Robin sighed as she crouched. "My first mission as Leader, and it all goes wrong." Naruto opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Aqualad.

"Maybe that was why you're unprepared.. You're used to fighting with Batman, your roles are.. defined, you don't need to talk to know what the other is thinking.. But this team is new.. And a leader needs to be clear.. And not one that leaves them alone as he runs following an un-said plan."

Robin quickly turned around. "And I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?!" Naruto walked over before speaking up. "No.. But a leader doesn't leave his team to fend for themselves.. You did it twice, at least work out a plan before going off." He turned, and walked over to Artemis who had her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her shoulder. "You ok? I know you, and Sportsmaster.. Are not the best of friends."

Artemis leaned against him before sighing. "Yeah.. I just saw red back there.. I'll be fine now." They turned back to the others who voted Aqualad as second in command. "Ok let's put together a plan.

Later, they ran down the mine, talking about whose really behind the ultra-venom, and came up to Bane at the end. "Halt Niño's." He said dropping a vial of venom. He held up a remote, and bombs lit up above them. "I'm feeling.. Explosive." Naruto deadpanned at him. "Well that sucked." Aqualad looked to Kid before looking back to Bane. "You betray us.. Why?"

Bane went on to explain he used them to get back his factory, or die, and get the Justice League to step in. He tried to push the button on his remote but Kid took it. "Looking for this?" Bane tried punching him but was lifted off the ground by Miss Martian. Superboy, and Wonder Girl walked down. "Drop him." As Bane was dropped, both Wonder Girl and Superboy punched him.

"Ok.. Lets go." Naruto said as they ran to the factory where Sportsmaster was walking to the helicopter. Kid dashed around hitting Kobra's gang as everyone attacked whom he or she could. Mammoth ran to Superboy, and Wonder Girl who smirked. Suddenly, a stream of water by Aqualad hit him. Sportsmaster aimed a gun at them, but an arrow knocked the gun out of his hand.

Naruto created clones; and helped attacking as Starfire attacked with her beams from the air. Naruto turned, and saw Kobra take off his cloak revealing a baldhead, and dashed to Robin. Naruto dashed over, and blocked a punch. "Robin.. Go help the others.. He's out of your league." Naruto threw a punch, but was blocked by Kobra. "Think an insect can hurt a god?"

Naruto snorted before creating another clone, and dispelled it. "Please.. I've faced people like you before.. and I kicked their asses as well." Suddenly Naruto gained Orange pigmentation around his eyes, and dashed forward. Kobra leaned back as Naruto punched him. His chest suddenly gained a form of a fist in it, and was punched back, and through a couple of trees.

He heard an explosion, and saw the helicopter was able to fly, and was falling down to the factory. He looked back and saw Kobra was gone. He walked back as Robin laughed. "It's good to not be leader.. You two are going to explain this to Batman." He said trying to control his laughing.

_Mount Justice, July 23, 01:06._

Batman was pacing back, and forth, as he berated the team. "A simple recon mission.. Observe, and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." Naruto stood behind Batman with his arms crossed watching them. "Until then... Good job." The team looked on in shock as Batman walked to Naruto.

"No battle plans survive first contact with the enemy.. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success.. And how you'll choose who leads.. Shows character." Naruto smiled before he picked up. "Good news is that you cost Bane at least a few months from making Venom.. Along with cleaning up Gotham for a bit." He walked to Batman, and brought up a screen. "Recognize this?" He asked bringing up the new Venom.

Batman's eyes widened at the recipe. "It's like.." Naruto interrupted him bringing up a similar recipe. "Yeah.. It's like 'Titan'.. The one Joker tried to make in Arkham last year." He finished looking to the screen.

_Unknown Location._

Sportsmaster looked to several screens as outlines of people looked to him. "Only one vial of Kobra Venom survived. " One of the people spoke up with a French accent. "_Maybe it can be reversed engineered.. First Cadmus.. Then Mr. Twister.. Now Santa Prisca._"Another spoke up with a deep voice. "_Three times is enemy actions.. And enemy's of the Light.. Will not stand._"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. It's from the tie-in comics that focused on the dates that weren't in the show. Like the week gap from Fireworks, and Welcome to Happy Harbor, there's two comics for that week.**

**2. For a better image, here's a picture of her costume Just remove the spaces around the.. static .comicvine uploads/original/7/78926/2940541-tumblr_mjnggiu4re1qmz7qho1_500 .jpg **

**Ok I'll be working on Naruto on board until I finish the chapter.. I'm just having trouble for Naruto/O.C. fights so that story will be updated by the 1st.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	4. Chapter IV: Schooled

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Schooled.**

**Last Time.**

_"Ok.. Lets go." Naruto said as they ran to the factory where Sportsmaster was walking to the helicopter. Kid dashed around hitting Kobra's gang as everyone attacked whom he or she could. Mammoth ran to Superboy, and Wonder Girl who smirked. Suddenly, a stream of water by Aqualad hit him. Sportsmaster aimed a gun at them, but an arrow knocked the gun out of his hand._

_Naruto created clones; and helped attacking as Starfire attacked with her beams from the air. Naruto turned, and saw Kobra take off his cloak revealing a baldhead, and dashed to Robin. Naruto dashed over, and blocked a punch. "Robin.. Go help the others.. He's out of your league." Naruto threw a punch, but was blocked by Kobra. "Think an insect can hurt a god?"_

_Naruto snorted before creating another clone, and dispelled it. "Please.. I've faced people like you before.. and I kicked their asses as well." Suddenly Naruto gained Orange pigmentation around his eyes, and dashed forward. Kobra leaned back as Naruto punched him. His chest suddenly gained a form of a fist in it, and was punched back, and through a couple of trees._

_He heard an explosion, and saw the helicopter was able to fly, and was falling down to the factory. He looked back and saw Kobra was gone. He walked back as Robin laughed. "It's good to not be leader.. You two are going to explain this to Batman." He said trying to control his laughing._

_Mount Justice, July 23, 01:06 EDT._

_Batman was pacing back, and forth, as he berated the team. "A simple recon mission.. Observe, and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." Naruto stood behind Batman with his arms crossed watching them. "Until then... Good job." The team looked on in shock as Batman walked to Naruto._

_"No battle plans survive first contact with the enemy.. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success.. And how you'll choose who leads.. Shows character." Naruto smiled before he picked up. "Good news is that you cost Bane at least a few months from making Venom.. Along with cleaning up Gotham for a bit." He walked to Batman, and brought up a screen. "Recognize this?" He asked bringing up the new Venom._

_Batman's eyes widened at the recipe. "It's like.." Naruto interrupted him bringing up a similar recipe. "Yeah.. It's like 'Titan'.. The one Joker tried to make in Arkham last year." He finished looking to the screen._

_Unknown Location._

_Sportsmaster looked to several screens as outlines of people looked to him. "Only one vial of Kobra Venom survived. " One of the people spoke up with a French accent. "Maybe it can be reversed engineered.. First Cadmus.. Then Mr. Twister.. Now Santa Prisca."Another spoke up with a deep voice. "Three times is enemy actions.. And enemy's of the Light.. Will not stand."_

**Now.**

_July 31, Gotham Prison, 17:00 EDT._

Naruto, and Artemis in their street cloths stood outside the prison as a slender, Vietnamese woman in a wheelchair came out. She has black hair that runs down to the nape of her neck, dark eyes, and pronounced cheekbones and lips. Her hair is combed to either side behind her ears, though she has bangs that hang near her eyes and beside both her ears.

She's wearing an open, royal-blue, cardigan-sweater with the sleeves rolled to her elbow and a white shirt beneath it, and dark-green trousers and black sneakers. "Hello Artemis, Naruto." She greeted them with a smile. "Hello mom." Artemis greeted hugging her. "Hello Paula." Naruto greeted her walking over. "Ready to go home?" He asked her as he picked her up.

Artemis rolled the chair over to the trunk, and folded it up before popping the trunk, and setting it in. She walked over, and got in the back and Naruto set Paula in the passenger seat. "Naruto, why you didn't come to the last visiting hours?" Paula asked as Naruto started driving. He started sweating a little before replying.

"I was spending time with my.. Daughter." Artemis winced as Paula glared at Naruto. "Your what?! I'm too young to be a grandmother young man!" Naruto almost swerved off the road at that. "I did not get Jade or Artemis pregnant.. Donna's a clone of mine, and Wonder Woman's D.N.A." Paula just glared at him harder. "I know that! They're too young.. Maybe when they're in their twenties... I'm talking about you! You're my adoptive son."

Naruto told her about Donna as they passed a run down building. "Hey.. That's my place." Naruto smirked as they drove down the road to a nice hotel. "Not anymore." He stopped, got out, and helped Paula out as Artemis got her wheelchair out, and they took her to her new home.

_Metropolis, August 3rd, 7:38 EDT_

On a bridge, two wires snapped having cars skid in to the concrete barriers with a few leaning on the edge of the bridge. Up in a building with 'Wayne Enterprise' on the front a tall Caucasian male with short black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. He walked over to his desk, and pushed the bust up revealing a button, and pressed it.

A secret drawer opened up and the Batsuit was in it. Hearing something, he turned and saw Superman fly under the bridge, and started repairing it as Superboy jumped down rather hard. On the bridge, Superboy pulled several cars on the bridge before dashing to a bus that was about to fall. He struggled in till the bus flew up, causing him to fall.

Looking up, he saw Superman holding the bus, and sets it down. "I had it." Superman looked to him before replying. "Couldn't take the chance.. As is your jump could have destabilized the bridge." Superboy narrowed his eyes at him. "But it didn't" Superman narrowed his eyes at him. "But it could have.. We don't know the full capabilities of your powers."

Superboy looked down for a second before looking to Superman with hopeful eyes. "Maybe you can help." Superman sighed before putting his hand on Superboy's shoulder. "Batman has that covered." Superboy sighed before Superman puts a hand to his ear. "Superman.. Whoa Green Arrow slow down, what's attacking? Ok I'm on my way." He turned to Superboy before speaking up.

"I've got to go." He flew off as Superboy looked down in sadness before glaring up at him, and dashing away.

_Mount Justice, August 3, 13:06 EDT._

Aqualad, and Kid are playing virtual air hockey as Naruto is training Donna in 'Sage Mode' by balancing on a spike while sitting on a board. (Like his training by balancing on a board in the Toad Summon Realm.) The tunnel suddenly lit up as the computer spoke up. "_Recognized Superboy, B05_." Super boy roughly walked through the air hockey board before another Naruto walked in with Black Canary, and J'onn.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann flew over, and embraced J'onn in a hug as the 'Naruto' with Donna poofed away revealing a clone. Black Canary spoke up putting her arms on her hip. "Alright.. Time for training." As M'gann talked to J'onn, and Naruto talked to Donna, Superboy started to leave before Black Canary stopped him. "Stick around.. Class is in session."

She walked forward as the floor underneath her lit up in a circle. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher.. I'll throw a lot at you.. Everything I've learned." She took off her coat, and winced rubbing a bandaged elbow. "Including my own bruises." M'gann looked worried at her. "What happened?" She asked as Naruto walked over, took his right glove off revealing a white circle, and touched her elbow.

"There you go." He said taking the bandage off revealing a healing bruise. Canary looked wide-eyed at him for a second. "What? I do have powers that I keep secret." He went over to the others as she continued. "Combat is about controlling the conflict.. Have it be on your terms... Acting, never re-acting." Canary looked ahead to the teen heroes. "Who's first?" Kid raised his hand as he finished a banana. "Right here."

He walked over, and winked at Canary. "Maybe later I'll show you my moves." Canary smirked before punching him. Kid blocked it, but not the follow-up sweeping kick having him fall on his back. As soon as he did, the computer spoke up. "_Winner Black Canary. Flawless Victory._" Everyone looked to Naruto who was chuckling. "Oh come on.. I had to put that on the computer." Black Canary helped Kid up before looking to the group. "Anyone guess what he did wrong?"

Robin raised his hand. "Oh I know.. He hit on the teacher, and got his butt kicked." Kid looked to him rubbing his shoulder. "Dude!" Naruto smirked at that. "Yeah.. That's my job." Canary sighed as she raised her hand, and continued. "He allowed me to dictate the fight." Superboy snorted before speaking up. "I don't need it.. With my powers the battle's always on my terms."

"What if the enemy has kryptonite?" Everyone turned to Naruto who spoke up. "You wouldn't be able to fight then.. Or face someone who's as strong as you? That talk is the Cadmus programing talking.. You're more than that." He walked over as he looked to Canary. "Wanna dance?" He took off his shirt getting M'gann to blush as Canary got in a stance.

She dashed to him and threw a punch that he blocked before throwing a punch of his own. She dodged it before kicking Naruto who jumped over her, turned around, and dropped kicked her. He kipped up as she ran to him. Naruto grabbed one arm, and flipped her over his shoulder before putting a knee on her back and twisted her arm.

Suddenly, a screen with Batman came on, and he cleared his throat. "_Batman to the Cave.. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow, and Black Canary._" A picture of a tall, muscular bare-chested machine that looked like a man came up. It has pointed ears, and lacks eyebrows. Its face is stern, with chiseled cheeks, a square jaw, and a narrow, aquiline nose.

Most of its outer surface is formed from untextured metallic segments with visible joints and edges. The segments resembling exposed skin its face, arms, neck and chest are pale gray; the crown of its head is orange to imitate close-cropped hair; segments resembling clothing its legs and bands around its wrists are colored dark green with red eyes. The screen went to a video of it beating the Justice League.

"_It has the ability to study, and duplicate the powers, and ability of its opponents._" Naruto smirked before he crossed his arms. "Yes.. But then I had hit it with an E.M.P. and shut it down in... Ten seconds. Seriously, why doesn't anyone think of this?" He asked before walking away, and pulling out a phone as Robin spoke up. "That's an android.. Who made it T.O. Marrow?"

Batman shook his head before continuing. "_Good guess but no._" J'onn spoke up after Batman finished. "The technology bears a resemblance to Prof. Ivo." Aqualad's eyes widened before speaking up. "But Prof. Ivo's dead." Canary looked over her shoulder at him. "So we thought.. And hoped." They turned back to Batman who brought a map of the East Coast.

"_To make certain this threat is neutralize.. We're sending three trucks to three Star Labs location in New York, Gotham, and Boston.. Along with decoys incase someone tries anything.. We want you to guard the three real trucks._" Superboy snorted before looking to Batman. "So we're picking up the trash?" Batman just stared at him for a moment. "You have something better to do?" Superboy just looked down as Naruto came back.

"Ok Artemis and Starfire will meet us there." He said before glancing at Batman. "I won't be with you as.. Something else has come up that needs my attention.. So be careful." As the others left, Canary grabbed Superboy's shoulder. "When you're ready.. I'll be here."

_Litchfield County August 3, 20:08 EDT._

The League was loading the android as the Team hid in the trees on motorcycles. "Ok that's the last of them." Naruto said as the trucks left in three groups as Wonder Girl, Starfire, and Artemis followed one group, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid followed the second, and Robin, and Superboy followed the third. Superman was about to fly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Batman and Naruto staring at him. "I told you.. We need to talk."

With Robin, and Superboy

Robin turned to Superboy, and spoke up. "If dislike is the opposite of like.. Dose that mean disaster is the opposite of 'aster?" Superboy stared blankly at him for a moment. "See instead of things going wrong they go right." Superboy stayed quiet causing Robin to sigh. "Clearly you're not feeling the 'aster what's wrong?" Superboy kept an eye on the truck before answering.

"Canary.. What business does she have teaching combat to a guy with super-strength?" Robin raised an eyebrow at him. "Taking out guys that are stronger is part of the job.. Canary learned that the hard way.. Same with Batman.. Naruto.. And me." With that, Superboy sped faster with Robin being far behind.

_With Wonder Girl, Artemis, And Starfire._

Wonder Girl sighed as she drove behind the truck causing Starfire to speak up. "What's wrong friend Wonder Girl?" Wonder girl shook her head before replying. "It's nothing." Artemis drove loser to her. "It's about Superboy isn't it?" Wonder Girl stiffened before looking to her. "Wh.. What are you talking about?" Artemis smiled at her not noticing the corn move as they passed it.

"I've seen the way you look at him.. You're crushing on him." Wonder Girl blush, and as about to speak up until green monkey robots flew out, and attached to the truck. Artemis cursed before putting a hand to her helmet. "Our truck is being attacked." After a second, she head Robins, and Aqualad reply at the same time. "_So is ours._"

She suddenly heard Superboy growl in her earpiece. "_I hate monkeys._" She grabbed a hand-held crossbow and started shooting at the monkeys as Kori's eyes glowed before shooting beams out at them. Several attacked Wonder Girl having her fly off of her bike, and to the roof where two monkeys made a hole. Suddenly, the truck swerved as the monkeys shot out the tires.

Wonder Girl flew in front and got the driver out as Starfire flew and grabbed the two guards in the trailer out. When she landed, she saw the monkeys fly with a red box. "Friends.. I'm sorry but the monkeys got away with the parts." She said sadly before Robin spoke up. "_So did ours.. Superboy's gone after them._" Aqualad spoke up after Robin did. "_Superboy.. Give us your coordinates.. We'll help._"

"_Don't need help.. Don't want it!..._" All they heard was static. "_Hey.. The monkeys have G.P.S. I'm sure we can track them with that... They're headed to... Gotham._" Robin said as Wonder Girl flew up. "I'll catch up with Superboy." Starfire flew after her as Artemis sighed before taking off down the road to Gotham. "I'll catch up when I can.. Be careful.. If that android gets put back together, we'll try to take it together.. That may keep it guessing."

_Metropolis, August 3, 21:18 EDT._

Naruto in his street clothes, Bruce in his suit was talking to Clark as they ordered their food. Clark is wearing wears horn-rimmed glasses, a fedora, and a loose fitting suit that hides his natural physical figure He also has his hair in a different style with out the curl. The group had ordered their food as Naruto leaned back before speaking up. "I'm guessing you know why we want to talk to you?"

He shook his head causing Naruto to sigh. "Superboy needs you." Clark stiffened before shaking his head. "No.. He has you and Bruce." Naruto shook his head before speaking up. "But he needs his father." Clark was about to stand up, until Naruto grabbed him, and slammed him back down. "Don't worry.. I cast an.. Illusion on us."

"Anyways, Superboy does need you Clark... If for no other reason then to help him with his powers." Naruto sighed before he continued. "Remember that guy who attacked us in our dreams right after the League formed? That your nightmare was loosing control, and killing Lois.. Your parents?" (**1**.) Clark looked down before Naruto continued. "Well.. That could happened to Superboy.. He may not have flight or heat vision but he may get them later with no control whatsoever."

"Remember.. You got heat-vision on a hot day, and you were crushing on your high school teacher and as she showed a film, you burned the screen down while... Thinking of her." (**2**.) Clark blushed at that. "And the media would have a field day when learning that your son's killed innocent people because you didn't want anything to do with him."

"I work Donna to the ground so she doesn't lose control of Kurama's chakra, and kill people like I almost did... Three times." Clark stood up and asked for his food to go before leaving.

_Gotham City, August 3, 21:22 EDT._

Superboy jumped down on a train before opening the car in front of him to see a short middle-age man with the Monkeys. He has a rather formal appearance, inclusive of a white dress shirt beneath a green, sleeveless sweater and a red bow tie. His dress shirt is tucked in his pants, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbow. His sleeveless, green sweater has a pocket, holding two pens. He's wearing black pants that reach to his ankles, revealing his white socks.

He has visible wrinkles on his forehead, beneath his eyes, and marionette lines. He has high cheekbones. His hair is auburn, with a streak of gray hair on the sides, another indicator of his age. "Prof. Ivo? I'm whelmed." Ivo looked to Superboy and smirked. "Since when does the big, blue Boy Scout have a brat?" Superboy glared at him before speaking up.

"He doesn't." Ivo chuckled before pointing to his monkeys. "Have you met my **M**obile **O**ptimal **N**eural **Q**uotient **I**nfiltrators?" The MONQI's attacked Superboy having him destroy them making Ivo sigh. "And after all the trouble of finding an acronym for 'Monkey'." Superboy took care of the last one before hearing a voice. "Access: Captain Atom." A blast hit Superboy, who looked, and saw the android from the video.

"Maybe my amazing Amazo will suit you better than my MONQI's." Superboy got up, and dashed to him throwing punches that Amazo dodged before he punched him back. "Access: Black Canary." He let out a shriek, causing Superboy to close his eyes, and cover his ears. "Access: Flash." Amazo dashed over, and quickly attacked him out of the car.

"Access: Superman." He picked Superboy up, and hits him in to a school building. He flew to him, and hits him in to a schoolroom. Superboy looked up to him, and spits a little blood. "That all you got?" Amazo lifts his hand up, and a hole opened up. "Access: Captain Atom." An energy beam hits him to the gym and Amazo jumped in. "Access: Superman."

Suddenly a yellow flash went by, and grabbed Superboy out of the way. "Yionk!" Amazo used its copy of Black Canary's Cry at Kid as he dashed before phasing through arrows, and shurikens that where shot/thrown at him. He hits the ground creating a crater as Kid dashed at him before grabbing Wonder Girl's hand and throwing her away. Superboy glanced at Ivo who was sitting in the stands.

"_Combat is about controlling the conflict.. Have it be on your terms... Acting, never re-acting._" He looked to see Amazo squeezing Kid before suddenly phasing as something shone from the moonlight and landed near Robin. Robin glanced, and saw a silver shuriken beside him. Superboy dashed over, only to be thrown to the stands. He got up, and glanced around before speaking up.

"Access: Black Canary." Ivo yawned before speaking up. "Amazo studies and copies your abilities.. But what's the point? You all are just poor versions of the originals." Superboy glared at him before speaking up. "Everyone keeps saying that... THAT MAKES ME ANGRY!" He jumped over, and attacked Ivo having the others fight Amazo. "Access: Martian Manhunter."

Both Superboy and Wonder Girl hits his head and chest having him blow up. "Quick, lets disassemble him!" Robin said as Aqualad, and Miss Martian ran/flew in. "Yes.. Let's not take any chances." Kid looked around not seeing Ivo. "Hey, where's Ivo?" Wonder Girl helped Superboy up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You did great." Superboy blushed before glancing to Robin.

_Mount Justice, August 4, 1:06 EDT._

The team was standing in front of Naruto, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado as Aqualad gave them the details of the mission. "The android is safely being studied at the three separate Stars Lab. But Ivo's escaped." Batman nodded before Canary spoke up. "Capturing him will be a League priority." J'onn nodded crossing his arms.

"But we understand that your mission came across.. Complications." Batman walked forward and addressed the Team. "Complications come with the job.. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Superboy looked up to him with a hopeful expression. "All the League?" Naruto smirked as Batman nodded. "Yes in time.. Kryptonians have... Hard heads."

Superboy smiled before Donna puts a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. "There's no shame in asking us for help.. That's why the League exists.. We can't handle everything by ourselves." Robin snorted before getting the silver shuriken out. "Please.. We never got the chance.. You were following us." Naruto took the shuriken out of his hands before reaching in his pocket, and pulled one black one with a silver edge.

"These are mine." They looked to his, and Kid quickly took the silver one. "Souvenir." Naruto glanced to Batman before Donna looked to Superboy. "Hey Earlier.. You said you hated monkeys.. Why?" Superboy sighed before he started explaining. "During the first week here.. A G-gnome came here because he missed us, and recreated why the League doesn't use this base anymore.. It involved Joker and monkeys." (**3**.)

He walked up to Canary, who looked to him. "I'm ready for your training." Canary smiled before replying. "Good.. Because I'm here for you."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. That's an episode from the Justice League show Season 2. Episodes 5, and 6 Just a Dream.**

**2. It's an episode from Smallville.. Not sure of the episode but I think it's was in the first-3 seasons I know the earlier ones delt with him gaining his power/training them while dealing with teen who gained powers from the kryptonite that fell with him, and that's what happened when he got heat-vision.. He burned a screen down on a heat wave while thinking of his teacher.**

**3. Again it's from the tie-in comics with that issues dealing with M'ganns, and Conner's first days in Mount Justice.**

**Well nothing more to say,**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	5. Chapter V: Infiltrator

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter V: Infiltrator.**

**Last Time.**

_"Combat is about controlling the conflict.. Have it be on your terms... Acting, never re-acting." He looked to see Amazo squeezing Kid before suddenly phasing as something shone from the moonlight and landed near Robin. Robin glanced, and saw a silver shuriken beside him. Superboy dashed over, only to be thrown to the stands. He got up, and glanced around before speaking up._

_"Access: Black Canary." Ivo yawned before speaking up. "Amazo studies and copies your abilities.. But what's the point? You all are just poor versions of the originals." Superboy glared at him before speaking up. "Everyone keeps saying that... THAT MAKES ME ANGRY!" He jumped over, and attacked Ivo having the others fight Amazo. "Access: Martian Manhunter."_

_Both Superboy and Wonder Girl hits his head and chest having him blow up. "Quick, lets disassemble him!" Robin said as Aqualad, and Miss Martian ran/flew in. "Yes.. Let's not take any chances." Kid looked around not seeing Ivo. "Hey, where's Ivo?" Wonder Girl helped Superboy up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You did great." Superboy blushed before glancing to Robin._

_Mount Justice, August 4, 1:06 EDT._

_The team was standing in front of Naruto, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado as Aqualad gave them the details of the mission. "The android is safely being studied at the three separate Stars Lab. But Ivo's escaped." Batman nodded before Canary spoke up. "Capturing him will be a League priority." J'onn nodded crossing his arms._

_"But we understand that your mission came across.. Complications." Batman walked forward and addressed the Team. "Complications come with the job.. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Superboy looked up to him with a hopeful expression. "All the League?" Naruto smirked as Batman nodded. "Yes in time.. Kryptonians have... Hard heads."_

_Superboy smiled before Donna puts a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. "There's no shame in asking us for help.. That's why the League exists.. We can't handle everything by ourselves." Robin snorted before getting the silver shuriken out. "Please.. We never got the chance.. You were following us." Naruto took the shuriken out of his hands before reaching in his pocket, and pulled one black one with a silver edge._

_"These are mine." They looked to his, and Kid quickly took the silver one. "Souvenir." Naruto glanced to Batman before Donna looked to Superboy. "Hey Earlier.. You said you hated monkeys.. Why?" Superboy sighed before he started explaining. "During the first week here.. A G-gnome came here because he missed us, and recreated why the League doesn't use this base anymore.. It involved Joker and monkeys."_

_He walked up to Canary, who looked to him. "I'm ready for your training." Canary smiled before replying. "Good.. Because I'm here for you."_

**Now.**

_Just outside Gotham City August 07, 22:42 EDT. _(**1**.)

Naruto and Black Canary walked up to an apartment complex, went up to the top floor, and went to a door with the number '410' on it. Naruto knocked on it and waited for a moment. The door opened to reveal a teenage blonde-haired girl in a bathrobe. (**2**.) "K.. Kage.. Black Canary what are you two doing here?" Naruto smiled before speaking up. "We're here to see you Stephanie."

He pushed the door opened, and both he and Black Canary walked inside. "We know what you did the other night." Stephanie's eyes widened at that.

(_Flashbacck._)

_Stephanie was in a tree watching the Team fight Amazo. She's wearing a black purple trimmed costume with purple knee-high boots, pouch on her left leg, elbow high gloves, utility belt, and a black mask that covered the lower part of her face. (Picture Kakashi's) with a purple cape with a hood that's pulled up (_**3**_.) She saw Amazo grab Kid Flash before reaching in her belt, and picked up a silver shuriken, and threw it._

_She heard laughter, and turned back to see a horde of robot MONQUIs surrounding her. "Of course it's never easy." She said reaching in to her pouch, and pulling out a Sansetsukon (Three Section Staff) and attacked the robots._

(_Flashback End._)

Listen if you want me to apologized for saving Kid Flash's.." Canary interrupted her. "We would like you to join the team." Stephanie continued for a second not hearing them. "Butt.. Then you're..." She looked to them with wide eyes. "Wait, what team?" Naruto walked to her, and explained. "Yeah we think you would make a good addition to the team that you saved back at the school." Stephanie thought for a moment before looking up.

"Ok.. On one condition.. About my... Parents...?" Naruto nodded before Canary spoke up. "Yes we know.. Your mother just died while in rehab.. And your father is... In prison and you're now a ward of the State.." Stephanie nodded before speaking up. "Yes.. You don't tell the team about me or my parents." Naruto nodded as Canary walked up, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "If that's your decision... We can make it where you're my niece… Of course you can tell them later on if you feel comfortable about it or not. Its your decision anyways."

Naruto looked around before speaking up. "Ok we'll wait a day or two to get everything in order.. First being you can live in Mount Justice, with either Canary or with me.. Although you'll still have a room in Mount Justice either way for times when we're on a mission."

_Infinity Island, August 07, 23:49 ECT._

A guard in a full black costume was hit with a shock arrow as Speedy, now wearing a predominantly black costume, with a red chest and collar. His quiver is now attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black gloves are finger-less. He silently made his way to a room where a bespectacled young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was working on a computer.

Her hair is short, almost to shoulder length at the back and with bangs over her eyes. She has a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. The white coat has several pockets, with one holding a pen. She's wearing dark-blue pants that reach to her ankles and an olive-green V-neck shirt. She has a small earring on both ears.

He kicked the door down, and knocked the two guards on the inside out as the woman stood up to look at him. "Dr. Roquette." Roquette moved to the side as he walked past her. "Where are the others?" Speedy looked back to her before blasting a hole in the wall. "I'm the only one." Roquette blinked at that. "No back up? What were there budget cuts?"

"I tried getting Kage.. But he's on another mission as are other ones that was near here." He shot an arrow down with a rope, and connected it to the ceiling. "Now or never Doc." Roquette looked to a metal tube. "I can't leave with out this." Speedy raised an eyebrow at her. "It's you, or that." Roquette sighed as she took off her glasses'. "Right then, take me."

Roy hooked a zip-line handle, grabbed Roquette, and went down as two men, one with a visor with a red light on it, and an elderly man ran in, and looked to the tube. "She's gone, but she finished it before leaving." The one with the visor said making the elderly man smirk.

_Mount Justice August 8, 9:58 EDT._

The team minus Naruto, Wally and Donna ran to the beach with M'gann in a yellow bathing suit with a bikini top, and shorts, Artemis in a dark green two piece bikini, Starfire in a purple two piece bikini, Robin in red trunks, Superboy with black, and Kaldur in dark blue. "You cover up right now young lady!" Superboy looked to where Naruto yelled and his jaw dropped seeing Donna in a red two-piece bikini with gold stars on the top, and five on the bottom.

"No way dad!" She said before running past them, winking at Superboy who started looking lower and blushed slightly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Naruto in red trunks with a black flame design on it glaring at him. "Keep your eyes above the neck." He said before walking to Artemis, and gave her a kiss, as M'gann blushed looking at him. They spent the day swimming, playing volleyball, building sand castles, and eating.

_Later Inside._

"_Recognized Kid Flash, B04._" Wally came out of the zeta-tube wearing a yellow bathing suit, sunglasses with sunscreen on his nose carrying a bunch of beach stuff including an umbrella dashed forward. "The Wall-man is here let's get this party start..." He tripped over the umbrella having a ball bounce to Batman. He looked up, and saw everyone but Donna along with Green Arrow, and Black Canary. "…ted." He finished before hearing a female chuckle.

"Wall-man huh? I love the uniform.. What's your power?" Wally looked up to see a new girl wearing a black purple trimmed costume with purple knee-high boots, pouch on her left leg, elbow high gloves, utility belt, and a black mask that covered the lower part of her face with a purple cape with a hood pulled up holding a folded staff. "Who are you?" He asked getting up. "I'm Spoiler.. Your new teammate." Wally puts his hands on his waist before speaking up. "Kid Flash.. Never heard of you." Canary walked up, and puts a hand on Spoilers shoulder. "She's mine and Kage's new protégé."

"Both of yours?" Wally asked as Naruto nodded. "Yes.. I'm teaching her in weapons, and helping Black Canary in teaching her hand-to-hand combat since I mainly use jutsus, and my 'Frog Kata' fighting style." Suddenly, the computer spoke up. "_Recognized, Speedy B09._" Speedy walked in with and eyebrow twitch. "First off... It's not Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow."

Naruto snorted before speaking up. "Yeah... Way to distance yourself from _Green_ Arrow." Red Arrow ignored Naruto as Green Arrow walked forward. "Roy.. You look..." He trailed off as Red Arrow walked forward. "Replaceable… How's my replacement holding up." He said making Artemis glare. "Ok Roy.. What do you want?" Naruto asked as Spoiler looked to him. "You were right.. He does have a stick up his ass."

"Who are you?!" Wally asked as Canary and Spoiler spoke up at the same time. "I'm her/She's my niece." Red Arrow raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you had a niece Canary." Aqualad walked over to Red Arrow before speaking up. "And Artemis is not your replacement.. We have always wanted you on the team.. " Naruto interrupted him before he could speak further.

"Not anymore with your bratty attitude… So, you have another mission for us?" The Team looked to him as Starfire spoke up. "Another mission friend Naruto?" Naruto nodded before explaining, bringing up a couple of screens with Dr. Roquette's information. "Yes.. He found where Dr. Sterling Roquette was taken after mysteriously disappearing two weeks ago. He asked for my help since I'm one of the few from the League he's able to contact, but I was preoccupied with something."

Red Arrow nodded before explaining that she was kidnapped by the League of Shadows, and her department, which was Nano-technology and was working on something called the 'Fog'; a bunch of Nano robots that can eat through anything, and steal information from any computer. "There by giving the League of Shadows information on anything they want." He finished before Spoiler spoke up.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking... Yeah sounds like the Shadows." Wally snorted before speaking up. "Yeah like you know anything about the Shadows." He could swear she was smiling under her mask. "Who are you?!" Red Arrow continued explaining. "She's creating a virus to kill the Fog as we speak." Naruto walked up to her. "And where is she?" An image of a high school came up.

"She's safe." Naruto dead-panned at him. "In a school? A place with big windows on almost every room, and no real security system." Red Arrow just stared at him. "She's safe.. I did my job." Naruto poked him in the shoulder. "You should have brought her here.. She could have done the work under the watch of the entire League.. Or they may have already found her."

Red Arrow left through the tunnel. "_Recognized, Speedy.._" Red Arrow stopped the computer, and spoke up. "That's Red Arrow B09 update." Naruto looked over to Batman before speaking up. "I want his access restricted.. At least for going anywhere else but here... He can come here by himself since there's nothing of importance here but.." He stopped as Wally sped over to him.

"What why? Roy's our fri..." Naruto raised a hand to him. "He's not apart of either team.. That leaves a villain to mind control him, or even make a clone of him.. It's been done.. Superboy's a clone of Superman.. And Donna's mine and Wonder Woman's genetic daughter, and if we didn't rescue them they could have been made to fight us instead of with us."

"Like I said.. I have no problem with him coming _here_.. But to the Watchtower.. Or any secure place where there's a Zeta-beam where a villain could exploit I don't want him there with out someone from the League with him." He looked to the team, and gave out orders. "Ok Miss. Martian, Spoiler, and Superboy.. I want you three to stay outside to guard the school while Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, and I guard the Doctor inside."

Starfire raised her hand. "What about me?" Naruto thought for a second before speaking up. "Stay in the Bio-ship incase we need to leave in a hurry. That way Miss. Martian can focus on any enemies that will come... especially since Dona's training with Wonder Woman right now." He felt his phone vibrate, excused himself, went outside of the cave to answer his cell and then hear a disguised voice. "_There's a team going after your Doctor friend._"

_Happy Harbor High School, August 8, 21:53 EDT._

Miss. Martian, Spoiler, Superboy, and an invisible Starfire in the bio-ship was watching the area on the roof in their stealth suits with Spoilers in full black. "_Miss. Martian.. Keep Dr. Roquette out of our link unless we're relocating. We don't want to distract her from getting the virus done._" She heard Naruto's voice in her mind before nodding. "_Ok.. Everyone online?_" Spoiler grabbed her head for a moment.

"_This will take some getting used too._" She thought before hearing Kid speak up. "_Good thing.. The good Doctor would just complain.. She has since getting the 'B' team as she puts it.._" Spoiler snorted at that before she directed her thoughts to him. "_You two should get along.. You did nothing but complain since getting this mission._"

"_Hey don't need that from the newbie that drove Red Arrow away._" Naruto sighed as they bickered. "_Ok, ok.. Kid.. Roy does not want to be on this team.. Get that through your thick skull._" He walked over to Sterling as Robin looked to Kid. "_You should be nicer to her.. If it wasn't for her shuriken.. You'd be dead by now._" Kid crossed his arms, and huffed. "_Not giving her the satisfaction._"

"_I heard that._" She said mentally before Naruto walked to Sterling. "Can you track the Fog?" She nodded before speaking up. "Yes I can track it.. I made it." She said as a map with a plane on it came up. Outside, Spoiler landed down with Miss Martian as Superboy landed beside them, and started walking. "_Hmmm... That boy._" Miss. Martian looked to her.

"_He.. He heard that._" Spoiler looked back to her, and smiled. "_Oh, I know._" After a moment, Naruto spoke up. "_Starfire.. Land the ship.. I'm sending Robin, and Superboy with you to Philadelphia._" She landed the ship, and turned off the cloaking so Robin and Superboy could run on board. Miss Martian and Spoiler walked back to the school not noticing two shadows moved inside of the building.

Inside, both Naruto and Aqualad looked to the door, hearing something. Suddenly a woman jumped down from the ceiling tiles, and grabbed Naruto. She has short blonde hair, black make-up over her yellow slitted eyes to act like a mask in a sleeveless unzipped vest showing her cleavage, leather pants, barefooted and a metal claw glove on her right hand. (**4**.)

Aqualad turned around just as a dart hits his left arm, and another woman dropped down. She's a young woman with a slender, but fit build; she stands at 5'6". She has thick black hair and grey eyes. A white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin, hides her face.

Her outfit is a dark green colored kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees with black knee-high boots. Along with having a olive-colored skin tone of what could be seen. "You know.. My darts are lined with poison." She said as the blonde licked Naruto's cheek showing a forked tongue causing the black-haired to turn to her.

"What are you doing Copperhead?" Copperhead smirked before pulling Naruto to her. "Just saying hello to my favorite hero Cheshire." She kissed him on the lips with Naruto's eyes widening in surprise as Artemis ran in, and stared. Spoiler ran in just in time to see Artemis run over to Copperhead, and started fighting her as Aqualad made katanas with his water, and attacked Cheshire. Naruto groaned feeling a cut on his neck, and his vision blurred.

"You bitch!" He turned to see Artemis fighting Copperhead with her bow having Copperhead bend back. Copperhead brought her foot up, and kicks Artemis's chin having her walk back. She dashed forward, and cuts Artemis's shirt showing a part her black bra. Miss. Martian, and Kid ran in causing Cheshire to look to Copperhead. "Retreat, and regroup."

She dropped a flash bang/smoke bomb down, as Kid ran to her, and ran in to Spoiler. He looked to her, and glared. "You let them get past you?!" Naruto walked up to him. "Easy Kid.. They got passed all of us." Naruto heard Robin over his earpiece who explained the Fog got to Star Labs, and got everything they could. "Ok we'll track the Fog, and get them next time.. Lets move the Doctor." He said as they left with Artemis hanging back. Naruto unsealed another shirt, and handed it to her as she took her ripped shirt off.

"Thanks." She said before Naruto turned around. Later, Spoiler, and Kid Flash watched over Sterling as the Aqualad stayed outside. "Miss. Martian.. Stay in camouflage mode, and do a sweep." Suddenly, red webbing attached to him, and brought him in the trees before being thrown to a van, and saw a man who wears a purple spandex costume.

His mask has shades of purple, with the back portion being dark purple and the front portion being regular purple. It also sports a spider emblem that takes up most of his forehead and then intersects with his golden eyepieces. The torso of the suit is dark purple, along with his hands, knees, elbow, inner elbow and parts of his feet, while the remainder of the costume is purple. Around his wrist he has two dull gray bracelets.

Another man stomped on his head knocking him out. He's a tall muscular man with short grey hair wearing an opened leather jacket, jeans, and a hook on his right arm. Soon both Cheshire and Copperhead dropped down from the trees. "Lets go.. The Martian will be here any moment."

The men ran in, and attacked as Kid took care of the spider themed assassin, and Spoiler took care of the other man. She took out her staff, and attacked him by putting it around his head, and bringing him down on her knee. He reeled back before shooting his hook at her. They never noticed Copperhead and Cheshire come in through the window, and aim a dart at Sterling.

Suddenly, a desk came in front of them. "The Martian's here!" The spider themed assassin shot red webbing getting the desk out-of-the-way having Cheshire jump onto Sterling who soon morphed into Miss. Martian. "Damn it's a set up!" Down the street Aqualad ran in an Internet Cafe as Sterling was uploading the virus. "Everything good?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

He heard something open, and looked up to see Cheshire drop down. Artemis ran in, and aimed her bow at her. "I got her." Naruto nodded before going outside, and saw Copperhead running over. He dashed to her, and threw a punch having her jump up, wrap her legs around his neck, and throw him to the ground.

_Gotham City._

The ship stopped at a Wayne Enterprise building. "This building is running 24/7.. There's no way to evacuate everyone in time." Robin said as they stopped the ship, and scanned the area. Suddenly, Robins glove beeped, and he brought up a screen. "Got the virus downloading." Superboy looked down, and saw a man with a metal tube in a van, and smirked.

He jumped down having the man look up, and blast him with a beam from his visor sending him flying before releasing the Fog. Robin looked up to Starfire before speaking up. "Help Superboy.. I'll go stop the Fog." He jumped down ran inside past a guard, and in to the lunchroom and hooked to a computer. After a moment, the Fog turned red, and disappeared.

_Back at Happy Harbor._

Naruto was fighting Copperhead before seeing Artemis and Cheshire jump out of the café, and Cheshire mask fell off having Naruto's eyes widened as Artemis dropped her bow. Copperhead smirked seeing Cheshire leave in a smoke bomb before doing the same. "Until next time Kage." She said winking at him. He dashed over to Artemis who still was looking at the spot before the others came out with Spoiler helping Aqualad, who took darts off his chest.

Kid dashed to her before looking to the mask. "Hey souvenir." Aqualad looked to Artemis before speaking up." Did you see her face?" Artemis shook her head before replying. "No.. It was too dark and she used smoke for extra measure." Aqualad nodded before turning to Spoiler. "You did well on your first mission." Naruto smiled as Kid spoke up. "Yeah.. Hey can we see your pretty face?"

Spoiler shrugged before slowly reaching up as Naruto walked behind her. She pulled the mask, revealing.. Another black mask. "It's another mask, cool huh?" She asked closing her eyes in a smile as Naruto took a picture of their dumbfounded faces. "Oh that is funny on this side. So glad I gave her that suggestion."

_Gotham City August 9, 1:16 EDT._

An empty phone booth lit up as Artemis walked out, followed by Spoiler. Suddenly they heard a noise, and turned to the shadows picking up their weapons. "Come out." The person came out reviling Red Arrow. "Nice.. I almost believed you were Canary's niece." He said before crossing his arms. "But we know you're not.. I'm sure Kage, Black Canary, and Batman have a reason for keeping both of your backgrounds a secret.. So they're safe with me."

"But I'm warning you... Don't hurt my friends.." The booth lit up, and Naruto waked out. "You don't need to worry about the 'Junior Justice League' Red Arrow... After all they can handle themselves.. And they have me watching their backs." Roy left as the girls looked down. "Just so you know... I think you should tell them.. Better to get it out now." He said hugging Artemis before turning to Spoiler. "Come on.. I know Paula wants to see you after so long. Last time she saw you you were five."

_Infinity Island._

Sensei was meditating as four screens came up for the Light. "_Report._" Sensei opened his eyes, and spoke. "Master.. We got the Star Labs data before Ojo got captured.. But the Wayne Tech still alludes us." Another voice spoke up after he finished. "_Once again the young.. Heroes interfered, so it's fortunate we have an operative on the... Inside._" He finished making Sensei smirk.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/M: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Pairings.**

**Wally/Stephanie**

**Conner/Donna. **

**1 that Issue was like that but with Artemis talking to Green Arrow, and Batman after coming hom the net night after helping the T****eam**

**2. Yes it's Stephanie Brown A.K.A. Spoiler, the Fourth Robin, ad third Batgirl. She was in the show as a captured kid in Season two.. The Hunted if that's the right name for the episode.**

**3. Here's a link for a better picture but it's her 'New' 52. look. just remove the space 2014/02/stephanie-browns-potential-new-52 .html**

**4. It's female Copperhead from Batman Arkham: Origins. I won't add her but keep her like Poison Ivy/Catwoman for Batman.**

**I'll work on a chapter for Ninja On The League since I wanted to do a second chapter for these two stories to give the poll for Naruto On Board a little more time. (Taking it down after updating the next chapter for it.) And doing another chapter for the these two stories for more time. ****Well again nothing to say since it's been just under a day since the last update.**

**Talk To You Later, **

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	6. Chapter VI: Cold Case

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**A/N: This is just a mission that was in the tie-in comic. No denial in this.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Cold Case.**

**Last Time.**

_Naruto was fighting Copperhead before seeing Artemis and Cheshire jump out of the café, and Cheshire mask fell off having Naruto's eyes widened as Artemis dropped her bow. Copperhead smirked seeing Cheshire leave in a smoke bomb before doing the same. "Until next time Kage." She said winking at him. He dashed over to Artemis who still was looking at the spot before the others came out with Spoiler helping Aqualad, who took darts off his chest._

_Kid dashed to her before looking to the mask. "Hey souvenir." Aqualad looked to Artemis before speaking up." Did you see her face?" Artemis shook her head before replying. "No.. It was too dark and she used smoke for extra measure." Aqualad nodded before turning to Spoiler. "You did well on your first mission." Naruto smiled as Kid spoke up. "Yeah.. Hey can we see your pretty face?"_

_Spoiler shrugged before slowly reaching up as Naruto walked behind her. She pulled the mask, revealing.. Another black mask. "It's another mask, cool huh?" She asked closing her eyes in a smile as Naruto took a picture of their dumbfounded faces. "Oh that is funny on this side. So glad I gave her that suggestion."_

_Gotham City August 9, 1:16 EDT._

_An empty phone booth lit up as Artemis walked out, followed by Spoiler. Suddenly they heard a noise, and turned to the shadows picking up their weapons. "Come out." The person came out reviling Red Arrow. "Nice.. I almost believed you were Canary's niece." He said before crossing his arms. "But we know you're not.. I'm sure Kage, Black Canary, and Batman have a reason for keeping both of your backgrounds a secret.. So they're safe with me."_

_"But I'm warning you... Don't hurt my friends.." The booth lit up, and Naruto waked out. "You don't need to worry about the 'Junior Justice League' Red Arrow... After all they can handle themselves.. And they have me watching their backs." Roy left as the girls looked down. "Just so you know... I think you should tell them.. Better to get it out now." He said hugging Artemis before turning to Spoiler. "Come on.. I know Paula wants to see you after so long. Last time she saw you, you were five."_

_Infinity Island._

_Sensei was meditating as four screens came up for the Light. "Report." Sensei opened his eyes, and spoke. "Master.. We got the Star Labs data before Ojo got captured.. But the Wayne Tech still alludes us." Another voice spoke up after he finished. "Once again the young.. Heroes interfered, so it's fortunate we have an operative on the... Inside." He finished making Sensei smirk._

**Now.**

_Gotham City, Naruto's Penthouse August 10, 7:00 EDT_

Naruto was making breakfast as Paula wheeled in. "Morning." She greeted as Naruto flipped the eggs. "Morning.. Are the girls up?" He asked as Paula nodded. "Yes.. They're getting ready.. I can't believe Stephanie's mother is dead." Naruto nodded before putting the eggs on a plate, and putting it on the table as the girls came in. "Morning girls."

Artemis yawned as she stretched in her pajamas. "Morning.. Why are we getting up this early?" Naruto smirked before replying. "Some training today before I ask for a mission."

_Mount Justice, August 13, 15:28 EDT._

The Team was sitting in makeshift desks as Captain Atom, a man whose entire body was covered in silver, metallic skin, save for his gloves and boots, which are red. He has a stylized red atom symbol on his chest was giving a lecture on espionage. Naruto who's standing beside Atom chuckled as he saw the board looks on everyone especially his daughter who was having trouble staying awake.

"_Sure takes me back._" He thought as Atom pointed to a holographic board. "And that means advanced research, hours of reading, and being on stakeouts... And, of course, you must always remain alert " Atom trailed off seeing everyone's not paying attention. "This is boring isn't it?" He asked as the Team quickly denied it. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "_How can Atom make something like espionage sound boring?_"

Atom sighed before bringing up a classified file on the screen. "Alright.. Let's learn in the field.. This is a cold case from Vietnam." Opening it up, it showed the information of a blonde-haired man in army uniform. "Captain Nathaniel C. Adams.. United States Air Force.. Convicted in '68 of murdering Air Force General Clement Lemar."

"He died in prison.. But I received a reliable source that he was framed." Atom pointed at them before continuing. "Your assignment: Investigate. Prove Adam's innocent, or reconfirm his guilt, and report to me." Superboy raised an eyebrow before speaking up. "You want to send super-powered operatives for this?" Atom shrugged before pointing to the board. "Alright.. Back to the lecture."

"NO!" Naruto smiled before stepping forward. "Ok Team.. Artemis and I won't be on this one.. We've got patrolling to do and I've got Watchtower guard duty after that." He turned to M'gann and Robin. "To start things off, I want you two to go to D.C. and start there." He reached in to his pocket, and pulled out a watch. "Starfire.." Starfire looked to him. "Yes friend Naruto."

Naruto gave her the watch, and puts it on her left wrist. "Press the button." She did that, and transformed. She's now a Caucasian girl with dark red hair and dark green eyes wearing a dark purple skirt with a lighter purple top with tennis shoes. "That's so you can leave this place, and not worry about people finding out you're a hero." (**1**.)

_Washington D.C. August 13, 23:03._

Miss. Martian flew inside the Pentagon under her cloaking as Robin went inside the air ducts. He soon followed Miss. Martian as she went in to an empty restroom, and transformed in to a female JAG Officer with blonde hair, and glasses'. Miss Martian walked to a room where an older Caucasian man with blue eyes and grey hair sat at a desk.

He's wearing a green, button up U.S. military uniform with sets of four stars on either side of his collar, indicating his rank. He also has his name on the right side of his shirt and other badges across the left. Miss. Martian saluted as a camera came out of the vent. "General Eiling Sir!" Eiling looked up to her from his reports. "At ease Captain.. And sit." Miss. Martian did that as Eiling continued.

"Want to tell me why the Judge Advocate General Office wants to re-open this case?" He asked holding a folder as Miss Marian sighed. "Respectfully sir I can't say.. You were the Judge at Captain Adams Court Marshall, and that makes you a witness.. Can you tell me what happened?" Eiling sighed, and explained how he found Adams guilty, sentenced him to life in prison, and died a year later.

_Las Vegas, 20:12 PDT._

Donna, Superboy, Wally, and Starfire looked around the Casino. Starfire looked around seeing the lights, and slot machines as Donna spoke up. "There's Lieutenant Yarrow at the Blackjack table." They looked, and saw a Caucasian man with grey hair with a tattoo under his Hawaiian shirt, with blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. They walked over as he went over 21. The dealer looked to them, and spoke up.

"No one under twenty-one are allowed in the Casino." Ignoring him, Donna looked to Yarrow. "Lieutenant Yarrow?" Yarrow looked up to them, and raised an eyebrow. "No.. Retired.. It's Mister Yarrow now." He got up, and looked to an empty table out side the Casino. "You must be the Journalism students... Let's talk.. My luck's run out."

As they sat, he went on to talk about how Adams was set up, and the court was corrupted. "And that's where Judge Wade Eiling.. He married Adams wife, and raised his two kids.. Now tell me that doesn't stink to high Heaven!"

_Arlington, August 13, 23:57 EDT._

Robin and Miss Martian walked in to a room. "If Adams was framed, the first place to look is Shirley Manson, the Medical examiner who said Nate wasn't drugged.." He said before they saw an elderly woman lying on the floor with her right arm under her with a slash on her stomach. "Only the Medical examiner, needs an examiner.. She has something in her hand, I don't want to disturbed the crime scene but I need to see what she's holding."

Miss Martian nodded before lifting her up revealing a photo of a group of U.S. military with a boy. Robin scanned it, and brought up a larger one on his wrist computer. "It's a picture of a group of Military people with a kid.. I think the woman in it is Mason but the sixties were a long time ago." Miss. Martian nodded before transforming in to the woman in the photo. "This is her in the picture.."

She changed in to the woman on the floor. "And this is her now.. Their muscular Skeleton's the same." Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and three police officers ran in. "Alright freeze.." One yelled only to see Shirley on the floor, and no one else.

_Honolulu, August 13, 19:06 HST._

Kaldur and Stephanie, now wearing a white dress, was talking to Nathaniel's kids at a table by the beach. The woman has light brown hair that fell to her shoulder, wearing sunglasses, red long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, and a black skirt. The man also has short brown hair, and blue eyes wearing an Air Force uniform.

"I'm only here for my sisters Peggy's sake.. Nate Adams is not a topic I'd choose to discuss." The man said before Peggy punched him in his shoulder. "Randy you're talking about our father." Randy scoffed before crossing his arms. "Wade Eiling's our father.. He raised us, Adams lost any rights the day he betrayed his country, and murdered his superior officer"

"Mom never believed he was guilty, and neither did I." Peggy said before Randy raised his hand. "Sis I love you.. But your opinion doesn't count.. Dad died in prison before you were born." Peggy laughed before speaking up. "Hah! You just called him 'dad'."

_Later._

Kaldur and Stephanie were walking down the beach as she was talking about their talk with Peggy, and Randy. "Well.. Randy's.. Intense but he's realistic." She looked down at the sand as she continued. "Biology hardly guarantees parental skills.. Or even basic honesty.. Nathaniel Adams may be guilty as charged." She looked up to Kaldur, and saw him looking out to sea.

"Kaldur? Kaldur?!" He was jolted from his thoughts and turned to her. "Apologies.. My thoughts were in Atlantis with.." Stephanie interrupted him by raising a hand. "Your parents? What are they like?" She asked making Kaldur smile. "My mother, Sha'lain'a, is a Native of the Atlantian city-state of Shayeris. Her skin is nearly golden as her hair..."

"And her gills are quite large, and gorgeous." He looked to her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "My father, Calvin Durham, is a surface-worlder like you... Genetically altered by Black Manta to infiltrate Atlantis as a water breather." Stephanie looked surprised at that. "You dad works for Black Mantra?!" Kaldur shook his head before finishing.

"He did.. But his love for my mother caused him to switch sides.. So perhaps we should reserve judgment on Captain Adams until we have all the facts are in."

_Annapolis, August 14, 00:32 EDT._

Robin, Miss. Martian, Wonder Girl, Starfire in her normal form, Kid Flash, and Superboy in their stealth outfits were watching a mansion that looks like a Japanese house were an elderly man was sitting in his robe drinking from a cup sat in front of an opened window. Miss. Martian spoke up through their link. "_I know my grasp on Earth History is largely based on Earth sitcoms.. But why would a North Vietnamese General be in a 1968 photo with U.S. personnel?_"

Robin looked down at the picture he scanned, and nodded. "_Good question. This General Trang, was the first person my facial recognition software identified.. But that doesn't explain how Trang ended up in a mega-mansion in the States.. That takes money, and connections.._" Kid Flash spoke up finishing Robins sentence. "_Two things participating in an illegal smuggling ring might offer._"

Wonder Girl nodded as Superboy looked to the mansion. "_Maybe Adams was telling the truth._" Starfire nodded before speaking up. "_Yes friends.. We must not let this travesty continue._" Superboy's eyes narrowed as he used his thermal vision, and saw a tall man in amour with a katana at his side. "_Guys.. There's someone else with Trang.. And he has a sword._"

Robin turned to them as his eyes widened. "_Shirley Mason was killed by a sword._" Kid Flash looked to him before turning to the mansion. "_Then what are we waiting for?!_" Superboy was about to jump over, but was stopped by Robin. "_No.. This is a covert mission.. We don't take the offensive.. We keep to the shadows like Captain Atoms lecture._"

Kid Flash looked to him as Miss. Martian pulled her hood up, and turned invisible as they were talking. She flew up, and phased through the wall seeing the man with Trang. He's wearing a black gold trimmed Samurai armor. "I protected you since you were a kid Rako.. Have you no loyalty?" Trang asked as Rako smirked. "I do.. Just not to you." He lifted his sword showing electricity coming off it.

Miss. Martian lifted it up to the ceiling as Rako used his visor, and saw her heat signature. "I see you have new security system." He slapped her to the ground as she became visible. "I'll just have to disable.." Superboy, and Wonder Girl flew in interrupting him. "Not going to happen!" Rako took his sword, and in one swing he cut both on their chests.

Superboy felt something run down to his stomach, and as he looked to see what it was, looked in shock. "I.. I'm bleeding?!" Wonder Girl' whose cut is healing looked to him. "What?! But your skin is supposed to be as strong as steel!" Kid Flash dashed in, and kicked Rako but was bounced into a table. Miss. Martian lifted Rako up who threw shuriken at her forcing her to focus on them.

Starfire flew in as her eyes and fists glowing green. "You will not hurt my friends." She shot several beams at him but he jumped up before throwing a large rug on them. "What happened?!" Kid Flash yelled before Miss. Martian lifted the rug. They looked around, and saw that both Rako and Trang were gone.

Robin ran ahead to outside as the others followed. "This is embarrassing.." Kid Flash said as they walked to the door. "Practically a comedy." They saw Robin looking over Trang's body. "It would be... If Trang's body didn't scream tragedy."

_Metropolis, Bibbo's Diner, August 14, 01:45 EDT._

The Team, in their street clothes, was sitting at two tables pushed together on their phones as Donna ordered more food for them after finishing her fifth plate. Stephanie looked on in jealousy at that. "_She eats that much but still stays in great shape?! Some girls have all the luck._" She thought before looking to her phone as Megan puts up the link.

"Kids today.." Said Bibbo a man with short brown hair with a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and a dirty apron. "They stay out 'til all hours, and for what? So they can ignore each other in my diner!" He looked to the man he was talking to as the Team brought up the photo Robin scanned on their phones. "_Everyone have the photo?_" Robin asked as everyone nodded.

Donna looked to Superboy who was looking to his chest with his new shirt. "_Superboy you alright?_" Superboy looked to her, and nodded. "_Yes.. I'm fine.. It's just a scratch._" Robin spoke up after information boxes came up on the photo. "_Almost done recognizing everyone in the photo.. Which we think was taken in 1968 the year Adams was charged with murder._"

"_Only players not in the photo are Nathaniel Adams.. And General Wade Eiling, the Judge who sentenced him to life, where Adams died. After which married Adams wife, and raised his two kids, Peggy and Randall._" M'gann zoomed in on a kid that was in front. "_This boy.. Could he be Rako? Trang said he protected him since he was a kid. But Rako said he was loyal to some one else._"

Robin zoomed in on a man with short curly hair, and a mustache. "_It's a good bet that 'someone' was our missing C.I.A. spook Alec Rois._" Stephanie punched a button on her phone, before speaking up. "_This photo's starting to look like a hit list.. Rois, and Rako must have found out we're investigating Adams case.._" Wally spoke up after her.

"_And decided to 'tie-up' loose ends. That means either Sgt. Polk or Adams buddy, Henry Yorrow, are next on the list._" Robin glanced over to Kaldur who wasn't looking at the photo, but one of a Caucasian teenager with ruddy hair, aquamarine eyes and a slender build. Her hair is worn in a pixie cut with longer bangs framing her face. She's wearing a skin-tight, light yellow tank top that bared her midriff, with aquamarine hemming in a pattern resembling a low neckline and around the edges.

Suddenly, the bell on top of the door rang, and Naruto, and Artemis walked in. He walked up to the counter and ordered food. "A burger and fries please." He soon turned to the team and mentally asked. "_Anything?_" M'gann looked to him. "_Well.. Two people involved in Captain Adams Court Marshall were killed by someone named Rako, possibly on someone named Alec Rios' orders._" Naruto nodded before speaking up.

"_Good job.. Need any help? We can cut our patrol early._" M'gann shook her head. "_No.. We're good._" Naruto looked to them before speaking up. "_Ok.. Stephanie has a Hirashin (Flying Thunder God) Kunai on her if you need us._" After finishing their food, Naruto, and Artemis walked outside before Robin looked to Kaldur. "_What's our next move boss man?_" Kaldur looked up to them. "_Split in half.. One team investigate Polk here in Metropolis.. And the next protects Henry Yarrow._"

_Las Vegas August 14, 00:18 PDT._

Superboy, Donna, Robin, and Wally was sitting outside a small one-story house. Donna looked, and saw a shadow in the window. "Looks like Yarrow wasn't in on this.. Or he just likes the simple life. " Wally nodded before speaking p. "I knew I liked that guy.. Lets get in there and warn..."

_BOOM!_

Wally was cut off as the house exploded. "Crap! Yarrow was in there!" Wally yelled before running around the house, and sucking the air out putting the fire out. "Good job Wally." Superboy said as Wally panted before seeing an arm with an Eagle tattoo on it. "That's Yarrow.. I recognize that tattoo." Donna said before Wally crossed his arms.

"Well unless Kaldur, and the girls had better luck with Polk.. He's dead also, and our case is closed."

_St. George August 14, 03:26 MDT._

The Team walked inside a dark hanger. "Can we get this over with." Superboy said before the lights came on, and they saw Rako, Alec, surrounding them, and Henry Yarrow on a catwalk. Henry looked to see the Team calmly looking at him. "Not surprised? Figure out this was a trap?" He asked as Kid Flash nodded. "We did.. Although we outnumber you eight to three."

Henry laughed before pointing to Alec who's holding a switch with his thumb on a button. He explained it was a dead-man switch before he noticed someone was gone. "Where's the flipping Boy Wonder?!" He asked pulling a pistol out. Robin laughed before kicking him. "Flipping your way!" Henry looked to Alec who was struggling. "Blow this place up!"

"I'm trying." Suddenly a ball hits his hand encasing it with foam before Kid Flash kicks him down. Starfire flew to Rako who was blinded by Aqualad's water before hitting him in the chest with her beams, Wonder Girl flew over, grabbed him, and threw him in to a support beam, knocking him out. Superboy glanced to see Henry aim at Robin, and jumped in the way deflecting the bullet, and having one hit Henry in the chest.

Miss. Martian flew up, and puts a hand on his head as her eyes glowed. "_Henry Yarrow.. We must know the truth._"

_Mount Justice August 14, 11:57 EDT._

The Team was giving their report to Captain Adams, and Naruto with M'gann going first. "Adams found evidence of a weapons smuggling ring... He brought Intel of a drop to his Superior Officer General Lemar.. Unfortunately, Lemar was part of the ring, and saw Adams' Intel as an opportunity." A picture of Lemar came up as she continued.

"Lemar could get rid of Adams, and the head of the ring.. Henry Yarrow.. Yarrow was only a Lieutenant then, and he hated taking orders from him.. So Lemar tipped off their North Vietnamese contact General Trang." A picture of Trang came up beside Lemar. "Lemar was told Trang had simply been instructed not to how up at the drop... But Lemar secretly ordered Trang to ambush the squad instead."

"All were meant to die, including Yarrow.. But Adams' spoiled Lemar's plan by heroically saving himself, and Lt. Yarrow." Kid Flash picked up after M'gann. "So Yarrow had two problems.. His incorruptible buddy Nate, and Lemar, who tried to kill him.. So Yarrow pitted them against each other.. It wasn't hard to get Adams' riled up, and drug his drink."

"Yarrow sent Adams' to Lemar.. And the drug took care of Adams, and Yarrow had Polk kill Lemar with Adams knife to frame him.. The trial was a joke, and nearly everyone was involved in the ring.." Atoms rubbed his chin before speaking up. "And the Judge Eiling?" Robin spoke up to answer. "Eiling wasn't in the picture.. He probably believed Adams' was guilty."

Atoms looked over to M'gann. "Yarrows death-bed confession didn't confirm that?" M'gann shook her head before replying. "I'm new to reading non-telepathic minds, and Yarrow died seconds after I link." Artemis spoke up next bringing up a picture of Polk's house. "For the second time.. Yarrow placed Polk in his house to fake his death.. They both had the same tattoo."

Aqualad nodded before continuing. "When we saw his house.. We just thought that Polk ran.. But the height of 'Henry' belonged to Polk." Superboy walked up, and finished the report. "We found Intel leading to St. George Airfield.. And we knew it was a trap." Atom shook his hand before smiling. "Good job Team." Naruto noticed Spoiler looking down.

"What's wrong?" Spoiler sighed before looking up. "That doesn't help Nathaniel Adams'." Naruto chuckled before glancing back. "I don't think so.. Isn't that right Nate?" The Team looked at Atoms with wide-eyes as Atoms face-palmed. "I didn't want them knowing that Naruto.. Why did you bring that up?" Naruto pointed to the group picture, and spoke up. "Because they never told us about who took the picture."

_Honolulu, August 14, 09:16 HST._

Miss. Martian was floating above Wade's car before a flash of light shone in. The passenger's door opened, and Nathaniel Adams with white hair walked out, and to his kids. M'gann's eyes glowed as she focused on the car before flying off to the woods.

She landed beside Naruto, who was on his motorcycle. "So?" he asked as M'gann explained. "Wade was the boss of the ring, and responsible for the killing."

_Washington D.C. 00:00 EDT_

Captain Atom was standing outside Wades office with a group of Army solders with a recorder hearing Alec speak. "That you were the boss of the ring in '68, and behind the killings last week." Atom nodded before they kicked the door in, and surrounded Wade, and Alec. "Hello Wade." Atom greeted as two officers arrested Wade, and Alec.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. Again it's the watch Kurt A.K.A. Nightcrawler used in X-men: Evolution so he could go to school.**

**Well I have nothing to say.. Kinda the only downside of doing multiple stories.. When you have something to say it'll only go up on one story while the others won't have anything.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	7. Chapter VII: Denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Denial.**

**Last Time.**

_"Yarrow sent Adams' to Lemar.. And the drug took care of Adams, and Yarrow had Polk kill Lemar with Adams knife to frame him.. The trial was a joke, and nearly everyone was involved in the ring.." Atoms rubbed his chin before speaking up. "And the Judge Eiling?" Robin spoke up to answer. "Eiling wasn't in the picture.. He probably believed Adams' was guilty."_

_Atoms looked over to M'gann. "Yarrows death-bed confession didn't confirm that?" M'gann shook her head before replying. "I'm new to reading non-telepathic minds, and Yarrow died seconds after I link." Artemis spoke up next bringing up a picture of Polk's house. "For the second time.. Yarrow placed Polk in his house to fake his death.. They both had the same tattoo."_

_Aqualad nodded before continuing. "When we saw his house.. We just thought that Polk ran.. But the height of 'Henry' belonged to Polk." Superboy walked up, and finished the report. "We found Intel leading to St. George Airfield.. And we knew it was a trap." Atom shook his hand before smiling. "Good job Team." Naruto noticed Spoiler looking down._

_"What's wrong?" Spoiler sighed before looking up. "That doesn't help Nathaniel Adams'." Naruto chuckled before glancing back. "I don't think so.. Isn't that right Nate?" The Team looked at Atoms with wide-eyes as Atoms face-palmed. "I didn't want them knowing that Naruto.. Why did you bring that up?" Naruto pointed to the group picture, and spoke up. "Because they never told us about who took the picture."_

_Honolulu, August 14, 09:16 HST._

_Miss. Martian was floating above Wade's car before a flash of light shone in. The passenger's door opened, and Nathaniel Adams with white hair walked out, and to his kids. M'gann's eyes glowed as she focused on the car before flying off to the woods._

_She landed beside Naruto, who was on his motorcycle. "So?" he asked as M'gann explained. "Wade was the boss of the ring, and responsible for the killing."_

_Washington D.C. 00:00 EDT_

_Captain Atom was standing outside Wades office with a group of Army solders with a recorder hearing Alec speak. "That you were the boss of the ring in '68, and behind the killings last week." Atom nodded before they kicked the door in, and surrounded Wade, and Alec. "Hello Wade." Atom greeted as two officers arrested Wade, and Alec._

**Now.**

_New Orleans July 27, 21:57 CDT._

An elderly man in a black suit and a cane was walking down the sidewalk, and stopped at a door with '_MADAM XANADU_' on it. He looked to his pocket watch before he walked in, and a woman with dark skin walked in from a beaded curtain. She has long black hair in a low ponytail, green eyes, and three jewels on her forehead, and a mole under her left eye.

She's wearing a red see through shirt over a black top, and sleeveless white button up shirt that showed her cleavage, and black choker with a gold medallion on it. With a black skirt, and purple sash tied around her waist, and high-heeled boots. She has gold hoop earrings, red lipstick, and rings on several fingers, and thumbs. (For better image type Madam Xanadu Young Justice.)

She walked up to him, and smiled "How can madam Xanadu help you." Xanadu asked in a creole accent. "Ahh there is someone you wish to speak to." She looked to his watch, and smiled. "Your.. Wife?" The man nodded before speaking up. "Yes.. My beloved Inza." Xanadu nodded before sitting at a table with a crystal ball. He sat down before she cleared her throat.

"Oh right." He gave her a wad of money that she puts in her cleavage, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and the table shook as Xanadu's hair started floating up. "Oh.. My darling.. How I missed you. " Xanadu said as her eyes glowed white. "I'm so lonely here... And cold." The man burst out laughing. "Ha! That's the best you could do?"

Xanadu's eyes turned back to normal as she glared. "Imbecial! You have broken the spell! Your wife is forever lost." The man chuckled before speaking up. "That was supposed to be my wife? Ha, my little spitfire would have kicked my ass for throwing away good money on you." Xanadu stood up, and crossed her arms under her bust. "No refunds for non-believers!"

"I'm the non-believer? You're still using tricks.. Naruto told me you have the gift for magic.. I thought you were supposed to be training under Zatara?" Before she could retort, another tall man appeared and grabbed the old man. He has black hair, which is styled in a ponytail with sideburns and a goatee beard. He has a narrow face and brown eyes.

He's wearing a poet shirt that exposes his hairy chest and gold necklace; accompanied by black trousers, black gloves, and a gold belt buckle with a letter A on it. He also has an earring in his right ear. They disappeared in a flash of light, and Xanadu gasped before pulling her skirt up a little revealing a garter holding a tri-pronged knife, picked it up, and ran to the back room. As she left, the elderly mans cane floated up, and disappeared in a gold light.

_Mount Justice; August 19, 19:39 EDT._

Aqualad, and shirtless Superboy circled each other as Donna, and Stephanie watched them practice. "_Initiate.. Combat training.. Three.. Two. One._" They dashed to each other as Stephanie looked to Donna. "Kaldur's nice.. Handsome.. Commanding.. You should totally ask him out." Donna smiled as she crossed her arms. "No.. He's like family.. But I think the cutest couple would be you, and Wally."

They looked to their right where Wally is eating a burrito. "Really?" Stephanie asked as Donna nodded. "Yes.. You're full of passion.. He's full of..." She trailed of before Stephanie spoke up. "It." They laughed as Superboy flipped Aqualad over his shoulder. "_Fail, Aqualad._" The computer stated as Red Tornado came down from his room.

Wally quickly sped over to him. "Any missions for us?" Red Tornado shook his head. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Wally rolled his eyes before speaking up. "Yeah well the Batman's with Kage and Robin over in Gotham... But you're headed somewhere.. Hot date, or a mission?" Aqualad looked to Red Tornado as Starfire, Artemis, and M'gann walked over from the kitchen. "If we can be of help."

Red Tornado brought up a screen, and keyboard bringing up a picture of the elderly man. "This is Kent Nelson.. A friend, he's one hundred and six years old." Wally turned to Artemis, and Stephanie, and whispered. "Doesn't look over ninety." Red tornado continued having not hearing Wally. "An informant of Naruto's informed us that he was taken by Abra Kadabra twenty-eight days ago."

He finished bringing Kent's costume up. The uniform consists of a golden helmet that's covering his head, excluding the ears. He's wearing a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also has a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

"He was a member of the Justice Society.. The precursor to our Justice League." Kaldur spoke up after Red Tornado finished. "Of course.. He was Earth's sorcerer supreme.. He was Dr. Fate." Wally snorted before whispering to the girls again. "Please.. Guy does a little science.. Dumbledore's it up, calls it magic to scare the bad guys, and impress the babes." Red Tornado spoke up holding a golden key.

"We've been taking turns guarding his tower where his helmet resides.. Today was my turn." M'gann walked up to him. "He is like the great priest and priestess of Mars.. I would be honored to help." Wally quickly raised his hand. "Me too!" Everyone turned to him as he continued. "So honored.. Magic rocks." He finished as Stephanie face-palmed.

Donna sweat-dropped before sighing. "_This will end badly for him.. Lying always come back to bite you in the ass._" She thought as Wally dashed to M'gann. "What are the chances that we both love magic?"

_Salem; August 19, 20:22 EDT._

In a comafluaged Bio-ship, Artemis turned to Wally. "So Wally.. When did you discover your love for the.. Mystic arts?" Stephanie asked Wally with everyone in their street clothes. "Well I don't want to brag.. But Before becoming Kid Flash, I considered becoming a wizard." Everyone but M'gann who was flying the bio-ship rolled his or her eyes.

"We've reached Red Tornados coordinates." M'gann said coming to an empty field. As they landed, across the street outside a abounded theater, an orange-stripped cat with red eyes hissed before running in. Inside Kent was tied up on stage as Abra was questioning him. The cat leaped in to the lap of a boy, who started petting him while he watched the stage.

He has long, thin limbs, a thin neck and an angular face. He has black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. He has arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also has long, sharp, black fingernails. His clothes are formal, and predominantly black but include a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar.

On top of this he wears a black skinny tie, black skinny trousers and pointed shoes, as well as a jacket. The jacket resembles a standard suit jacket around the chest and shoulders, although it has long sleeves with flared, pointed cuffs, and the jacket's skirt is similarly long and shaped so that it comes to a point at the front. The jacket is fastened with two short button straps around the waist.

_Cape Canaveral; August 19, 20:48 EDT._

Naruto, Batman, and Robin were fighting Shadow members at a launch pad where a rocket was ready to fly. Naruto created several clones as Robin jumped over two, and knocked their guns out of their hands. "We need to stop that rocket!" Robin took out a couple of more guards before speaking up. "Go! I'll run interference!" Batman and Naruto ran to the rocket near a gas truck where a large man stepped in front of them.

He is muscular, and has large fists. He's bald, has bulging eyes, with an earring in his left ear. He's wearing a practical utility suit, consisting of a green shirt, gray cargo pants, sturdy boots, and a utility belt with plenty of pouches. He also has heavy bands around his wrists. "You won't interfere with the Master's work!" He yelled bringing both of his hands down having Batman, and Naruto to dodge.

"The master needs to learn disappointment!" Batman yelled kicking him in the jaw. The man grabbed Batman's throat, and lifted him up to the tank, as Robin tied a hose around his ankle. Naruto quickly jumped up, and punched him having him let go of Batman. "Kobura Panchi. (Cobra Punch.)" Suddenly, the truck sped away dragging the man with it.

Naruto turned to Batman, and spoke up. "If Ubu's here.. She won't be far behind." He looked to see Robin roll out of the truck. "Lets go." They ran to the stairs, and looked up.

_BANG!_

A bullet hits the beam in front of them having Naruto draw his bow, and turned around. "Hello Talia." He greeted as Talia held up a pistol. Talia is a woman with Arabian heritage. She has high cheekbones, a sharp nose, green eyes, and long brown hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a green and black full body jumpsuit with matching gloves and boots, and a white belt and holster. "Naruto, Beloved."

_Control Room._

Inside a dark-haired Caucasian female with green eyes, wearing purple lipstick, a darker colored jacket and a single purple bead on a necklace was talking to one of the men on the computer. "Tom shut down the launch!" Tom typed on the computer, but sighed. "I can't Carol! The controls are hacked." Carol sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "And I'm guessing that someone did something inside the rocket also."

_The Team, Salem, Earlier._

The team looked around the empty field for Kent's tower. Wally sped in front of the others. "Nothing.. Maybe it's camouflaged?" Artemis raised an eyebrow before speaking up. "What do you think? Adaptive microelectronics combined with phase-shifting?" Wally nodded before answering. "Absolutely.." He trailed seeing M'gann walk to him. "…Not. Obviously we're dealing with magic."

Starfire looked to Donna, and Stephanie, before whispering. "Why does Friend Wally tell the non-truths?" Donna looked to her, and replied. "You know, don't you?" Starfire nodded. "Yes.. When he was at the Cave.. He was talking to other protégés about the magic is not real." Stephanie sighed before crossing her arms. "He's trying to get on M'gann's good side."

Kaldur looked to the gold key, which has '_INSERT_' on it. "It's a test of faith." He walked in front of them, pushed the key forward, and turned it. Suddenly a tall stone tower appeared as the Team looked on in shock. They walked in to a room and the door disappeared. Superboy looked back, and spoke up. "Where'd the door go?"

A hologram of Kent came up in front of them. "_You have entered with a key.. But the tower doesn't recognize you.. Please state your business, and intent._" Wally walked up, and cleared his throat. "We are true believers here to see Dr. Fate." The hologram frowned before disappearing, and after a moment, the floor crumbled, revealing a pit with lava at the bottom.

"AAAHHH!" They screamed as M'gann grabbed Wally, Donna grabbed Superboy, and Starfire grabbed Stephanie as Artemis used her grappling crossbow to grab Kaldur. M'gann started floating down as she sweated. "Having trouble... Maintaining altitude.. I'm so hot." Wally smirked before speaking up. "You so are." Stephanie, and Artemis deadpanned at that. "Wally!"

"Hey inches above death.. I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Kaldur wiped his head before explaining. "M'gann and I can't handle extreme heat.. We need to get out of here quick." M'gann slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan! We never truly answered the question.." She looked up to the ceiling, and yelled.

"Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson, and the helmet are ok!" A floor closed over the lava as everyone dropped down. "This floor should be scorching hot.. But it's cool to the touch." Kaldur said kneeling down, and feeling the floor. Wally wrapped an arm around M'gann, and smiled. "Don't worry Megelicious, I'll..." Stephanie who pushed him back interrupted Wally. "Enough! Your little 'impress M'gann at all cost' almost got us killed!"

"What did I do?" Wally asked as Stephanie glared. "You lied to that hologram when you said you were a 'true believer'." M'gann looked to Wally, and frowned. "Wally.. You don't believe?" Wally looked around before sighing. "Fine, fine! I don't believe alright? But magic is the real lie, a major load!"

"Wally.. I trained for a year in Atlantis sorcery.. They created the skin icons that power my water." Aqualad said as Wally snorted. "Dude ever hear of 'bio-electricity'? Hey in primitive culture fire was consider magic.." Stephanie snorted before speaking up. "You're close minded for someone who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

"That's science.. I recreated Flash's experiment, and boom here I am! Everything can be explained by science." Aqualad saw a latch on the door, and reached for it. "Let's test that theory." He picked it up causing Wally to shout. "Wait the back draft.." He stopped as wind, and snow came out. "It's snow." M'gann said feeling the snow as Stephanie looked to Wally. "Tired of being wrong?"

They jumped down, and saw a snowy mountain. Wally looked back as the door disappeared. "Well..?" He looked back to Stephanie who was smirking. "String theory.. We're in a pocket dimension." She huffed before M'gann spoke up. "Guys.." They turned around, and saw a can floating up. "What is it?" Stephanie asked before walking over and grabbed it, as Wally did.

"I can't let go!" They both yelled before glowing, and both were lifted up in the air, and disappeared. "Friends!" Starfire yelled flying up, but couldn't see them. They started walking as M'gann looked to Kaldur. "I don't get Wally.. It's like he needs to believe magic isn't real." Kaldur sighed before explaining. "He uses his knowledge of science to control what he can't comprehend."

"Acknowledging the existent of magic would be to relinquish the last of that control." Starfire, and Donna who was flying above pointed ahead of them. There's a door." Looking on a mountain, they saw an opened door.

_With Wally And Stephanie._

They suddenly appeared in a room with a multitude of stars. "Abra Kadabra!" Wally yelled seeing Abra with a tied up Kent, and a teen boy. Kent flew over, and grabbed the cane, and used it to set free of his ropes. "Lets go." He said having an elevator come up, and they got in. "No! I want the helmet! I want it I want it!"

Inside the elevator Kent looked to the two heroes. "I'm Kent Nelson by the way." Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah we know." He rudely said before Stephanie elbowed him. "I'm Stephanie, and Mr. Manners here is Wally." Kent smiled before speaking up. "Well Stephanie. We're dealing with a being with Mystic powers." Wally snorted before speaking up.

"Abra Kadabra? Flash proved he uses future technology to simulate magic." Kent nodded at that. "You're right." Stephanie's eyes widened as Wally smiled. "He is?!" Kent raised his cane before speaking. "Abra is a charlatan.. But Klarion.. That boy with the cat.. He's the real deal a lord of chaos. The enemy of a Lord of Order like Dt. Fate."

"And you're a Lord of Order?" Wally asked as Kent shook his head. "No.. Just a coat Fate wore." He opened his watch, and looked at his wife. "Until my wife, Inza, convinced me there could be more to life.. She was a real pistol." He closed the watch, and looked up. "Any who.. If Klarion gets his sticky little mits on the helmet.. The world will go to hell." The elevator stopped, and they walked out seeing a big gold bell.

"Woah!" The team fell from a door on the roof as Abra attacked them. Kent with Wally hits the bell having it glow. They walked in with Klarion following after.

_Top Of The Tower, Outside._

Wally, and Kent appeared in front of a floating gold helmet. Kent reached for it, and was attacked by Klarion. He quickly said a spell, hits the floor with his cane, and made a bubble to protect them as Klarion threw a tantrum. "Not bad for a fake.." Kent said falling over as Wally grabbed him. "It's up to you.." Wally looked shocked at him. "What? But I don't know.." He was interrupted by Kent.

"Have faith in what you can't explain... Believe in what you can no longer deny." He went limp as Wally quickly did C.P.R. "Twenty-eight, twenty-nine." Nothing happened causing Wally to look up to the helmet. "Test of faith huh?" He reached up, and grabbed the helmet. "Hey if you put that on.. You may never get it off." Klarion taunted before the shield disappeared, and Wally put on the helmet.

"Huh?" Wally asked seeing nothing but darkness a few feet ahead of him. "Ok I'm just imagining this." He said before hearing Kent. "Still don't believe? How did you get so bull-headed in fifteen short years?" Wally turned around, and saw Kent. "But you're.." Kent nodded, and explained that Nabu, the real owner of the helmet was controlling his body, and he was sucked in with him.

"So what's happening outside?" Kent brought up a screen that showed Nabu fighting Klarion evenly until he attacked his cat. "Seems that cat is what keep Klarion in this world." Kent said before Klarion retreated. "So how come Nabu's not taking off the helmet?" Suddenly, the helmet appeared in front of them, and explained the world needs him, and he won't let Wally's body go.

"The world needs me.. Needs order.. I won't let Chaos take over the world." Kent sighed before speaking up. "This boys mind, and body belongs to science.. Let him go, and He'll find you a new, better host.. Until then, I'll stay, and keep you company." Wally looked to him wide-eyed. "No Kent.. What about your wife?" Kent smiled for a second.

"That's the beauty of eternity.. It's eternal." He said looking at his watch again before looking up to Wally. "Some free advice before you go.. Find your own spitfire that won't let you get away with anything like that..." He was cut off as Nabu took the helmet off, and Wally walked to Kent's lifeless body." He gave him the watch again before standing up, and leaving.

_Cape Canaveral August 19, 21:20 EDT_

Batman stared at Talia who still held the gun up at them. "You can't stop us Talia." Talia sighed before staring at them. "I must beloved.. Not that I approve of this.. But I can't risk a confrontation between the only two men I love." Batman shot his grappling gun up as Naruto shot an arrow with a rope attached to it. "Then you have to shoot us."

They went up to the top of the rocket as Talia puts her gun down. They ran to it, and lifted the top open seeing a diamond lens. "This will be hard to destroy." Naruto said before hearing a male voice behind them. "That won't be necessary Naruto."

Naruto turned around, and saw a tall and daunting man with green eyes. He has black hair with gray streaks, a long black mustache and wild, black eyebrows.

He's dressed in a regal manner, with the majority of his clothes covered by a high-collared green cloak with large gold buttons. Underneath, he's wearing a black vest with gold hems, a white undershirt, and a golden sash, black pants and knee-high black boots. "Ra's Al Ghul." Batman said glaring at him. Ra's smirked before speaking. "Such contempt. And yet I've always admired you Bruce."

"I believed you were the only one worthy of my legacy.." He glanced to Naruto for a second. "Until recently." He closed his eyes before continuing. "Why must our encounters always be so.. Adversarial?" Naruto glanced to Batman who spoke up. "Something to do with your disdain for human life." Ra's opened his eyes, and spoke up.

"Granted the human race is destroying this planet. You tolerate it: I cannot. But I believe I've arrived at an equitable compromise.." He went on to explain he's going to use a satellite to use the sunrays to destroy the world's cities, and leave the forests alone. "I'll even spare Gotham since you've developed an unhealthy attachment to the place."

"All this is possible if you'd join me." He finished as the two declined. Ra's pulled a remote out as Robin jumped up with the lens. "Gotcha nose.. Cone lens!" He taunted as Ra's narrowed his eyes. "No.." Robin sighed as he walked to the ledge. "How come the bad guys always say no?"

"I mean I have it right here." He looked to Ra's, and held the lens over the ledge. "You're in denial Ra's.. Ever thought of being 're-nial instead?" He dropped the lens with Ra's jumping with it dropping in front of Talia. Batman sighed before speaking up. "She'll hate me for that." Naruto kneeled down. "Maybe.. I know she'll use me to vent.. Ether with a spar.. talking… or possibly try to shoot me."

They watched Ubu pick Ra's up before going in to a helicopter as a voice came over their earpieces. "_Master Bruce.. Master Dick.. Naruto.. I have an emergency alert from Red Tornado.. A member of the family has passed._"

_Mount Justice August 20, 3:48 EDT._

Wally puts the helmet on his souvenir stand as he heard Stephanie speak up. "Never said what happened after you put on the helmet." Wally glanced to the helmet before looking to her. "Don't really know how to explain it.. It was like in limbo.. I was talking to Kent, and I felt every time my body was hit." He said as he looked down.

Stephanie sighed before walking off. "Listen.. Robin's taking Starfire to see that magic show that's on tomorrow.. Want to go with me? It will take your mind off of what happened." Wally looked back to the helmet again remembering Kent's last words. "_Find your own little spitfire.. One that won't let you get away with nothing._" He turned back to Stephanie, and raised an eye-brow.

"Really?" He asked not noticing Naruto walk in the room, and stare at the helmet for a second. "Well Nabu.. I'll help find a new host for you so Kent can be with Inza." He sighed before looking up. "Dad.. You alright?" He looked back to see Donna walking by the door. "I'll be fine Donna." He said before noticing tickets in her hand.

"Going somewhere?" She nodded before answering. "Yeah I was going to ask Superboy out to that magic show everyone's going to." His eyes twitched at that before pointing at her. "No way.. You're too young to start dating!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sixteen years old I can go out on a date." He crossed his arms as he stared at her. "You're not even a year old yet." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm still going out." She left Naruto who pinched his nose. "Ugh… I swear she's going to be the death of me one day."

_Salem; August 21, 16:07 EDT._

The rain poured down as the Team in their costumes were standing with their mentors with the rest of the League in front of Kent's, and his wife Inza's grave marker as Red Tornado gave the eulogy. "Kent Nelson did not require a magic helmet to be a hero.. He dedicated his live.. Gave his life to safeguard this world from evil.. May he find rest with his wife Inza." Spoiler looked over to Kid Flash for a second before turning back.

Later, everyone left as Naruto, Green Arrow, and Batman turned to Artemis. "We'd like to place you under arrest." Green Arrow said as Artemis's eyes widened.

_Infinity Island; August 25, 23:16 ECT._

"Our master is ready to emerge." Said Sensei as he stared at a stone coffin with a green liquid in it. "But he will be weak." Ubu, now wearing light green pants, unadorned black boots, a white shirt with laces across the chest, and black bands around his wrists and waist looked to him. "Master is never weak Sensei." Sensei nodded before Talia spoke up.

She's wearing pants and a top of a light fabric, exposing her midriff, shoulders and sternum. She also has golden earrings and a beaded belt. "My father lives nothing matters." Sensei nodded before speaking up. "Indeed.. Such is the gifts of the Lazarus pit. And such is its curse." With a scream, Ra's came out of the coffin as Ubu ran up to put a robe around him. He was suddenly punched, and fell to his knees.

"My apologies Ubu.. Resurrection can be.. Disconcerting." Ubu shook his head rubbing his face. "It is I who should apologize Master.. I failed to stop the Bat, and his brat with Kage." Ra's fixed his robe before turning to Sensei. "Preparations must be made.. The Garden, and the Serpent.. Prepare but do not activate." Sensei nodded as Talia looked shocked.

"The Serpent?! Father no!" Ra's walked over, and lifted her chin. "I still have hope neither will be necessary.. Our work with the Light may render such measures obsolete.. But your.. Detective and friend is obstinate beyond reason.." He waked to the stairs. "And there may come a time where only Eden will suffice.. Ubu attend me."

Talia sighed before turning to Sensei. "He's still feeling the effects of the pit.. He'll change his mind." Sensei looked to her as the pit bubbled. "It pleases you to think so Lady. But the mind of the Master is adamantine.. It does not shift with the wind." Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from the pit. "TAAAALLIIAA!"

They turned, and saw 'Ra's' walked out before transforming in to her, and then transformed in to a large, humanoid mass of wet clay. He has sharp teeth set irregularly in his jaws, resembling dried clay. His eyes took on a blank white appearance. "TAAAALLIIAA!" He screamed before Sensei turned to Talia. "I blame you for this."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Ok I'll have another chapter for Ninja on the League tomorrow, then work on Naruto on Board.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Down Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**Beta: Jebesr4781.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Down Time.**

**Last Time.**

_Stephanie sighed before walking off. "Listen.. Robin's taking Starfire to see that magic show that's on tomorrow.. Want to go with me? It will take your mind off of what happened." Wally looked back to the helmet again remembering Kent's last words. "Find your own little spitfire.. One that won't let you get away with nothing." He turned back to Stephanie, and raised an eyebrow._

_"Really?" He asked not noticing Naruto walk in the room, and stare at the helmet for a second. "Well Nabu.. I'll help find a new host for you so Kent can be with Inza." He sighed before looking up. "Dad.. You alright?" He looked back to see Donna walking by the door. "I'll be fine Donna." He said before noticing tickets in her hand._

_"Going somewhere?" She nodded before answering. "Yeah I was going to ask Superboy out to that magic show everyone's going to." His eyes twitched at that before pointing at her. "No way.. You're too young to start dating!" She narrowed her eyes at him._

_"I'm sixteen years old I can go out on a date." He crossed his arms as he stared at her. "You're not even a year old yet." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm still going out." She left Naruto who pinched his nose. "Ugh… I swear she's going to be the death of me one day."_

_Salem; August 21, 16:07 EDT._

_The rain poured down as the Team in their costumes were standing with their mentors with the rest of the League in front of Kent's, and his wife Inza's grave marker as Red Tornado gave the eulogy. "Kent Nelson did not require a magic helmet to be a hero.. He dedicated his live.. Gave his life to safeguard this world from evil.. May he find rest with his wife Inza." Spoiler looked over to Kid Flash for a second before turning back._

_Later, everyone left as Naruto, Green Arrow, and Batman turned to Artemis. "We'd like to place you under arrest." Green Arrow said as Artemis's eyes widened._

_Infinity Island; August 25, 23:16 ECT._

_"Our master is ready to emerge." Said Sensei as he stared at a stone coffin with a green liquid in it. "But he will be weak." Ubu, now wearing light green pants, unadorned black boots, a white shirt with laces across the chest, and black bands around his wrists and waist looked to him. "Master is never weak Sensei." Sensei nodded before Talia spoke up._

_She's wearing pants and a top of a light fabric, exposing her midriff, shoulders and sternum. She also has golden earrings and a beaded belt. "My father lives nothing matters." Sensei nodded before speaking up. "Indeed.. Such is the gifts of the Lazarus pit. And such is its curse." With a scream, Ra's came out of the coffin as Ubu ran up to put a robe around him. He was suddenly punched, and fell to his knees._

_"My apologies Ubu.. Resurrection can be.. Disconcerting." Ubu shook his head rubbing his face. "It is I who should apologize Master.. I failed to stop the Bat, and his brat with Kage." Ra's fixed his robe before turning to Sensei. "Preparations must be made.. The Garden, and the Serpent.. Prepare but do not activate." Sensei nodded as Talia looked shocked._

_"The Serpent?! Father no!" Ra's walked over, and lifted her chin. "I still have hope neither will be necessary.. Our work with the Light may render such measures obsolete.. But your.. Detective and friend is obstinate beyond reason.." He waked to the stairs. "And there may come a time where only Eden will suffice.. Ubu attend me."_

_Talia sighed before turning to Sensei. "He's still feeling the effects of the pit.. He'll change his mind." Sensei looked to her as the pit bubbled. "It pleases you to think so Lady. But the mind of the Master is adamantine.. It does not shift with the wind." Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from the pit. "TAAAALLIIAA!"_

_They turned, and saw 'Ra's' walked out before transforming in to her, and then transformed in to a large, humanoid mass of wet clay. He has sharp teeth set irregularly in his jaws, resembling dried clay. His eyes took on a blank white appearance. "TAAAALLIIAA!" He screamed before Sensei turned to Talia. "I blame you for this."_

**Now.**

_Gotham; Naruto's Penthouse, August 26, 7:00 EDT._

Naruto walked to a closet in the hall and opened it. He flipped a switch on the wall, and the back wall opened up revealing an elevator. He was about to enter until the doorbell rang. Shutting the door to the closet, Naruto walked to the door. "I'm coming!" He opened the door, and saw Talia standing in the hall. "Hello Talia."

She nodded as Naruto let her in. "Hello Naruto." She walked to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. "So... What brings you here?" Naruto asked going to the refrigerator. She sighed before explaining. "Something came up, and I needed to talk."

(_Flashback._)

_Infinity Island, August 25, 23:20 ECT._

_The Clay humanoid reached for a calm Talia, and brought her to him. "Hello Matthew." Talia greeted the now identified Matthew. "Taaliiiaaa.. Whaat Diid Youu Dooo?" Mathew asked before Sensei cut his arm off having Talia fall in clay. "What is that abomination?" Talia looked to the stairs, and saw her father, and Ubu. Sensei jumped up, and cut Matthews head off. "And what is it doing in my Lazarus Pit?"_

_"It's Hagen Master.. Or what's left of him." Sensei replied falling to the floor. "Thanks to the pit, and your daughter." Matthew's head, and arm re-grew as the others stared at him. "Whaaat iiss hhaaappeenniinng ttooo mmee?" He asked pinning Sensei to the wall. "You are a shadow." Ubu grabbed Ra's by the shoulder. "Master you are healed but you're not whole..." Ra's interrupted him by looking back._

_"But I am Master, Ubu." Ra's looked to Matthew who bent down to eye level. "You are a shadow Hagen and must obey my command." Matthew's eyes drooped. "Ooobbeeyy mmaasstteerrss..." Ra's narrowed his eyes at him. "Now sleep." Matthew fell to the ground, as Ra's helped Talia up._

(_Flashback End._)

Naruto handed her a glass of coffee as he sat down at the table. "So.. Why was he in the pit for so long, that he somehow became a clay-like being?" Talia sipped her coffee, before a tear fell from her eye. "He... Was someone I thought that could replace Bruce as my beloved." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as she sighed before explaining. "It started in February.. We had been dating in secret for a few months since I knew father wouldn't approve."

(_Flashback._)

_Infinity Island, February 28, 22:07 ECT._

_Ra's looked her daughter in the eyes as she just told him she's dating one of the shadows. "Talia.. I don't approve of this. He is beneath you." She sighed before turning around, and walked to the balcony. "Perhaps.. But it's my wish nonetheless to be with him." Ra's sighed running a finger in his hair. "I know whom you want for me father.. But he does not want me, Ra's al Ghul!"_

_"He does I've seen it." Talia scoffed at that. "You see with a father's eye.." Ra's sighed before speaking up. "What about your friend Naruto? He would be perfect.. From that interview he gave that Lois Lane woman.. He comes from a world full of shadows like us." Talia looked to him before speaking up. "He's just a friend Father.. We'll never see each other in that sense."_

_"But Matthew sees Talia.. Not Talia al Ghul." She said walking to him. "Are you ashamed of me?" He asked making her shake her head. "No.. But I want to be seen for me.. And not for the accident of my birth." Ra's sighed before cupping her face. "Then have your shadow.. But be careful.. Shadows are in nature.. Shallow.. And what ever depths they have.. Is only more darkness."_

_Later That Night._

_Talia waited by a waterfall before hearing someone land. "Well.." She looked behind her, and saw a blonde-haired man on a rock. "He have us his blessing Matthew.. In his own way." Matthew jumped down, and kissed her. "Are you happy Talia?" He asked pulling back from the kiss. She nodded before replying. "Yes very.. Are you?" Matthew sighed before looking down._

_"I would.. If I wasn't dyeing..." Talia looked at him in shock. "What?!" He looked to her, and explained. "I have cancer.. I have six months, a year at most.. Unless you save me." He grabbed her hands, and continued. "I know about the Lazarus Pit.. I know it can cure me." She sighed before looking to him. "If you know of it.. Then you know only my father can use it."_

_He hugged her, and held her head. "But you can convince him for the man you love." She looked up to him, and frowned. "No, Matthew! I cannot.. Not after what happened to my mother... He'd make no exception even if my life were at stake." He looked to her, and smiled. "But you have access.. You can sneak me in.. After all.. You're Talia al Ghul!"_

_She pulled away from the hug, and narrowed her eyes before grabbing his hand. "You're right.. I am Talia al Ghul."_

_Inside she took a robed Matthew to the Pit. "You must completely submerge..." Matthew nodded before speaking. "And it'll cure the cancer?" She nodded before pulling he robe off as he step to the pit. "Yes.. It'll also make you immortal." He stepped in the water, and smiled. "I like the sound of that." As he got to his waist he hissed in pain. "It hurts!"_

_"The pain is temporary.. but the results are eternal.. You must fully submerge." Nodding, Matthew did that, and Talia slammed the top down, and locked it. As Matthew banged on it screaming, Talia passed Sensei. "May I ask..." She interrupted him by raising her hand. "No you may not Sensei...No one may question Talia al Ghul."_

_She walked up the stairs as tears came down her face. "No one but Talia herself."_

(_Flashback End._)

Naruto looked to her before speaking up. "I'm sorry about that Talia.. But you know..." She looked to him before he continued. "When I look at you, I do see Talia al Ghul." She glared at him before standing up. "So you're just like the others." She said walking away until Naruto stopped her by grabbing her arm. He pulled her around, and saw tears going down her face.

He wiped them away before speaking. "But I don't see Ra's daughter.. I see You and You alone." He smiled at her before pushing her back to the table. "I'll make breakfast." As he was getting the food ready, Talia smiled at him.

_Wayne Foundation August 26 8:15 EDT._

"What's this about Lucius?" Bruce asked the man in front of him as he, and Dick stared at a metal canister. Lucius is an African-American male with short black hair that grays around the ears. He has dark brown eyes glasses. He's wearing a gray casual businessman suit. "Not sure Bruce.. It arrived early this morning address to you."

Bruce glanced to it again before looking to Lucius. "Has it been scanned?" Lucius nodded at him. "Post 9/11? Everything is scanned.. Only thing in it is mud... Or possibly clay." Suddenly, Matthew bursts out of the container, and attacked the guards that came with Bruce. "Bruce, Dick, we've got to get you two out.." Lucius said before seeing they weren't there.

He heard something, and then saw Batman, and Robin come down, and kicked Matthew. Matthew pushed them outside before following after. "Whaat? Whhaatt Diiid Shee dooo too mmee?" He asked before hearing a horn. Turning around, he saw a car coming to him, and he slammed his fist down which transformed in to a spiked ball.

Batman, and Robin, used Tasers on him before Matthew hits them in to the wall, and went down the drain. "Hooww diiid thiis happpen?" He asked as Batman picked a sample of the clay up.

_Mount Justice, August 26, 21:08 EDT._

The team, minus M'gann, were training as a screen with Batman came up. "_Attention Team._" They looked to see the screen widened to show Batman and Robin, both covered in clay. "_Take a zeta-beam to Gotham City, and meet Robin at these coordinates._" The Team looked to each other before Aqualad spoke up. "What is the mission?" Before Batman could speak, Kid Flash spoke up.

"Should we wait for Artemis, and M'gann?" They soon heard Naruto speak up from behind them. "No.. They're busy.. M'gann's helping J'onn, and I have Artemis doing something else." Naruto walked over to them as Batman continued. "_Yes don't wait.. There's a creature in my city.._" Superboy snorted before crossing his arms. "We're supposed to clean up your mess?" Batman narrowed his eyes before finishing up. "_No... You're going to track it.. Until I return with a solution._"

_Gotham City; Sewers, August 27, 4:29 EDT._

The Team minus Naruto, M'gann, and Artemis were in their stealth outfits walked in the sewers and Starfire noticed Aqualad had a far away look in his eyes. "Friend Aqualad?" Aqualad shook his head. "Are you alright?" Aqualad nodded. "Yes sorry about that." as they turned the corner, they were attacked by Matthew who created multiple hands to grab them.

Everyone attacked with weapons in Spoiler's and Robin's case, Blasts with Starfire, strength from both Wonder Girl and Superboy, speed with Kid, and Aqualad attacked with his water. Aqualad cuts off the hand holding him, as did everyone else. Matthew re-grew them, punched them away, and left.

"Batman to the Team.. Report have you encountered the creature?" Aqualad puts a hand to his ear, and nodded. "Yes but it was.. Less than successful." Kid got up, and dusted some clay off. "If that's Batman.. Ask him why Artemis isn't here in the fun sewer?"

_Star City; August 27, 7:54 PDT._

Artemis scowled as two policemen took her to a bench beside another boy with blue skin and white hair. "Sit here, and don't move." The boy scoffed at them. "Leave her alone." The police officer looked over his shoulder. "Quiet Jr. or you'll get yours next!" Icicle just snorted before turning to Artemis. "Don't let them get to you." Artemis snorted at him.

"I wasn't." Icicle looked at her for a moment. "You look familiar..." Artemis raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Yeah you do too..." She trailed off before both eyes widened. "Cameron/Artemis!" They yelled together until Cameron cleared his throat. "Babe.. You've really..." Artemis interrupted him by raising a hand. "Don't get weird Cam.. I'm taken anyways."

"No one calls me Cam anymore, I'm Icicle Jr. now." Artemis nodded at him. "Yeah I heard you hit it big on Independence Day." Icicle sighed before slumping. "You don't know the half of it." Artemis nodded again before speaking. "Why don't you tell me? Our dads used to be tight back in the day."

_Star City; Roof Top, 8:33 PDT._

Artemis stood on a rooftop, and told Naruto, and Green Arrow what Icicle Jr. told her. "He did want to tell me.. Wanted me to push to be tried for an adult.. I told him with my record I would go to Belle Reve.. He just smiled at that." Naruto walked up to her, and hugged her from behind. "You did good Artemis.." She turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled.

"Naruto..." She said sweetly leaning in. "Yes." She smiled before kneeing him in the groin. He groaned as he fell onto the roof. "Never have me do that again... Or you'll be sleeping on the couch, and won't be eating ramen for a year." He weakly nodded having her smile. "Good." She turned, and walked away with a skip in her step.

"I'm glad you got her instead of me." Naruto looked to Green Arrow for a second before he continued. "I don't know what she would have done to me."

_Gotham City; August 27 5:38 EDT._

The Team changed in to new suits with Kid Flash's being his normal yellow. "No stealth on this one." As they talked Aqualad sat looking out the window. "At least you have a clean costume." Superboy said before Starfire walked over. "What should we do with the one made of clay?" Spoiler looked to Aqualad and crossed her arms. "Aqualad. What do you think? Should we fight it?"

Aqualad blinked before replying. "Sorry... Yes..."

_Batcave; August 27, 5:40 EDT._

Batman with his cowl down was working on a weakness for Clayface as a slim man, with gray hair and a mustache wearing a three-piece suit, a black jacket, a maroon vest, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie walked over. "Master Bruce, do you have a plan? Or are you going to have young master Dick do the dirty work?" Bruce ignored him while mumbling about the contents of Matthew's clay. "He doesn't hear you Alfred. "

Alfred turned to see Naruto walk over. "He's been talking with Atom, and Zatara about finding a weakness.. As for the Team.. They can handle themselves."

_With The Team; August 27, 5:59 EDT._

The Team stopped in a warehouse and had split up. Superboy looked around, and found a trail of clay. Following it, he saw Wonder Girl standing in a pile of clay, her back to him. "Wonder Girl?" He asked walking over, and not getting an answer. "Donna?" He puts a hand on her, shoulder, and sank in. 'Donna's' face morphed in to Matthew's, and he brought Superboy inside him.

"_Guys.. I've found the creature._" Wonder Girl heard Superboy's voice in her earpiece before flying off to him. When she saw him, she saw clay on the floor around him. "Sorry gorgeous.. He got away." Wonder Girl blushed at that. "You think I'm gorgeous?" She asked before being attacked with clay. "WHO WOULDN'T?"

Wally turned around in to Wonder Girl, who hugged him. "Hello." She said seductively. "H.. Hey Wonder Girl.. Should we do this? Naruto wouldn't like..." He was cut off as 'Donna' pulled him inside 'her'.

Spoiler heard a noise, and turned to see Aqualad. "Aqualad.. Found Clayface yet?" Aqualad shook his head. "No I have not." Spoiler turned around, only to be hit by a spiked ball made of clay.

Robin looked to see two Kid Flash's. "Ok which ever one of you can tell me my middle name is the real Kid Flash." Both Kid Flash's smirked before having their hands turn in to Hammers. "That's easy for us!"

Starfire landed as Spoiler came out of the shadows. "Friend Spoiler.. Have you found the one made of clay?" Spoiler shook her head having Starfire turn around, and be pulled in to Clayface. After a second, Clayface's head blew up, as Starfire flew up eyes glowing green. She flew up through a skylight, and got the clay out of her hair. "I should find the others..."

She stopped, and her eyes widened. "But the one made of clay may have transformed in to one of the others.. I should call friend Kage." She flew to the Bio-Ship, not hearing the sounds of fighting. Inside, Clayface hits Aqualad in to a wall before walking over, as the Team was on the floor unconscious. As Clayface walked closer, Naruto and Batman dropped from the skylight, and shot arrows, and Baterangs at him.

They exploded having Clayface to swing his arm at them. Jumping back, both Batman, and Naruto aimed a Taser at him, shot him, and forced him to become a puddle.

_Mount Justice, August 27, 7:58 EDT._

"We need to talk to Aqualad.. The rest of you hit the showers, and go home." Batman said as the Team left leaving him, Naruto, and Robin by the tunnel. "Alone." Batman said to Robin who left. "Look I'm sorry you had to intervene.. I know the team performed poorly..." Batman interrupted him by raising his hand. "The Team did fine.. The problem is you.. Your head wasn't in the game."

"No you're..." Aqualad tried to deny it but sighed. "You're right.. Lately my thoughts have been in Atlantis." Naruto raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms. "On that red-headed girl you've stared at on your phone?" Aqualad's eyes widened at that before nodding causing Naruto to speak.

"Look.. You need to keep focus on the mission.. Or you'll get someone hurt.. I'm giving everyone the week off so why don't you go home to visit, and clear your head... If you can't be up here then let us know by the end of the week." Aqualad nodded before turning to the tunnel, and walked through it. (**1**.)

Later.

A shirtless Naruto was hooking up a PS3, and Xbox 360 to the T.V. after fixing it. (**2**.) Superboy was watching the blue screen before turning to Naruto. "Why do we need both the PlayStation, and Xbox? Doesn't the same games come out on both systems?" Naruto nodded before replying. "Yes but there are games that jut come out for only PlayStation, and only for Xbox.. And the PlayStation plays Blue-ray."

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looked to see M'gann going through a cookbook. "Can you help me please?" He nodded before walking over as she levitates the book in front of her as she walked to the fridge. "Lets see.." A bag of brown sugar went to Naruto. "We'll need brown sugar.. A little butter.. Some salt.. Cooking oil." Naruto tried to keep everything from falling as she continued as too many items were starting to aim towards him.

"Vinegar.. Eggs... Tomatoes.. Milk.." She stopped hearing something break. Turning around, she saw Naruto with everything on him, and a bowl on his head. "I'm so sorry." She said rushing over with a towel. "It's ok M'gann." Naruto said as she wiped everything off. "Too much at once, hello Megan!" She stopped as Naruto puts a hand on hers, and stared in her eyes.

Red tornado walked inside, and saw M'gann cutting an onion as Naruto was cleaning himself at the sink. He walked off as a light came from the tunnel. "Recognized Black Canary, 13." A depressed Canary walked in, and sat down on the couch. "What's wrong Dinah? Have another fight with Oliver?" Naruto asked walking to her. "No... We just broke up." (**3**.)

Naruto blinked at that. "What?" She sighed before explaining. "It was mutual really.. You see our secret identities don't date, and he's like Bruce.. A billionaire playboy.. It was just too much to handle.. So we broke up." Naruto kneeled down to her. "I'm sorry to hear that." She nodded before he spoke up again. "Ok.. Well I'm planing on taking the Team to the carnival tomorrow.. Want to come.. It'll help take you mind off the break up." Looking up, she nodded.

_Gotham City; Wayne Manor August 27, 20:04 EDT._

Dick was practicing his gymnastics by swinging on rings before dropping down. "Master Dick.." Dick looked to see Alfred walking in. "Master Bruce wants to see you outside." Walking out, Dick saw Bruce in a jersey, and shorts in a basketball court. "Hey Dick... Someone came to see you." He moved out-of-the-way revealing Starfire. "Starfire… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you friend Robin... I noticed you seemed down after friend Aqualad left." Bruce handed Dick a basketball, and smirked. "Practice… Hand-eye coordination... Think you can handle it?" Robin couldn't help but smile before going at it against his adoptive father with Kori cheering for him in the sidelines.

_Gotham City; Naruto's Penthouse, August 27, 22:06._

Artemis and Stephanie was watching T.V. before Naruto dropped a letter on Stephanie's lap. "What's this?" She asked opening it, and reading she got a scholarship to Gotham Academy. "But I didn't apply." Naruto shrugged before replying. "Well... I've sent in some of your tests, and Mr. Wayne was impressed he wanted to add you."

"You should probably go.. Artemis started there last year." Naruto finished before walking away.

_August 28, 7:00 EDT._

Artemis groggy walked out of her room before hearing her mother scream. Her sleep now gone, she dashed to the room her mother was in. "Mom what is..." She trailed off seeing Paula in the middle of the room.. Standing. "Mom... How?" She asked walking over to her. "You can thank me for that." They turned to see Naruto holding his right hand up.

"I did it last night when I picked you up to put you in bed." He was suddenly engulfed in a hug. "Thank you." Naruto patted Paula on the back. "You'll still need to be in the wheelchair for when we get company or when we go out. Don't want to raise suspicions of you being miraculously fixed out of nowhere"

_Gotham Park; August 28, 19:00 EDT._

Naruto, The team in their street clothes with M'gann as a Caucasian girl, and Starfire in her disguise ran to the carnival as Naruto in a henge (Transformation) to look in his twenties stood with Diana whoes in jeans, and black shirt, and Paula who's in her wheelchair watched. "Sorry I'm late." They turned to see Dinah running to them wearing jeans with a black jacket over a white shirt.

"Traffic is terrible, and there's no parking here because of the carnival." Naruto nodded before they walked to play the games. Naruto glanced to see everyone playing games with Dick winning a stuffed silk worm (picture Silkie from Teen Titans) for Starfire who hugged it. "He turned to see Dinah looking around. "Wanna play any games?" She looked to him, and nodded "How about that one?"

They turned to see a game where you shot water guns in to a clown's mouth making a balloon appear, and pop. "Ok... Be prepared to lose." Naruto chuckled as he, Diana, and Dinah played the game with Naruto throwing it having the woman tie.

_Mount Justice; September 3, 21:10 EDT._

"_Recognized Aqualad, B03._" Aqualad walked out of the tunnel where Batman and Naruto were at a holographic screen. Naruto glanced to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Well...?" Aqualad looked to him, and nodded. "I'm here.. One hundred percent." They nodded as the Team came up from the hall. "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyian desert."

_Ocean, Inside of a sub._

A man in a black armored suit with a manta-shaped head with two large red eyes. There are small tubes that connect from the back of the head to his shoulders. The hands of his suit are webbed with fins on each of his legs was talking to the Light. "I was unable to secure the objective.. So I was forced to go with plan 'B'." He reported as the one in front of him spoke.

"_You did well... Everything's falling in to place._" The male said with a chuckle before the screens went blank.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I debated on whether, or not to do the Atlantis on here since it did introduced Mera, Orm/Ocean Master, Black Manta, Lagoon Boy, Starro, Tulia/Aquagirl, and Garth/Tempest. But decided not too since it would have been one hundred percent canon.**

**2. Just to say I put PS3, and Xbox 360 on purpose.. The timeline for the first season is '10-'11 so I wanted to stay true to it since PS4, and Xbox One hasn't come out yet.**

**3. Yes Dinah is in... You know.. I'm tired of fics that have Dinah go with Naruto because Ollie cheated on her... Every one I've read does that... Unless they have her with Naruto first. And as far as I know He didn't do that in the comics... So I thought I would be different.. Maybe the first.. To have it where they broke up on good terms. (If anyone knows one where they just broke up or something let me know.)**

**UPDATE: Thanks' for letting me know he did cheat on her in the comics.. I don't really read them since the closest store is an hour away. **

**Well Nothing else to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	9. Chapter IX: Bereft

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Young Justice.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Bereft.**

**Last Time.**

_August 28, 7:00 EDT._

_Artemis groggy walked out of her room before hearing her mother scream. Her sleep now gone, she dashed to the room her mother was in. "Mom what is..." She trailed off seeing Paula in the middle of the room.. Standing. "Mom... How?" She asked walking over to her. "You can thank me for that." They turned to see Naruto holding his right hand up._

_"I did it last night when I picked you up to put you in bed." He was suddenly engulfed in a hug. "Thank you." Naruto patted Paula on the back. "You'll still need to be in the wheelchair for when we get company or when we go out. Don't want to raise suspicions of you being miraculously fixed out of nowhere"_

_Gotham Park; August 28, 19:00 EDT._

_Naruto, The team in their street clothes with M'gann as a Caucasian girl, and Starfire in her disguise ran to the carnival as Naruto in a henge (Transformation) to look in his twenties stood with Diana whose in jeans, and black shirt, and Paula who's in her wheelchair watched. "Sorry I'm late." They turned to see Dinah running to them wearing jeans with a black jacket over a white shirt._

_"Traffic is terrible, and there's no parking here because of the carnival." Naruto nodded before they walked to play the games. Naruto glanced to see everyone playing games with Dick winning a stuffed silk worm for Starfire who hugged it. "He turned to see Dinah looking around. "Wanna play any games?" She looked to him, and nodded. "How about that one?"_

_They turned to see a game where you shot water guns in to a clown's mouth making a balloon appear, and pop. "Ok... Be prepared to lose." Naruto chuckled as he, Diana, and Dinah played the game with Naruto throwing it having the woman tie._

_Mount Justice; September 3, 21:10 EDT._

_"Recognized Aqualad, B03." Aqualad walked out of the tunnel where Batman and Naruto were at a holographic screen. Naruto glanced to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Well...?" Aqualad looked to him, and nodded. "I'm here.. One hundred percent." They nodded as the Team came up from the hall. "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyian desert."_

_Ocean, Inside of a sub._

_A man in a black armored suit with a manta-shaped head with two large red eyes. There are small tubes that connect from the back of the head to his shoulders. The hands of his suit are webbed with fins on each of his legs was talking to the Light. "I was unable to secure the objective.. So I was forced to go with plan 'B'." He reported as the one in front of him spoke._

_"You did well... Everything's falling in to place." The male said with a chuckle before the screens went blank._

**Now.**

_Bialya September 4, 00:16 EEST._

Miss Martian in her stealth outfit groaned as she sat up, and saw the desert. Looking around for a moment and collecting her bearings, she slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan! You must be on Earth." She got up, and started walking down the hill. "But how did I get to Earth? And why am I wearing this?" She asked before hissing in pain, and held her head. "_And why does my head hurt?_"

She suddenly tripped, and slid down to the bottom of the hill. "_Is this a dream?_" She thought before something landed beside her, kicking up dust. As the dust cleared, she saw Superboy panting. Looking to his shirt, she saw his 'S'. "I know that symbol.. Are you Superman?" She asked as he growled, stood up, and tore his shirt off.

He attacked her, forcing her to fly in the air. He jumped up to her, and hit a force field she made sending them both to the ground. He jumped away as Miss Martian sighed, and brought her knees to her chest. "_Not a dream... A Nightmare._" She thought looking at Superboy's retreating form.

_With Naruto, 07:00 EEST._

Naruto groaned as he sat up, and held his head. "What the hell hit me, a truck?" He asked before shaking his head. "**Some douche with mental powers attacked M'gann when she found what caused the power surge.**" He heard Kurama's reply before groaning again. "_Ok... So because we were all connected with the link.. I'm guessing that the others was affected as well?_"

"**Yeah.. They all walked off holding their heads... I was able to keep you from being affected.. Except from the hangover.. The guy said 'Psimon says.. Forget.**'." Naruto sighed at that before replying. "_It sounds like Psimon.. He's the only one I can think of that says 'Psimon says' before doing his mental attacks. I swear he needs new material since that has been getting old._" He suddenly heard a groan, and someone speaking in Atlantian. (A/N: Not sure what they said in Atlantian/Martian so I didn't type it.)

He looked to his left, and saw a unconscious Aqualad mumbling, and sweating. "Crap... I should get him out of the sun." Going through hand signs, Naruto created a tall dome over them before making a door, and holes in the ceiling. Reaching in to his coat, Naruto pulled out a scroll, and looked through the seals he had.

"Let's see... Here we go.. Salt water.. Glad I started keeping this in case of emergencies." He un-sealed an I.V., and attached it to Aqualad's arm.

_BOOM!_

The ground shook as Naruto quickly got his bow out, and ran outside. "What the hell..?" looking outside, he saw Artemis fighting Wonder Girl in her stealth outfit. "Artemis!" He yelled having Artemis look to him. "Na.. Kage!" She ran to him with Wonder Girl flying after her. "**Kit.. Remember, she has some of my chakra.. I can possibly give Donna back her memories..**"

Naruto nodded as red chakra surrounded him. As Wonder Girl closed in, Naruto grabbed her as the chakra surrounded her also. "Easy honey.." He said as she struggled, and glared at him. "What's this 'honey' nonsense?" Artemis asked with a glare as Naruto sighed. "I didn't mean it that way.. She's mine, and Wonder Woman's daughter."

"WHAT!" Naruto winced at her tone before she continued. "You two just started dating two weeks ago... How the hell do you have a..." She looked to Wonder Girl who was calming down. "A sixteen year old daughter?" Naruto sighed, and explained about Cadmus, and the Team over the past six months. "Ok, and we're here... Why?"

(_Flashback._)

_"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyian desert." Batman said bringing a map of Bialya with a red dot on it. Naruto walked up, and continued. "We're going to find out what happened.. Bialya is a rouge country run by Queen Bee.." Naruto said bringing up a picture of a woman._

_She is a slender, dark-skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair, which she sports, pulled back with a golden diadem on her forehead. She's also wearing golden stinger-shaped earrings and an armband on her right forearm. She's wearing a strapless gray mini-skirt dress with black pants and high-heel boots. And around her shoulders she dons a translucent pale blue veil._

_"Queen Bee's country, as you know, isn't a part of the League charter.. We'll need to maintain radio silence at all times."_

(_Flashback End._)

"We landed here last night, and found a tent. M'gann went in to see what we were dealing with, and she was attacked by Psimon." Artemis shivered at that. "That guy.. Really?" Naruto nodded as the chakra disappeared. "Yep." Donna shakes her head before looking up. "…Dad?" Naruto nodded as Donna hugged him.

"It's ok baby girl." He said feeling her huff, making him chuckle. "I hate that nick-name." Suddenly, they heard a scream. Naruto looked to his right, and saw Starfire in her stealth outfit firing at Robin a few miles away. "Well... Anyone else have déjà vu?"

_With Kid Flash And Spoiler._

"Hey beautiful.. Wake up." Spoiler woke up, to see Kid Flash smiling down at her in a shack. "AAHH!" She screamed getting up. "Who the hell are you?" She asked as Kid Flash smiled. "I'm Kid Flash." He replied causing Spoiler to snort. "No you're not.. He wears yellow." She said pointing to his black suit. As Wally looked down, he scratched his head.

"Yeah not sure how I got in this... What about you? Ninja lover?" Spoiler looked down, and gasped. "_What the hell? I just drew this a few days ago.. How did I get them already?_" She thought before looking up. "I... Don't know.. Last thing I remember was going to bed." Before anything could be said, they heard a whistle.

Kid quickly grabbed Spoiler, and sped out just as a missile hits the shack.

_BOOM!_

"Thanks." Spoiler said as Kid smiled. "No problem... Want to tell me your name?" Kid asked speeding away from the tanks following after them.

_Miss Martian, Earlier._

Miss Martian was flying low to the ground with a smile on her face. "_I'm finally on Earth.. I've wanted this for so long... Even if it's not exactly on T.V._" She thought before stopping, and setting in to a meditative pose. "_But how did I get here?_"

(_Flashback._)

_M'gann pulled out a tray of cookies as Naruto walked over to her. "Careful Naruto.. They're hot." Kid Flash sped over, and took the cookie Naruto was reaching for. "Not as hot as you beautiful." Spoiler and Artemis rolled their eyes at him. "Thanks Wally that's... Sweet." M'gann said as he winked. "Not as sweet as you sugar."_

_Spoiler, and Artemis smacked him in the back of the head. "Grow up." Suddenly, they heard Batman's voice from the speakers. "Team report to the mission room."_

(_Flashback End._)

"I'm on a team! I have friends..." Miss Martian said gleefully before a small blush came over her cheeks. "And a boy who might be.." She floated up, and saw a dome in front of her a few miles away. "That may be something." She said before hearing Naruto's voice in her head. "_Miss Martian can you read me?_" She nodded before replying. "_Yes... Naruto?_"

"_So you have your memories back?_" She shook her head before replying. "_No, the only thing I remember is giving cookies before a mission._" She caught up to Naruto, who was standing outside the dome. "_Hey Miss Martian.. We could use your help._" As they walked to the dome, they suddenly saw attack drones fly by them low to the ground before seeing part of a tank fly to the drones.

"Well there's Superboy at least." Naruto said before a red blur shot past him. "Wonder Girl wait!" Naruto yelled out before turning to the others. "Stay safe until Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, and I return." He dashed after Wonder Girl with Miss Martin flying after him. As they caught up to the drones, Miss Martian slammed them together with her telekinesis, and landed to see Kid Flash, and Spoiler.

She floated down as Naruto, and Wonder Girl caught up. "Well J'onn, the costume's familiar... Though it doesn't scream 'Manhunter'." Kid Flash said as Miss Martian smiled. "You know uncle J'onn? Hello Megan! Of course.. You're Kid Flash, Wally." She said before turning her attention to Spoiler. "And you're Spoiler.. Stephanie."

"Martian Manhunter's your uncle?" Kid asked before Spoiler looked over to him, and smirked. "Your name is Wally?" She asked as his shoulders slumped. Naruto walked over, and spoke up. "Ok the others are just a mile back where we came from.. Wonder Girl.." Wonder Girl looked to Naruto as he continued.

"Come with us.. Superboy will be fine.. Besides we'll need the entire team if we're going to calm him down." She opened her mouth to argue but Naruto raised a hand to stop her. "Like I said we'll need the whole team, and they won't help if they don't know how to fight." She sighed before nodding. "Ok dad."

_Later At Night, The Dome._

Naruto just finished explaining about their team for the last six months before Robin spoke up. "I remember Batman ordering radio silence.. Do we work under him?" He asked as Kid snorted. "Hey how do you know we don't work under mine?" He asked hitting his logo with his thumb changing it back to yellow. "Whoa." He said as the others touched theirs with only Robin, and Artemis's not changing.

Spoiler sighed before speaking up. "We need our memories..." She looked to see Kid Flash still pushing his logo. "Quit touching yourself!" Naruto groaned at that, "First... Don't say that again.. Second, M'gann here can give us our memories back." Suddenly, everyone round themselves in a dark room with broken glasses' showing everything that happened over the last six months.

"You're going to go through our heads?" Spoiler asked a little worried before Naruto spoke up. "Don't worry.. She'll just show us the last six months, and only that." Transparent hands came from M'gann as everyone saw everything that happened in the last six months including landing in Bialya.

"That's the last we remember.. Aqualad is still unconscious so we can't get anything from him yet.." M'gann said before grabbing her head, and seeing Superboy being shocked as a sphere in front of him was spinning. "Superboy's in trouble!" She said, and was about to fly until Naruto grabbed her. "Wait.. Wonder Girl, and I will go with you.. Wonder Girl can fight Superboy if you can't get to him fast enough, and I can help with Psimon."

"Everyone else.. Stay with Aqualad since you're out of energy and of supplies.. I'll leave some clones to help you if you need it. When it's safe to head back the bio-ship."

Nodding, Naruto created several clones before running out with the girls following after. Miss Martian wet invisible as Naruto used a Genjutsu (Illusionary Technique) to hide him and Wonder Girl. Miss Martian reached for a keyboard in front of Superboy, and turned off the current before hearing a voice. "Psimon says.. Forget."

Naruto cursed looking to see a man. "Psimon." Psimon is a pale bald man. His brain is visible though a clear dome over it, with some strips of skin over the dome. Three red lines are seen on each of his cheeks. He's wearing a grey trench coat with a hood that's pulled down. Beneath the coat he has a black shirt and grey pants. "Wonder Girl... Keep Superboy from doing any damage as I help Miss Martian."

He walked over as the sphere broke out, and ran over to Wonder Girl, who stopped it from breaking Superboy's restraints, whom was struggling. Naruto grabs Miss Martians hand, and suddenly went inside her mind where he saw Mars with M'gann facing Psimon who walked up to her. "You're here!" M'gann exclaimed as Psimon scoffed. "Oh please.. He's supposed to help you?"

Naruto smiled maliciously before pointing up. "Nope.. But he will." Two giant red fox paws suddenly stomped down beside Naruto, and M'gann. Psimon looked up, and saw a fox with red slitted eyes, and nine tails growling at him. "**Hello.. Appetizer.**" Kurama said before coming down, and clamping his jaws on Psimon's form. Outside a small tornado picked up, sending Psimon flying away before it stopped, and M'gann fell in Naruto's arms.

They looked to each other before they leaned in. "Ahem." They looked up, and saw Wonder Girl with Superboy still struggling in his restraints. "Can you fix him first?" After fixing Superboy's memories, Miss Martian turned to Naruto. "What was that fox that helped us out?" Naruto sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. "Kurama.. He's a friend of mine.. I'll explain everything at the cave tomorrow." She nodded as they flew back to the ship.

_Qurac, September 5, 2:32 EEST._

The Team is in the Bio-ship watching over Aqualad before hearing M'gann's voice. "_Hey Everyone we've got Superboy.. He's back to normal._" They all smiled before Aqualad shot up. "Who are you? How did I get here?" He asked before Artemis pushed him back down. "_Hello Megan.. Aqualad's still doesn't have his memories. I knew I forgot something._"

Kid Flash hits the panel he's looking at before speaking through the link. "_I did too.. No souvenir..._" M'gann chuckled before replying. "_No worries.. We've got that covered._"

_Unknown Location._

Psimon was explaining how the team stole the sphere to the Light. "The Martian Girl escaped with both the sphere, and the Superboy." The figure on his right spoke up on a female's voice. "_That hardly matters.. What matters is the successful test of our new partners delivery system._" She brought up a video of the sphere being delivered by a yellow-lighted webbed tunnel.

"_Soon even greater tech. will come.. Ones that will put the sphere, and even Superboy... To shame._" She finished making Psimon smirk before remembering something. "Oh yeah... Kage has.. A very strong being inside his mind.." He started to explain before shivering. "It.. Put out similar energy as Klarion... But on a whole other scale.." He finished having each person look down in thought.

_Gotham; Naruto's Penthouse, September 5, 17:00 EDT._

The door opened as Naruto, Artemis, Stephanie, and Donna walked through. "I've got an extra bed set up with the girls for you Donna." Naruto said before Paula walked in. "So... You're finally spending the night Donna.. I thought I would never see you again after the carnival." Naruto rolled his eyes before walking to his room.

"You're so dramatic Paula." Paula smiled as the girls walked to their rooms. "Ahh come on Naruto… I still want baby grandkids to spoil." She said having Artemis stop just outside her room. "MOM!" She yelled as Paula laughed going in to her room.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Ok nothing to say really except to let anyone else know I've got a poll up for 'Ninja On The League' for Naruto-verse girls to add to Narutos harem. PICK TWO There are 14 choices with filler girls being one if they win/come in second I'll put a poll for them.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


End file.
